Loony for Lovegood
by Molly.xx
Summary: "Oh hello Fred." Luna smiled before Fred pulled her on to her feet and kissed her on the lips. It was an impulsive movement that would surprise most but Fred couldn't have cared less. Very fluffy, first ever fic, hope people like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, I have to go!" Luna Lovegood exclaimed to her father, Xenophilius. It was almost 11'oclock and the Hogwarts Express looked like it was about to leave.

"Ok love, I'm so proud of you! First day of school and all! Remember be good. Oh and watch out for them nargles. Nasty things those are."

"Don't worry daddy, I certainly will." Luna giggled before giving her Dad a quick peck on the cheek. She then skipped over to the train to try and get a seat before the train set off.

However it was happy times like these that could be tainted with sadness. She really did wish that her mother could have been around to see her off on her first day of school. It could be hard, you know; living with just one parent, but she did love her father and it wasn't his fault.

When on the train Luna started looking for an empty compartment so she could get on with reading the latest edition of the quibbler. As she got closer and closer to the back it dawned on her that she would have to settle for a compartment with people already in it. The thought scared her a bit as she had never been very good with people. Especially people she had never met before. She had never really had friends before.

In the end she settled for the compartment four from the back. It contained three people, all of which wore green ties. This was why she chose it really; green was an earthy, calming colour that usually represented kind, loving characters. This thought calmed her slightly. She slid open the door and took a seat.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." she said, extending her hand to the people around her.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. And may I ask what you're doing in here?" the blonde boy enquired with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Not daring to shake her hand but instead looking at it as if it was covered in some sort of magical rash.

"Well you see, my dad can be a bit scatter brained at times and half way here he realised he had left his wand at home. Obviously he couldn't be here without his wand so we had to go back and fetch it, by the time we got here; most of the compartments were full." Luna informed him with a dream like expression on her face.

"Typical Lovegood" Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"nothing." was the only answer she got.

The journey carried on in silence, the three boys kept on glaring at her, no hint of a smile on any of their faces. Luna, however, carried on blissfully unaware.

An hour into the journey Malfoy was bored of sitting in silence. Instead his thoughts turned to Luna. The strange girl that sat in the compartment with her wand tucked behind her ear. The stranger that didn't belong there.

"So Luna. How's your mother?" Malfoy said, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Dead." Luna replied, seemingly unphased.

Taken aback, Malfoy chose a new approach, "and your dad? Still continuing to write the rubbish he calls the Quibbler? Father says it's a load of rubbish. I agree, don't you?" his cronies nodded, stifling laughs.

"Oh, it's not rubbish. I actually find it very informative."

Malfoy was shocked that she had taken it so calmly. Surely it wasn't right? He tried again. Losing it a bit.

"So luna, I heard a bit about you. Isn't your family just a load of blood traitors without a penny to their name? A bit like the Weasleys' really. Although at least both their parents are still intact. Suppose they weren't stupid enough to blow themselves up. See my father knew your mother, said she was always a stupid witch. He wasn't in the least surprised when her experiment went wrong. Serves her right, really. The Lovegoods shame pure blood families with their ways. Almost as bad as Mudbloo-"

"STOP RIGHT NOW! If you don't be quiet I will shut you up myself!" Luna shouted, but this only spurred him on. It was just the reaction he wanted.

"Please don't do that" he said it a sarcastic drawl, "if your magic is as bad as your mothers you'll get us all killed!"

That pushed Luna over the edge.

"You have no right Malfoy!" She shouted, clearly his brain was being controlled by Nargles.

She ran down the corridor of the train with her head in her hands crying. She hated it when people offended her mother. Her mother was an exceptional witch, she just liked to experiment. She missed her terribly and-

Her inner monologue was interrupted when she ran straight in to the first half of the Weasley twins, Fred.

"Mind!" Fred shouted, spilling pumpkin juice all down the front of his robes.

"I-I I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going." Luna whimpered. She wasn't even at school yet and she had already messed up. Mind you, she wasn't surprised. She always messed everything up. She would just have to accept the fact that she would have as many friends here as she did at home. None.

"Yes you really should have! Look at my robes." Fred shouted before muttering a spell and cleaning it off without looking up.

The tears were coming faster and thicker than before. All she wanted was to make some friends and learn some magic but as usual she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Wait. Are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you; I'm not really angry and look, it's all better now." Fred said, adding a nervous half laugh, he honestly hadn't meant for her to cry.

"No-no it's not you. Someone further up the train obviously had a head full of nargles. They weren't doing him any good."

"Well you just ignore- wait. What? Nargles?"

"There small creatures that can get in to peoples mind and make them say mean things to people that they don't really mean." Luna was now smiling through her tears.

"Right, well. If that's the case you obviously can't go back to the compartment you were just sitting in, you can sit in mine if you promise to not throw any more pumpkin juice over me." he looked over and winked playfully.

"Well I can't promise anything but I'll try not to." she replied.

Fred was about to laugh at the response before realising she was being serious.

"I'm Fred by the way. Fred Weasley."

"Hello Fred Weasley, I'm Luna Lovegood." she extended her hand for a handshake that he readily accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

As she exited the train it turned out she couldn't accompany her new friends (if they were her friends, she hoped they were) to the castle. Instead she made her way over to the kind looking tall man with the funny hair.

"FIRS' YEARS. WHERES THE FIRS' YEARS?" His voice rumbled above all else.

As they walked in the direction to what Luna could only assume to be the castle, it seemed that everybody had already made friends on the train so she was left alone; but she was ok with that. Well, she was used to it anyway; all her life all Luna had had was her mother and father. And then just her father. She'd never needed anyone else, why would she have? But now here she was, a new school, a new life, a new chapter. Her father had probably forgotten about her already, or so she thought.

She started to fall behind the group as they trudged along and was surprised when the giant man walked back to check on her.

"So, Luna Lovegood, right? I'm Hagrid, Hogwarts groundskeeper." he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Ooh groundskeeper? That's intriguing, Mr Hagrid. Only last year me and father went looking for the crumpled horned snoraks, I'm sure there's plenty surrounding Hogwarts. I've heard all about the forest. All though of course I have also heard it's forbidden." Luna gushed.

"Oh really, was it any good?"

"Amazing thanks, although we didn't actually see any. However I did see some other very interesting creatures I had never seen before. Magical and non magical." Luna said excitedly, she was clearly proud of herself.

"sound like you had a great time Luna, you should join Harry potter and his friends on a trip down to mine one day and tell me all about it." secretly Hagrid knew that Luna might struggle to fit in and although he didn't say it out right, he saw she was a lovely girl so wanted to at least show her she could always have a friend in him. He was sure Harry, Ron and Hermione would accept her too. She was just like her mother, after all, away with the fairies but lovely all the same.

And then they reached the boats.

"Right everyone, pick a boat. You'll be in fours and be careful; the water looks pretty rough right now." Hagrid shouted to all of the students as they all huddled around him in the cold. Quickly they jumped into their groups of fours. Luna ended up with a ginger witch, another blonde witch and a tanned wizard. Although they didn't really have time for introductions they all seemed nice enough and the ginger one even gave Luna a small smile. She had the same colour hair as Fred, Luna noticed. It was a nice colour; earthly and kind. Luna decided that the girl was indeed very beautiful and very lovely at the same time. She wished she could be like that in a way. But her mother had always told her that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Maybe there was hope yet.

"LOVEGOOD, LUNA!" McGonagall voice rang through the hall as clear as a bell, Luna wondered nervously up to the chair with the sorting hat placed on it. As she sat on the seat she had just enough time to glance around the hall, she saw that Malfoy kid sniggering to himself. She didn't like it so looked the other way to see Fred sat at a bench. Sat beside him were the people e he'd been with on the train, Lee his friend and George his brother. All of a sudden the sorting hat fell over her eyes and she could see no more.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? You have a sharp wit and you're full of knowledge but then you also have the courage and bravery to fit any Gryffindor and what's that I can detect? Some loyalty too. That would help shape you in to a perfect Hufflepuff. Decision decisions. I have already had enough difficult decisions tonight."

The hat whispered in her ear before pausing, as if for breath. "Well after that close call, it better be RAVENCLAW!" the last word was shouted out for everyone to hear. A large cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw table, the other houses clapped politely. Apart from Slytherin, they just looked thoroughly bored.

Luna timidly ran over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with the other first years already seated at the table. You glanced over her shoulder to see Fred give her a disappointed smile. Yes it would have been nice to be in Gryffindor but she was happy as a Ravenclaw. It had been the house her mother was in, after all. She also couldn't help noticing that the only house the hat didn't consider putting her in was Slytherin, she just hadn't decided if this was a good or a bad thing yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna wondered nervously around the castle. It was her first day of school and she was utterly lost. After waking up earlier than everyone else in her dorm, she had left. Knowing her sense of direction wasn't her strong point, she thought this would be the safest option; however it hadn't seemed to have helped. She had been looking for the great hall and had asked a kind looking knight in a painting for directions; after he gave the directions Luna naively followed them. It had turned out the knight had a sense of humour but the joke was on Luna. She had ended up even more lost than before!

After a while, Luna realised with a grumble of her stomach that she had definitely missed breakfast and had most probably missed some of Herbology too. She wondered how she had gotten this lost and tried to keep an eye out for anything she recognised. About five minuets later her stomach gave another hungry growl. Someone near her gave a soft laugh.

"W-whose there?" Luna shouted, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice. "Seriously, I know some magic so you better show yourself!" her stomach gave yet another loud rumble. This time, who ever it was laughed even harder.

"Hungry, are we?" Fred Weasley chuckled, stepping out from behind a statue.

"Fredrick Weasley! Your scared the living nargles out of me! What are you doing hiding behind statues?"

"Trying to scare first years." was the answer Luna got; she didn't know whether or not to believe him.

"Well… don't." she didn't really have a comeback.

"Well your lucky I was, really, or you would still be trying to find your way to Herbology." Fred informed her.

"Well yes but… Wait. How did you know I had Herbology?" Luna enquired.

"Lucky guess."

"Hmm ok."

"Anyway, you've already missed half of it. No point going now. Plus you seem to be hungry, follow me." Fred said as he grabbed Luna's wrist and dragged her off.

"So you just tickle the pear?" Luna giggled.

"Yep, great isn't it?" Fred told her, "genius really, nobody would ever think that was the way to the kitchens."

"Makes me wonder, how did you find out?"

"Well i'm sorry but if I told you that, George would have to kill you. And probably me too. Not even Lee knows."

Fred had ended up dragging Luna right across the other side of the castle to the kitchens. Only a very small cluster of student knew where the kitchens were and even less knew how to get into them. It seemed Fred was one of the select few who did and it was clear that he shouldn't have known.

Once Fred walked in the house elves seemed to know what to get him instantly; chocolate ice cream with all the toppings. When asked, Luna had kindly asked for the same.

"So, you know a lot of secrets about the school?" Luna questioned Fred.

"Put it this way, me and George know everything we shouldn't. We know all the passageways, all the passwords, all the secret rooms… We just know it all." Fred told Luna with a laugh.

The way he talked of his brother made it clear to Luna just how much he admired him. It was sweet and Luna wished she had a bigger family. She was also jealous that Fred had someone he was so close to when she had no one. The only person she was close to was her mum and after her mum's death, it was only her and her dad. After thinking the thought she instantly felt guilty, it must have shown on her face.

"You ok Luna? You look kind of upset." Fred asked his voice full of concern.

"Oh i'm fine thanks, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Mother."

"Oh… What about her?"

"Her death and everything. I pretend I don't care about it so much in front of father, I have to stay strong but really I suppose I am still upset and always will be."

"Oh i'm so sorry Luna. I had no idea." Fred said. Luna sighed, she had only known Fred a while but knew he was a joker. Not the sort of person to sit there and listen. And yet in that moment she knew she had his full attention and he was being serious about it all. It amazed her but kind of pleased her at the same time.

"So, tell me about yourself, Fred." Luna smiled and changed the subject, she had only known him for a while and wasn't completely sure of whether or not she trusted him. He was being awfully nice but Luna knew people could act.

The conversation carried on for a while, full of laughing and joking. Luna found out that he was a pureblood wizard and had five brothers and a sister, called Ginny, who was in her year. She made a mental note to look out for her.

"Right, we better get going. What do you have next, Luna?"

"Defence against the dark arts"

"Good luck, I'll walk you over there but then I got to get off to Herbology, ok?"

"Thank you Fred. Your very kind to me you know."

"Well what can I say, i'm a charmer" Fred added a wink.

Luna burst out laughing; there was just something about him that just seemed to make her laugh. He certainly was a charmer and she loved it.

"Right, this is you."

"Thank you Fred.""I assume you won't get lost walking in to your class?"

"No, i'm fine from here." Luna told him, wondering into to the class room. She turned and he was gone. Only then did she realise that she never did get around to asking him why he hadn't been in lessons.

"Right everybody can choose a seat on one condition; every Ravenclaw needs to sit next to a Gryffindor. Now go!" professor Lockhart, there DADA teacher shouted, his teeth glinted in the dim light.

"Hi i'm Ginny Weasley, mind if I sit here next to you?"

"No that's fine. I'm Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled at Ginny. She had the same red hair as her brother and Luna decided she liked the colour a lot. Even if the colour was known for attracting nargles.

The double lessons of DADA were actually really good. Ginny was lovely and she was glad she had met Fred's sister. Happier still that they got along so well. Although Ginny had a few more friends than Luna, she still promised to sit next to her in all the lessons they had together which cheered Luna up no end. She was afraid she would have to sit on her own or something.

Her first day had gone pretty smoothly after what had happened in the morning. The food at lunch was lovely, not quite as great as the ice-cream but nice none the less. She hadn't seen Fred at lunch but she didn't mind. She didn't even know I they were friends, after all. So instead she tried to talk to the Ravenclaws. They still ignored her but she didn't mind. She had Ginny; Ginny had told her they were friends. The thought pleased her.


	4. Chapter 4

So, as Luna sat in common room that evening, on her own, she decided she wanted to go and explore. All her homework was finished and she still had about four hours until curfew. The Ravenclaws just didn't seem to accept her, either. They ignored her, moved away from her when she sat down and seemed to do everything in their power to make her feel stupid. She needed to get out and Luna had realised that if she wondered around for awhile, she could probably get a better idea of where she was going in the future, making a mistake like this mornings mishap a lot less likely. Luna hoped it would work.

Luna had somehow managed to wind up outside. It was a chilly evening and Luna pulled her robes closer around herself. She noticed a hut at the bottom of the hill and recognised it to be Hagrid's. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she popped by to say hello so she made her way down the hill and along the track.

As she got to his hut a massive dog leapt up at her and started barking. She giggled and started stroking its head. Before she knew it he was rolling on the floor looking for more attention. Luna obliged.

"Hello ther' Luna. Y'all right?"

"Hello Hagrid sir. I hope you don't mind, I just thought I would come over and say hello."

"'Course I don' mind ya dafty! Come inside and 'ava cuppa or something'."

"Thank you Hagrid, that's very kind of you." Luna beamed up at him.

"So how ya finding 'ogwarts then?" Hagrid asked her.

"Oh it amazing thanks. I've made some friends and everything." Luna lied.

"Oh I new ya would. The Lovegoods wer' always a lovely line o' people." Hagrid said, handing her a rock cake. Luna took a bite and much to her surprise, it tasted lovely.

"So yer' said you went on 'oliday to look for some animals, tell me about it."

Luna told him all about her holiday; Hagrid seemed amazed at it all and even admitted that he wish he had gone. "Well, I will have to ask father." she told him.

Soon it became all too late so Luna started heading back up to the castle, however when she go to the top of the hill she decided to stay there and watch the sun set. She had always loved watching the sunset. It made her feel safe.

"Mind if I join you?" Luna turned to see who had spoken, it was Fred.

Luna gestured for him to come and sit next to her. At first he sat slightly away from her

But then he seemed to change his mind and moved right next to her.

"Luna, you're crying."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Fred said. When Luna didn't say anything else he moved closer still and wiped away her tears. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well it's just…" Luna didn't know whether to go on or not but one look in to Fred's honest eyes and it all came tumbling out, "I've never really had friends before so I thought maybe once I got here that would change but it hasn't. first it was those Slytherins on the train, then to make it worse all the Ravenclaws hate me and do everything in their power to show me just how much and.. And… I can't pretend like I don't see all the funny looks in the corridors. I do and it's not a nice feeling, not nice at all. It just feels like I don't have any friends here."

"You have me." was all Fred could say. Luna burst in to a fresh set of tears.

"Listen," Fred said. "You're a lovely girl. I've known that since the second I saw you on the train and anyone who doesn't see it is stupid. It's their loss; don't give them the time of day. And do you know how disappointed I was when you were sorted into Ravenclaw? I don't know why but I just thought you would be in Gryffindor and when you weren't I couldn't believe it. After I saw you get those funny looks in the corridors, I vowed to be there for you which is why I followed you this morning. That's why you found my behind

The statue. I couldn't leave you and I don't know. I just guessed you would need me. And-" Fred suddenly realised what he was saying and went red. He hoped Luna hadn't seen him blush, Fred Weasley didn't blush! However it became clear to him that she hadn't seen him blush. Luna's head had somehow ended up resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She was still sobbing her heart out but he felt content. At that moment, with Luna in his arms, he knew no one could hurt her.

"You alright there Freddo?" Lee Jordan shouted across the Gryffindor common room. "You like kind of… Weird."

"Charming." Fred said, blushing.

"My brother Fred, blushing! Never thought I'd see the day." George mocked before coming over and giving Fred a pat on the back. "Where you been? Its past curfew, not that we care, but I thought you said you'd only be gone for a few minuets."

Fred seemed to have returned back to his normal self a bit, "well Georgie boy. If told you, I might have to kill you."

"Saddo." Lee and George said in union. Then all three of them started laughing.

Whatever they said couldn't put Fred in a bad mood. He had met the most perfectly amazing girl in the world and couldn't have been happier.

"So, why did you leave earlier?" Lee enquired.

"Like I said, i'm not saying."

"Please?" lee asked again.

"Oh come on Lee, I know my brother. It's a girl." George laughed.

Sometimes Fred hated how well his brother knew him. "Well yes but not in the way you think. She's just a friend and i'm happy about it."

"Oh come on Fred, don't give me that. We all know about you and your reputation." George told him.

"Oh yeh, like your so much better!" Lee said. Laughing.

"Well this girls different. Bearing in mind she's slightly younger so it would just be wrong. I honestly feel different about her. She makes me happy and I know she's struggling here so it's nice to just help her."

"N'aaw Fred's all emotional now is he?" Lee said sarcastically.

Fred loved his best friends, no matter how serious he was being, he could always depend on them to take the Mick and lighten the mood.

Just before he went to sleep he heard George whisper, "so, how's Luna?"

So his brother did know. "She's fine." Fred whispered back, making sure only George could hear.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: If you love the pairing of Fred and Luna as much as I do, please check out my Fruna one-shot called Ravenclaw Woes, it would be great to see what people think of it. In case I don't say it before, Merry Christmas! And thanks for reading:)**_

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.<p>

Soon it was the 30th of October.

"So, doing much for Halloween?" Fred asked Luna as they wondered to the lake to meet Ginny, Neville, Lee and George.

"No. I don't think so." Luna told Fred. She wasn't really paying attention.

It was unseasonably warm for the time of year so Luna let the warm breeze touch her face and play with her hair. She was so happy right now. Nothing could ruin it. She came here expecting no friends but now she had at least five. Secretly Fred was her favourite, apparently they were called best friends but Luna wasn't too sure. Admittedly none of her new friends were in Ravenclaw, they still treated her terribly, and she did still get funny looks in the corridor but didn't mind. In fact she hardly noticed the looks in the corridors any more. However Fred did. It really affected him for some reason. He couldn't believe that people would treat Luna like that. She was simply the nicest person he had ever met. She would never judge anyone, even though everyone judged her, and she tried to be kind to everyone. Which must have been hard for her seeing as no one was willing to give her a chance. Sometimes the fact that Fred cared more than Luna confused her. She didn't understand. It wasn't as if they were being mean to him.

"Hey you two!" Ginny shouted up at them from the side of the lake, knocking over her ink pot in the process. Neville ran to go help her clean it up before waving too.

George was laughing at something Lee had said, and then looked guilty over at Fred. He guessed it was something about him and Luna but he didn't mind. He knew they were just messing. After all, he would have done it to them!

"Why do your friends think there is something going on between us?"

Luna's question caught Fred off guard. Although he had grown accustomed to her bluntness.

"They don't really. They just think it's funny to take the mick." fred reasoned, "you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I just thought you might of."

Sometimes the things Luna said really did make him laugh. Well, it wasn't so much what she said but the way she said it. No sugar coating, she just came out with it. He liked that about her.

As Luna sat there she felt like she was in her own little world. A tranquil, happy world. Neville was helping Ginny with her Herbology homework, Lee was skimming pebbles in the lake and Fred and George were laughing loudly at something. Luna couldn't tell what, though.

Luna could never tell why people got confused between Fred and George. She had always seen the difference. Fred was slightly taller with slightly darker eyes. She liked his eyes. Fred could also be a bit more serious when he wanted to be. Luna was yet to see George serious and yet she had seen Fred serious a lot of times. Many people also referred to them as 'basically the same person' but they weren't, admittedly they both loved a laugh and were a great double act but Fred was nicer to Luna. That didn't mean George was mean or anything, but they just didn't click like she did with Fred. She couldn't help but wonder if it would have been any different if it had been George she had bumped in to on the Hogwarts express all that time ago, or if it would have eventually ended up the same.

"Luna. LUNA!" Ginny shouted. Shaking Luna slightly. "You ok? You were kind of out of it."

"Yes. I'm fine thanks. I was just thinking. But it doesn't matter. Are we going now?"

"Yeh, almost curfew." Neville told her. The three of them started walking back up to the castle.

"Oh wait! Luna! Wait!" Fred shouted up at the Luna. "I'll go on guys." he turned and told George and Lee.

"Ok see you in the common room." George said, him and Lee laughed as Fred ran off to Luna like a puppy dog.

"I'll walk you to your common room, Luna." Fred told her.

"I don't need an escort you know, i'm perfectly able to navigate my way around the castle."

"If you're sure…" Fred said turning to go back to George and Lee.

"However I suppose it would be nice." Luna said smiling. Fred smiled smugly to himself;

He knew he would get his own way, he almost always did. But who was he to complain? He liked it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day carried on like usual. Luna had almost forgotten that it was Halloween. She sat at the Ravenclaw table only to get ignored, no surprise there. She then had double potions. With the Slytherins. She tended to sit on her own and not talk to anyone for that. Then it was break, she would sit with Ginny and sometimes Neville. After break she had Herbology with Ginny, that was always fun. Neither of them were very good at it but tried their best none the less. Then it was lunch, she would go to the Ravenclaw table, pick up her food and then go to the empty DADA class room and eat there. This was the plan Fred and Lee had come up with so that Luna didn't have to be alone at lunch. Today they were all there. Ginny, Neville, Fred, George and Lee. It was best that way. Luna sat in between Fred and Ginny, her two closest and dearest friends.

Luna was so happy with the group of friends she had, they were all so different and yet so lovely. There was never a dull moment. She and Ginny also got a lot of help on their homework as they were the youngest there, much to Ginny's delight. Life was going fine for Luna; in fact life was going great, it couldn't have been better.

Lunch was over all too quickly and so Ginny and Luna headed off to charms.

"I swear there must be something wrong with my brother." Ginny said to Luna half way through charms.

"Which one?" Luna replied.

"Fred."

"Oh. Really?" Luna looked up. "Why would that be?"

"He's usually so forward with girls. Not at all shy and yet with you… he clearly likes you and yet he won't act on it!"

Luna actually laughed out loud, much to professor Flitwick's annoyance. "Why do you think he likes me? Were just friends, good friends. Anyway he's older than me!"

"Well true I suppose-" Ginny trailed off, obviously realising that if she carried on it would be like fighting a loosing battle. Ginny knew her brother though. He liked Luna, that much was clear. Maybe he just didn't want a girlfriend or simply didn't want to act on it. She wasn't bothered. Both Fred and Luna were happy and that's all he cared about.

Soon the lesson was over so Luna trudged back to her common room. As she walked in everyone looked away and stopped talking. No change there. She headed to her dorm room.

Luna decided to take an extra long shower. She had nothing better to do this evening and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. As the rain lashed down outside Luna just stood in the shower. Thinking. Everybody hated her, that was clear. So why had Fred been nice to her on the train that time? Was it because he had felt sorry for her because she was crying? Because he didn't want to get in trouble for upsetting a first year? Or simply because he was a nice person? Luna seemed to see a side of him that no one else seemed to see. She liked that side of him. It showed that he had more than two brain cells and could function without George. Many people never got to see that. She wondered what went on in the Gryffindor common room when she wasn't there. Did they all talk about her? Say how much they didn't like her? How Loony she was? She certainly hoped not. Ginny and Fred were the best friends she had ever had! She felt lucky, Luna did, she was the outcast that was supposed have no friends and yet she did have them. Friends that is. They meant the world to her. She finally felt like part of something and the feeling was good.

Luna slowly turned the shower off and braced herself to step out in the cold.

After about an hour, Luna walked down the steps to the common room. She wasn't quite sure why she had taken so much time to get her hair perfect and even why she had put makeup on but for some reason she had. Probably out of boredom. She really thought Fred was going to ask her to do something with him for Halloween yesterday at the lake but he never did. She was kind of disappointed but it was the sort of disappointment you can live with.

Luna was part way through reading the quibbler her dad had sent her when she heard some commotion outside the common room door.

"I don't care if I don't know the bloody answer! Now let me in!"

"I'm sorry but that will not be possible, to get in to the Ravenclaw tower you need to correctly answer the question." said the portrait outside the entrance.

"Oh shush. What if I don't know your bloody answer? Then what?"

"I'm sorry but you cannot come in." the knocker said, an edge of annoyance in her voice.

Suddenly Luna realised who was trying to get in.

"Fred Weasley, what are you doing?" Luna giggled, attempting to climb down from the exit, Fred grabbed her hand and helped her.

"Well I wanted to come and see you. I waited outside for a while but you seemed pretty intent on staying up there." Fred said, pretending to be annoyed.

Luna just laughed. "Oh Fred, you do make my chuckle you know."

"Glad to be your source of entertainment." Fred muttered but knew he couldn't stay mad at Luna. It was his fault for not asking her in the first place. "So, Luna, fancy a ghost tour of the school?" Fred said "seeing as its Halloween and all."

"Sure, but I can't be back too late. I still have homework to do."

"Oh live a little! It's Friday after all."

"Ok, if you insist." Luna giggled.

All of a sudden Fred spun her round, placed his hands on her shoulders. He then looked at her, he really looked at her. It was as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. She was so beautiful and yet he had never noticed. She had amazing long blonde hair, all the way to her hips, amazing big blue eyes that seemed to stand out against her pale complexion. She also had the most perfect lips he had ever seen. He would have done anything to have kissed then right that second. But he didn't think it would have been very appropriate.

"Wow Luna, you look amazing."

She looked away and blushed.

"No really, you, you look really beautiful."

"Well thanks fred. You look awfully handsome yourself." Fred had never seen Luna go so red before so grabbed her hand and started running. He seemed to know where he was going but Luna had no idea.

They ended up in the dungeons. Luna still didn't know what was going on and Fred was in no rush to explain.

"This is where our ghost tour starts. It was down here that a certain professor Snape killed off the previous potions teacher. They say that you can still hear his moans on Halloween night." his voice went all eerie, a door slammed and a terrible moan could be heard. Luna jumped.

Once again Fred had grabbed her wrist and had taken her off somewhere.

"His lonely spirit took him up to this very classroom. He tried to seek friendship in some of the students; all were much to scared which only angered the spirit more."

All the windows started slamming and Luna let out a high pitched squeak.

Again Luna felt herself being dragged around Hogwarts, after a few stops around the school they were by the forbidden forest, Fred used his tall frame to help shelter her from the rain.

"Fred stop this!" Luna managed to shout through her giggles as they came to a halt.

"Well you know, thought you might appreciate a scare on Halloween." Fred said, shouting above the rain.

"Well I do but its currently past curfew and we missed dinner." Luna said, moving closer to Fred.

"You should know by now that Fred Weasley doesn't care for the rules." Fred told Luna coolly as he stared deeply into her dense eyes. Luna could have melted in that moment, never before had she had someone so close to her face. She tried to take in Fred's whole face, she attempted to memorise every freckle and the way a smile played across his lips. Fred just had this way of making girls swoon, whether it was natural or a talent he had obtained and practised at was unknown but Luna was certainly under his spell. Their faces where only inches apart and Fred could feel Luna's warm breath tingle across his face, he took I her smell (outdoors, strawberries and something he couldn't quite decipher). Fred could see the slight fear and anticipation in her eyes, also something that vaguely resembled lust. He wondered what his eyes must have looked like. Were they conveying his true emotions? He knew Luna was intuitive but he wasn't sure if she would be able to pick up the attraction through his eyes.

"Fancy a walk to the kitchens?" Fred asked Luna. What was he doing? She was a first year for crying out loud! Putting his arm around her in a truly older brother protective manner he attempted to shelter her from the rain.

As they got inside Luna turned and looked at Fred, the way the rain dripped from his hair, down past those amazing brown eyes, merged with his adorable freckles before falling pas his lips. Was this friendship or was this more? Without realising it Luna made to move her hand into Fred face to remove his wild hair from his eyes but before she could he grabbed her wrist gently. Never before had Luna been looked upon with such intensity and it made her feel a bit uneasy, a playful smile played across Fred's face and Luna instantly began to feel herself melt. The moment seemed perfect but as this was Luna, unlucky 'loony' Luna, of course it wouldn't be.

"AHHH!" a blood curdling scream could be heard from a few floors above them.

"What was that?" she asked, the fear in her voice was easy to hear.

"I have no idea."

"I'm scared." Luna managed to stutter.

Fred pulled Luna into a hug and kissed the top of her head. In a friendly, if slightly protective, way.

"The kitchens going to have to wait, we better check what's going on, ok?" Fred said.

Luna could only nod.

They ran up the stairs and through the corridors together hand in hand but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next. There was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, hung up seemingly dead. Then, painted next to her in what looked like blood was,

"_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._"

"Fred, what does it mean?" Luna whimpered, turning her head in to Fred's chest.

"I have no idea." was all he could say, pulling her closer to him.

"Fred, i'm scared." Luna was now crying and Fred couldn't blame her. It was terrifying, petrifying almost…

"Right everyone, up to your common rooms now!" McGonagall shouted. There were a few mumbles and groans of protest but everyone did as they were told.

"F-Fred i'm scared. I don't want to go." Luna was hysterical by now.

"Oh I won't be leaving you, don't worry." he grabbed her hand and started running through the crowds. "HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" he shouted. They caught up with her just outside the common room.

"Yes Fred?"

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Speaking to McGonagall."

"Aah right."

"That all?"

"Well… err… no." Fred muttered.

"Go on?"

"Well, I was wondering if Luna could stay in your dorm tonight. I don't trust them Ravenclaws and she's terrified."

Hermione's eyes warmed "of course she can." she smiled. "Come on Luna."

Luna ran after Hermione and gave Fred a grateful smile.

Secretly he wanted her to go to his dorm, that way he could have been sure of her safety, but he knew that even under the exceptional circumstances of the night it wouldn't have been acceptable. He also knew that she would have to go back to her own room tomorrow but at least tonight he knew she was safe. That gave him peace of mind, even if it was just temporarily.


	7. Chapter 7

Life was hell for Luna. After the chamber of secrets had been opened things had changed. She had to stay in the common room in the evenings, eat at her table at lunch and they all had to be escorted from class to class. This meant that the only person she could see was Ginny and even she was really off. She hardly ever spoke and when she did she was blunt and kind of mean. Luna just assumed that she was worried about the chamber of secrets being opened too and let her get on with it. She really did miss Fred, though, more than she could imagine. Luna hated life without Fred. All of the Ravenclaws still seemed to hate her, nobody bothered to talk to her, she couldn't get away from the snide comments and wrackspurts seemed to have swarmed to her common room and yet there was nothing she could have done about it. She had nothing to do, no one to see and no life to live. She just wished it could all be over. That night she went to bed early.

At about 12.15 an owl tapping on the window woke Luna up. She ran over and let the owl in; it shook of its feathers and took off into the night. Luna tore open the envelope and read the content.

"_Luna,_

_Please come to the corridor on the 7__th__ floor. You know that tapestry we always laugh at of the trolls doing ballet? Meet me there. As soon as you get this letter. However, I will understand if you don't want to._

_Love Fred."_

"What am I doing?" Luna thought to herself as she got out of bed and changed. Just the thought of seeing Fred seemed to make her do the dumbest things.

She walked down the corridor to the tapestry and waited. She was about to turn and run because there was no sign of Fred he appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Thought you were going to stand me up." Fred called from across the corridor with a smirk on his face; he knew full well that she wouldn't dream of it. He then ran over to her and gave her a crushing hug, swinging her around in the air.

"Oh Fred I've missed you." Luna gushed.

"I've missed you too." Fred said, Luna's hair muffled his voice as he kissed the top of her head.

"now Fred, why have you called me out of my room?"

"well you know. I thought you might want to see me." he told her coolly.

"oh right. Aren't you worried we might get caught?" Luna asked, her eyes shining with fear.

"Well, when I say I know the secrets of the castle I mean it." Fred told Luna, she looked at him, her face still full of confusion. "I know Filch's timetable by heart. Me and George learnt ti as soon as we got here, its changed slightly this year but nothing we cant accommodate." he laughed, Luna nodded. "and just so you know, I'm pretty sure nothing will happen to us. The chamber may be open but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Fred smiled some what reassuringly and looked at Luna to see her reaction. She grinned and nodded, "I trust you." the words startled Fred for a while, never before had anyone told him they trusted him. Ever. Did she really mean it'? should she really trust him? Only last time he saw her he had almost kissed her which was completely inappropriate. He was going to talk to her about ti tonight but then decided against it, he couldn't abuse her trust like that. He tried to smile at her, it started off fake and half hearted but as he caught sight of Luna biting her lips with nervousness from breaking the rules, he broke out with a huge grin across the face before leading her along the corridor.

"I thought you would. I just can't believe it took me this long to work it out. I'd forgotten what you looked like and everything!" Fred joked, using it as an excuse to look at her as they walked along and he wasn't disappointed. She was beautiful. She wasn't exactly the stereotypical in your face beauty, her beauty was more subtle and easier to miss but once you spotted it you were rewarded.

"wow Fred, this is beautiful." Luna said in awe as she skipped around the outskirts of the clearing in the forbidden forest. She figured that she was already breaking the rules by being out tonight so it hardly mattered that she was now wondering the forest with just Fred to look after her. The thought of danger didn't even cross her mind.

"glad you like it." Fred replied as he sat on a rock in the middle, he was enjoying just watching Luna skip around with the moonlight dancing off of her hair and reflecting around the beautiful trees surrounding them. Luna was now in pursuit of a small fire fly and the look of amusement and pure wonder etched upon her face entertained Fred to no end. She was amazing.

"are we going to come here often?" Luna called from across the clearing, obviously intrigued with her chase fo the firefly.

"we can come here as often as you want." Fred smiled.

"good. I like it here. I feel safe."

"well so do I."

"that's good but I do think we should be careful. Those spiders over there look suspicious." Luna said as she pointed over to the far corner where a huge line of spiders seemed to be walking across the meadow as if on an army march.

"I don't like the look of those." Fred said as he shook his head and moved over to where Luna stood oblivious to the danger the creatures might implicate. It wasn't that Fred was terrified of spiders, as was his brother Ron, but then he wasn't particularly fond of them either.

"we should go." Fred whispered into the silent night and grabbed Luna's arm.

"yes I agree. You have a lot of wrackspurts around your head and I think it's the spiders attracting them." Luna looked up at him, her whole body and eyes radiated seriousness and concern.

"yeh I think you might be right." Fred replied grimly, there was no point telling Luna they didn't exist so they headed back to the castle.

"so this is goodbye." Fred murmured as they hid behind a statue at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

"yes it is for now. When will I know to meet you again?" Luna looked startled and worried but she knew she had to stay strong.

"just watch for my signal." Fred said before giving Luna a kiss on the forehead and pulling her into a tight hug. "now go, get some sleep." eh whispered and then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy with Christmas things and seeing family. I'll post more chapters now (I've got them all written up) and hope to update my other stories too. Thanks for the positive reviews of Ravenclaw Woes. It would be nice if a few more people could read it? Its Fred and Luna so I hope all you guys will like it, thanks. Hope you all had a great Christmas!**_

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks things became worse. After Colin Creevey had been petrified, along with headless nick (if they could petrify a ghost, they could petrify anyone) the whole castle was on lockdown. Even Ravenclaw, the supposed intelligent house, was going crazy and buying amulets and potions to protect them selves. Luna knew it was all nonsense and yet she still felt drawn towards buying one. She resisted, reasoning that it would be ridiculous. She was, after all, a pureblood. Ginny just seemed to become worse and worse. The chamber must have been really affecting her. She looked pale and ill in all of her lessons and never spoke unless asked a direct question by a teacher. She never seemed to do any work, just sit there and nervously chew her lip. Luna found this distressing. Ginny was one of her best friends but whatever she did never seemed to help. The only thing that seemed to keep Luna sane was going to see Fred in their clearing in the forest. Fred had even learnt from Hermione how to make the perfect portable fire and a spell to help keep them dry when it was raining. It had become a regular occurrence and she wouldn't have had it any other way. In all this confusion and turmoil Fred was the one thing that remained constant. She missed not being able to spend all day with him. But at least a few hours at night was better than no time at all. Most of the evening were spent but sat together talking or just thinking, happy to be in one another's presence. It was their sanctuary. A space of normality among the hell that had taken over Hogwarts.<p>

Fred didn't like to admit it but he was terrified. He hadn't really known Colin but had seen him around the common room, usually with a camera in his hands. He would always be babbling away happily about something, usually Harry Potter. The fact that he was petrified was scary. He was just so innocent and above everything else he was a child. He was a first year and small for his age. How someone could have done that baffled Fred. Who ever it was must have been a truly heartless monster.

"So Luna." Fred mumbled.

"Yes?" Luna turned to look up at him.

"Are you staying here for Christmas?" Fred said, carelessly running his hands through Luna's hair.

"Mhmm. Probably." was the only thing Luna could say, it has 3.30 and she was very tired.

"Good, so am I. now let me walk you back up to the Ravenclaw tower. You look shattered."

"I'm not that tired."

"Luna, you honestly are such a bad liar." Fred laughed, "Come on Luna, you need to sleep"

After Fred dropped Luna off at the common room, he began his way back to his own dorm. He was confused about his feelings for Luna. He had liked her since he had first seen her on the train. Maybe her vulnerability made him feel the need to protect her or maybe it was just the fact that she was such a lovely person. He decided that it was probably a mix of both. He wondered if Luna had told anyone about there night time meetings, he certainly hadn't. he though his friends might take a dim view of him taking a girl out of the safety of her common room just to see him, it was selfish after all. Especially because that girl was younger than him making her less able to protect herself from the monster that lurked the halls and especially because that girl was Luna Lovegood. He began to fell terrible about what he was doing, even more so as he thought about what he would do if someone was taking Ginny out of the safety the common room provided. Was what he doing not only irrational but wrong and unfair? He decided not to dwell on it. Right now she needed a friend and so did he. That's all they would be for now. Just the thought of not being able to see her as regularly was upsetting. He needed her more than ever right now.

He crept back in to his bed and laid there. Just as he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn he heard his twin brother mumble, "I hope Luna's ok." he hoped he had been dreaming but secretly he knew he wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Ginny." Luna said as she sat down in her usual seat next to Ginny in transfiguration.

Ginny seemed to jump but didn't say anything. She looked worse than ever and Luna really felt for her. "Hope you ok, Ginny, do you want me to take you to the hospital wing or anything? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Ginny snapped.

Luna was about to reply but professor McGonagall saved her the worry as she strolled into the classroom. "Ok class, today we are going to learn how to transfigure teapots. It will require all your concentration and hard work. Understand?"

Ginny gathered her books and walked out.

"Miss Weasley, where are you going?" McGonagall attempted to follow but then decided against it. "Miss Lovegood, do you have any idea as to why my student just left the classroom?"

"I don't think she was feeling too well, professor." was the only reason Luna could think of, worry was etched across her face. Ginny was a dear friend but Luna really did wish she would stop acting out acting out of sorts!

The day carried on as normal for Luna but Ginny didn't return for any of her lessons. She didn't see her at lunch either. She tried to put it to the back of her mind but she just couldn't. It was not like Ginny and it had to be something more than just the chamber, surely…

Things carried on like this for what seemed like forever for Luna, Ginny got progressively worse and she really did miss her friend. It was lovely seeing Fred but she missed the others too. The only thing that seemed to be going right was her school work, she was doing well in all of her subjects, apart from DADA that was. However hard she tried, she just couldn't get the jist of all the spells and theories. It just didn't make any sense and wasn't very logical. It sometimes made her feel inferior and a lot more venerable, especially in times like these. She was aware that a duelling club had been set up but didn't bother to go. She didn't want to embarrass herself like that. She was aware that Fred and the rest of them had gone. She had a feeling many girls had gone just because it was Professor Lockhart running the club but she didn't really see the appeal; he wasn't that good looking and if Luna was honest, he always seemed kind of arrogant. No the sort of person she liked to be around. The Weasleys seemed to have a real talent for defence against the dark arts. They may not have been the most intelligent people but they were all fiercely loyal, very good at defence spells and amazing people to be around. In her opinion anyway. That was part of the reason she felt to safe in the presence of them she knew that they would never let anything harm her even if she wasn't so good at defence spells.

Luna was sitting in the common room when an annoyed looking 5th year came through the portrait hole and walked over to her. "Oh by the way, Dumbledore is looking for you. Says its urgent or something." they said in a bored voice.

Luna jumped up immediately and ran to Dumbledore's office as fast as she could. One because apparently it was urgent and two because she didn't feel safe wondering around the school without Fred.

As she got to the office she realised she had no idea what the password was. She stood there pondering what to do next when the door opened. She crept inside. It seemed Dumbledore wasn't there at that precise moment so she decided to stay awhile and wait. She wondered about how the door managed to open but put it down to how powerful Dumbledore's magic was. Her mind then turned to the office itself. It was full of things Luna had never seen before; they amused her rather a lot, although she was careful to not touch anything in case she broke it. She was just wondering over to look at a sword that was placed in the corner of the room when she heard a slight cough, she turned but nobody was there. Thinking she was hearing things she carried on making her way across the office. She heard another little cough and turned to see the sorting hat, sat on its stool looking at her.

"hello." she said wondering over it, after being brought up in a magic world, talking to a hat didn't seem so strange.

"You, your Luna Lovegood, aren't you?" the hat said, its voice crackling from disuse.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You were a problem for me you know. I don't often get problems and I rarely make mistakes; however you, you I made a mistake with." the hat's wise old voice told her.

"What do you mean? How did you make the mistake?"

"People do not realise how important ones house is to forming ones character and future. I fear I have made a grave mistake. You may have the brains of a Ravenclaw like your dear mother and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff like your beloved father but you are a true Gryffindor at heat and that is where you belong. However things cannot be changed and in the words of Albus Dumbledore, It does not do well to dwell on the past and forget to live." after his small speech the hat crumpled back in to a pile and said nothing more.

"He always was a curious item." Dumbledore chuckled making Luna jump.

"H-hello professor. The door was open so I just came in. I hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't Luna. Curiosity is a good thing, as long as it is treated with great caution."

"Yes professor." Luna didn't really understand.

"Now i've called you to my office today, Luna, to discuss a certain Miss Ginny Weasley. She has not been right since the chamber of secrets has been opened, all of her teachers have commented on it. I wondered if you had anything to add to that?"

"I have nothing to add, sorry professor Dumbledore sir, I wish I could help. I really do. I don't know what's up with her and it troubles me." Luna said in a rush.

"There is nothing to fret about, Miss Lovegood; all will be fixed soon enough. You may leave."

"Thank you professor." she still wasn't sure as to why she had been called to his office but she hoped that what she said had been enlightening.

"So he just asked you how she was doing?" Fred enquired, his was sprawled across one of the larger rocks in the clearing in the forbidden forest, Luna was lying on the floor reading the quibbler.

"Along the lines of that yes." Luna mumbled half heartedly. Surly it wasn't that hard to grasp, she had repeated the story at least five times.

"Hmm… A bit weird, don't you think?"

"No not really. Your sister has been acting odd ever since the chamber of secrets was opened. At first I thought it might be just worry, I mean everyone scared, but after awhile I kind of guessed it was something else. Something more." Luna trailed off.

Fred shot up suddenly, his movements surprised Luna. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Fred calm down, I wasn't implying anything." Luna's voice was calming, as if trying to get Fred out of his sudden mood.

"But you were went you? You mean to tell me that I don't know my sister well enough?"

"No, that's not it Fred."

"Or what… that she's the one to have opened the chamber of secrets?"

Luna didn't reply. She had never seen Fred so angry.

"It is! Of course! Luna, you're mental! What are you thinking?" Fred was now pacing. Luna was sat on the floor with her knees tucked right under her chin, not knowing what to do. She stayed quiet which only made Fred rant on more.

"How dare you accuse my sister! How dare you! Just because she hasn't been talking to you much recently, she has other friends you know! She's probably only friends with you because she feels sorry for you. That's the only reason anyone's friends with you. Because they feel sorry for you or because I tell them to! No wonder no one likes you if this is how you act, its- Luna?" Fred turned and realised she was gone. He then realised what he said and regretted it instantly, well, all apart from the accusing his sister parts.

"Luna, Luna!" he shouted down the corridors. She was fast but he was faster and he knew he would catch up with her. "Luna!" he shouted as he saw the ends of her blonde hair turn a corner. "Luna stop, please." he had caught p with her and grabbed her shoulder. "Please remove your hand from my shoulder, Fred Weasley." tears were streaming down her face and she looked utterly distraught.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, Luna. Please believe me."

"You know I thought that for once I had friends, best friends even. It was that thought and that thought alone that kept me going when I knew everyone else in the school hated me. What's the point Fred, what's the point?"

"Luna…"

"And don't worry yourself, Fred; don't bother asking anyone else to be my friend. They clearly don't want to be." Luna spat the words. Fred was about to reply when a scared looking Ginny rounded the corner with soaking wet robes, she ran right past them, as if she hadn't even seen them.

"What?" Fred mumbled.

"I don't know Fred, but it obviously had nothing to do with the chamber." Luna ran off, fresh tears running down her face. Fred had never felt so guilty in his entire life.

Little did Fred know that when Luna implied there was something more she was taking about the nargles, not the chamber of secrets.


	10. Chapter 10

Fred hadn't seen or spoken to Luna at all in the last few weeks. After Gryffindor's humiliating defeat to Slytherin he had tried to look for her but to no avail. He missed her more than he could imagine and didn't know how she would be fairing up. They were no closer to finding the person who opened the chamber then what they were before. The Christmas he had meant to spend with Luna had been and gone much to his disappointment but there was nothing he could do about it. And with Hermione now petrified and Ginny in some sort of trance like state, he had no girls he could really trust with advice to get Luna back. He was out of ideas and didn't even know where to start when it came to apologising. Especially to someone who he cared about so much.

To make it worse Ginny still wouldn't tell him what she was doing out of bed when he caught her. He knew that he would have been able to talk it through with Luna and work it all out but because of one moment of stupidity he couldn't. He had no chance of apologising, either. He could only ever see her in their clearing in the forbidden forest and it was hardly likely that she would be there seeing as she currently hated him. What was he going to do?

Luna had had enough. It was 8pm and everyone in the common room was being nasty to her. She had tended to spend most other time in her room of late. She wasn't even aware that people were capable of being so nasty! It seemed the Ravenclaws were worse than the Slytherins! It never used to bother her, but having to constantly be in a common room with them had taken its toll on poor Luna. So, putting down her book on rare magical creatures, she left. She heard a few people shout after her, asking where 'Loony' was going but she didn't bother to answer them. They wouldn't care anyway. Luna glanced down the corridor to make sure it was clear before wondering down it. She was in a world of her own and wasn't really aware of where she was until professor Dumbledore's voice broke through her day dream. "What to you mean Minerva? Surely she can't be gone!"

"I'm afraid that's the case, Albus, miss Ginny Weasley has gone. In to the chamber I suspect."

Luna didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation, running past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom she raced to the Gryffindor common room. She realised she didn't have the password so started to holler just outside the room instead, hoping that someone inside would hear her.

"Stop shouting would you!" George said climbing through the portrait hole. "Oh Luna, I didn't realise it was you. Emm… Want me to get Fred?"

"No-no its fine. I need to talk to you, actually. It's urgent."

"Well what is it?"

"It's Ginny. She's been taken." Luna said in a rush.

"What. Are you sure?" George asked, visibly paling.

"I'm afraid so. I overheard professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore talking about it. Their extremely worried."

George carried on in silence, his face unknowingly showing Luna an impersonation of a confused fish for a while before he started shouting "FRED! FRED! Come here urgently!"

"w-what are you doing, George?" Luna stammered. She really didn't want to see Fred.

"He has a right to know, Luna. It's his sister." George told her softly.

"Your right. I better go, bye."

Instead of going back to the common room, she hid around the corner and listened.

"Yes Georgie boy?"

"Well Luna ju-"

"Luna was here?" Fred exclaimed, anger and disbelief seemed to be amoung the emotions running through his voice.

"Yes fred, now concent-"

"Why didn't you just keep her here? You know I need to talk to her what have y-" he was starting to get rather hysterical.

"FRED! Get a grip. Your little sister is in the chamber of secrets."

After that all Luna could hear was the pounding of footsteps travelling further and further in to the distance until she couldn't hear them anymore. She sat there for a minute more before heading back to the Ravenclaw tower. She was worried about Ginny but she knew that she would be fine. She was a Weasley, they were survivors.


	11. Chapter 11

Word soon got out about what had actually happened with the chamber of secrets and Luna's suspicions had been right. Ginny Weasley had been the one to open the chamber of secrets. The closing of the chamber was followed by a huge celebration and, much to everyone's delight, all exams were cancelled. Luna had been avoiding Fred since their argument all that time ago and was getting along just fine. Friendless, but fine. As she finished packing her trunk to leave for the summer she began to think about him. Did she really want to go home for six weeks knowing that they weren't friends? No not really but what could she do? What he had said still upset her; she wondered if it was true. Were Neville and Ginny and the others just friends with her because they felt sorry for her or because Fred told them to be?

She had decided to sit in a compartment with Neville on the way back. Who else did she need? She had also resumed speaking to Lee Jordan once they were allowed to roam the castle once again. But was it all fake? She met Neville outside the Ravenclaw common room so they began their trek to the carriages in thoughtful silence.

"Neville…" Luna asked in a questioning tone, breaking the silence.

"Yeh?" Neville answered looking up.

"Are you just friends with me because you feel sorry for me?"

"Of course not, Luna. What makes you think that?" Neville asked in utter disbelief. He was still unaccustomed to her bluntness when it came to questions.

"Oh just a person. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just tell me who it was."

"No need Neville. Why is your remembrall red?"

"Oh god. See you in a bit Luna, I think i've forgotten my wand." so off Neville went, running up to the Gryffindor common room to collect his wand. This left Luna temporarily alone so she just stood there humming to herself and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Fred Weasley packed his trunk unenthusiastically. Whilst George and Lee joked and laughed, Fred just stood there. He only wanted one person right now and that person was Luna. He had tried to speak to her, to tell her how sorry was. He now knew she was right and he felt even worse than before. His constant attempts to contact her had been ignored. She didn't seem interested in being his friend again. Well why should she? The way he had treated her was unexuable, he had crossed the line and he knew that. He knew Luna was sensitive about her friendships or lack of them, even if she did cover it up, and he hadn't really helped matters. He was acting so out of character, even George and Lee noticed it. This was not Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley didn't take no for an answer. Fred Weasley would never mope around when he knew he could change things for the better. Fred Weasley needed Luna Lovegood. But Luna Lovegood hated Fred Weasley and so she should. At that precise moment he stood up, stretched his lanky frame and walked out. He heard George call something after him but ignored it. He needed time to be alone, time to think. He knew he wouldn't get much of that time over the summer; holidays at The Burrow were always more than crowded. Fred liked it that way.

Fred unknowingly marched right up to the Ravenclaw tower and as he did so he saw a younger student struggle down the stairs with their trunk. He ran up to them and helped them down before realising that it was Luna Lovegood. Except this Luna Lovegood was paler and unsmiling, she looked ill and had dark circles under her eyes, even her usually bright hair looked dull and just seemed to hang around her shoulders and her eyes were lifeless as well. Fred felt his heart crumble inside of him. Had he caused this stark change in her?

As she turned to thank her rescuer she fell silent. She and Fred just looked at each to her, Fred with remorse in his eyes, Luna with fear in hers. He pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Please don't be like this Luna." he mumbled quietly in to her hair. "I'm so sorry, I know you were right and I knew it all along I suppose. I just could admit it to myself, or at least I didn't want to admit it to myself. I have missed you so much and-and I really can't face loosing you, Luna. Your ju-" he didn't have chance to finish. Luna reached up and placed a hand over his mouth with a giggle,

"It's ok Fred. I understand." she murmured kindly. On the exterior she was calm and happy but inside she knew she was only forgiving him because he was right. And if he was right it meant that she had to cling on to all of the friendships she possibly could, including this one.

Fred pulled her in to a tight hug. All too soon it was over and they had to go get there stuff and head off to the Hogwarts express, Neville by their side.

As Ginny had left school soon after the chamber had been closed to fully re-cooperate Neville, Luna, George, Fred and Lee sat in the compartment together. The journey was a quiet one with everybody lost in their own personal thoughts. Luna was going to Miss Hogwarts. It felt like her home now and she was going to miss her friends a lot. They were perfect, they really were.

After what felt like minuets they were in Kings Cross station on platform nine and three quarters. This is where her journey had begun but it certainly wasn't going to end here. She said her goodbyes to Lee and George. She had asked George to say hi to Ginny for her, she then turned to Neville who gave her a massive bear hug. She was really going to miss him.

"Promise you'll write me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Luna giggled happily.

Finally she turned to Fred who looked uncharacteristically upset. He gave her a massive hug. "You're going to meet up with me at some point this summer, promise?"

"Of course I will Fred. If it wasn't for you I would have no friends and be as lonely as ever. Thank you fred."

"That's alright; your amazing Luna and you know that's not true." Luna could swear she saw a tear in Fred's eye. Luna was already crying but didn't care.

"Fred, your acting funny." she said through her tears "I think some of those nargles must be affecting your brain."

Luna could feel Fred chuckle, it was a nice feeling. "Same old Luna. I'm glad you haven't changed. You're perfect and I love you just the way you are."

No one seemed to even pick up on the fact that Fred Weasley had just admitted to loving the girl they called Loony in the middle of Kings Cross station and nor did they care to be completely honest. This was Loony after all, she was probably hearding together a small group of what-cha-ma-call-its to get Freds attention. But she wasn't. Only Fred knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the 1st of September and Luna had just boarded the Hogwarts express. It was hard to believe that it had only been a year since she had first set foot on this train. She reflected on the past year. The ups, the downs and the completely perfect moments. Usually spent with Fred. She wondered what new adventures this year would bring and how it would all pan out. It seemed that this year she was one of the first on the train so she found an empty compartment and sat in it. She saw Draco Malfoy walk past on his own which was weird, he was never usually seen without the presence of Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise. She also spotted an older looked adult with shabby clothes on. She had never seen him before and guessed he was a new member of staff or something.

She hoped the others would be able to find her in her in the compartment. She had missed them terribly over the summer.

"Luna!" Lee Jordan shouted about five minuets later, lugging his trunk into the compartment.

"Hello Lee, good summer?" Luna asked him in her sing-song voice.

"Amazing thanks. We went to go stay at our villa and Spain for most of it, it was amazing."

"Glad to hear it." Luna smiled.

"So what have you done this summer?" Lee chose the seat opposite Luna.

"Oh I spent a lot of time with father. He went on another trip looking for rare creatures. It was very enlightening really."

"Sounds like you had a great summer!" lee chuckled.

"I also got a letter home informing me that I will be allowed to attend extra Defence Against The Dark Arts classes as that is the subject I most struggle at I will be assigned to an older student and they will help teach me. It's fascinating really."

"I never knew they did extra classes." Lee murmured. "Well I wonder who you'll get teaching you." he then added, slightly louder.

At that moment Neville Longbottom entered the compartment. Luna couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She had missed him so much and the letters they had been sending really weren't enough. "Neville!" Luna beamed as he took the space next to her.

"Oh god Luna i've missed you." Neville laughed, "Id almost forgotten what a nargles was." all three of them laughed at that. Before getting a less than brief explanation on exactly what a nargles was.

They were just learning about how Neville had spent the summer helping his Gran sort out the house when the compartment door was suddenly swung open,

"no need to worry. The Weasleys are here!" George shouted as he strided in with Ginny and Fred following in quick succession.

"How was Egypt?" Lee asked, ignoring there exuberant entrance.

That was all the coaxing George needed before launching into a full detailed report on their holiday.

About half way through the journey the train came to a sudden halt.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked who had remained rather quiet throughout the journey.

"I have no idea." was the unanimous answer. All of a sudden the lights went out and everything turned ice cold. Luna yelped in fear and grabbed the edge of her seat tightly.

She could hear all of the commotion on the train but none of it seemed to matter. All of a sudden she spotted a hooded figure at the door.

"_Should you really be doing that, love? I don't think it's safe."_

"_It will be fine Xenophilius. Don't worry yourself." chuckled a pretty blonde witch with amazing blue eyes._

"_But what about Luna? I think it's a bit risky…"_

"_You worry too much." the witch laughed light heartedly, her waist length hair shook as she laughed like a golden veil. She then muttered a spell under her breath._

_BANG!_

"_No!" the man named Xenophilius screamed as a young child began to cry…_

"Luna! Luna!" Luna awoke to see the worried eyes of Fred Weasley looking down on her.

"Where am I? What happened?" she tried to sit up but a pain shot through her head. She didn't even notice the close proximity in which Fred stood as he leant down beside her.

"I have no idea." Fred told her honestly as he helped her to sit up. He then supported her as she leant against him. All of a sudden she realised everyone in the carriage was looking at her. She made a feeble attempt to brush her hair out of her face but she was simply shaking too much, Fred helped her by taking her shaking hand in his steady one so she was able to brush away the stray hair. After that he simply didn't let go, even as their hands fell down to their sides his strong hand stayed around her tiny shaking fingers. It was then that it all came back to her. The moment her mother died, her father's pleas to stop her doing it, the moment she shot back in the air, her golden hair tinged with blood. In that moment an already pale Luna went even paler. Fred swiftly snaked his am around her waist to keep her propped up. "What's up." he whispered, signalling for everyone else in the carriage to carry on as normal.

"What were those things out there?" she asked with confused desperation in her voice.

"I honestly don't know Luna, what did they do to you?"

"I-I don't know. All I know is that when they were there all I could see and hear was the moments before mother-before mother died. It was horrible having to relive that, Fred, I hated it." Fred wrapped his arms tighter around her as he learnt of the horrors she had just experienced. She grasped the front of his shirt and cried silently. Fred, unsure of what else he could so, sat there and quietly comforted her.


	13. Chapter 13

The thought of travelling all the way to school with her friends (she was pretty sure they were her friends now anyway) gave Luna the strength to stop her tears. She silently wondered how they would get there so as they left the train, Fred still supporting Luna as she walked, her excitement grew even more. "So how do we get there?" Luna questioned Fred excitedly.

"You'll see." he winked before laughing. Luna loved to see Fred laugh. It helped to calm her inner turmoil.

Luna gasped. Never in he wildest dreams could she have imagined this being the way of getting to the castle.

"Like it then?" Fred bent down and whispered in Luna's ear.

"Thestrals are so beautiful don't you think?" Luna remarked in awe. Fred just passed it off as another creature she liked to talk about, a bit like the nargles. He was happy she was impressed with the horseless carriages that pulled themselves. He knew he always had been.

The rest of the journey to the castle was spent full of laughter and mindless chatter. The events of the train already almost forgotten; almost. But not quite.

Luna loved watching the new first years being sorted in to their new houses. It made her laugh when ever one was sorted into Gryffindor. They would get a huge cheer and a pat on the back from Fred and George, who were Hogwarts celebrities in their own rights. However she couldn't help but notice that none of the first years sat near her. In fact they seemed to avoid her like the plague. Maybe it was her new glasses she had purchased to detect warkspurts or maybe it was just that she really did have something wrong with her that people really hated. It all made her think of the conversation she had had with the sorting hat in Dumbledore office, would things be different if she was in Gryffindor? She guessed she would never know and blamed the sad feeling on the nargles she had allowed in to her brain.

"Miss Lovegood, miss Lovegood!" Luna could hear professor Flitwick call her name but it took her a while to spot him. "Ah Miss Lovegood, i'm glad i've caught you actually. Your extra defence against the dark arts classes will begin tomorrow night at seven. You will meet your tutor there." Flitwick smiled before carrying on along his way. Luna decided she was looking forward to these extra classes. DADA was the only thing she wasn't so good at and she desperately wanted to change that. She quietly headed for bed.

As Luna reached the emptiness of her bedroom all of day's events came rushing back to her. One in particular. Slowly Luna crumpled into a heap on the floor and began to slowly sob. She had managed to hide the memory of her mum's death for many years but today for some reason she just couldn't escape it, she had found out that it had been Dementors on the train but why had they felt the need to pick on her in particular? Slowly Luna dragged herself into her bed without even bothering to take her shoes off before landing in a restless sleep. Her last thought before she dropped off to sleep was how much she wished Fred could have been there next to her to comfort her and tell her it would be ok.

"Urgh look at Loony Lovegood." someone muttered to their friend before walking right in to Luna making her books go flying. The day was just getting worse and worse. First she had overslept; next she missed breakfast, now this. She dreaded to think what would happen in her DADA class. She quickly knelt down and began to pick up her stuff. Before she knew it someone's tall, lanky frame bent down to help her. At first she didn't realise who it was but she soon registered the pale skin and blonde hair. She hadn't really spoken to him since the awful train journey more than a year ago. The question was why was Draco Malfoy helping her?

"Thank you." Luna mumbled. Not really sure of how to act.

"That's quite alright." Draco drawled. "See you tonight at seven." without taking a second glance he swaggered off through the corridor. It was the most surreal thing that had happened to Luna and she was still unsure of why he had done it. She didn't even seem to register the last thing he had said, maybe the most important thing he had said.

"So Luna how was your first day back." Fred asked, casually draping his arm around Luna's shoulder.

"Alright I suppose. Yours?" Luna asked without really focusing.

"Mine was alright thanks. I mean the lessons were terrible but it's good to be back."

"Well that's always good." Luna said in the same subdued tone as before.

"You alright there Luna?"

"'course."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"See I think your lying." they were now outside so Fred spun Luna around to face him before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just tell me Luna." she avoided Fred's intense gaze as his hands moved slowly from her shoulders to her neck and then her face. "Luna…" Fred seemed to drag the last syllable of her name out for as long as humanly possible.

"People hate me, Fred. At least last year it was just a few nasty words. This year I have had my books knocked out my hands three times, my radish earrings have gone and so have my purple shoes. And it's only the first day back! The nargles really seem to have it in for me this year and I don't even know what i've done wrong. I just try to be myself but nobody liked me when i'm myself. Maybe I should just change and be done with it. Wear my hair differently, wear different clothes, talk about different things; I don't know. Just act more normal. I can't deal with it Fred, i've honestly had enough." it all came out in a rush.

"Luna Ssh." Fred gave Luna's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Don't ever change who you are for those idiots in there." he motioned toward the castle. "They are stupid if they can't see you for who you are. You have done nothing wrong and believe me; I will get our stuff back before you know it. And just so you know, you will always be perfect to me."

He then dragged her over to the top of the hill affectionately named Hagrid's hill. They could see the smoke leave the chimney of Hagrid's hut at the bottom of the hill and hear the hustle and bustle of the castle and yet at that moment Fred felt like Luna was the only other person in the world.

"Shoot! It's almost seven!" Luna jumped up quickly, she became all light headed from the speed she had got up but luckily Fred was on hand to catch her as she fell.

"Why the rush?" he laughed.

"Extra defence against the dark arts classes." she yelled over her shoulder as she began to run toward the castle. He didn't get that girl sometimes, he really didn't. The only thing he knew was that he was falling for her. Scratch that, he had already fallen. He was officially Looney for Lovegood.


	14. Chapter 14

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be intelligent." Draco hissed at Luna. It turned out he was to be her DADA tutor. It was a terrible end to a terrible day.

"W-well everyone has a weak point." Luna stammered quietly.

"Apparently so." Draco must have been getting teaching lessons from professor Snape. His snide comments could rival the man himself.

"Please Draco, its half nine. I'm tired. Can we carry this on next week?"

"NO!" Draco shouted at her. "Lazy little Ravenclaw. Stupid girl. Shaming the pureblood name. Stupid family, stupid parents. Absolutely no shame." he carried on under his breath, pacing as he did so. He may have only been a year older than Luna but at that moment he felt a lot older and Luna was truly terrified.

"Please." She pleaded. I'm tired and I can't concentrate."

"Very well. You may leave." Draco said before he turned and left leaving Luna sat in classroom. He had tried to teach her the expelliarmus spell but it just didn't seem to be working. So after over two hours of working on it Luna had had to admit defeat. She hated the feeling of being defeated, she loved to be the best she could be but for some reason she just couldn't. She thought last year was bad but this year seemed to be a whole lot worse.

George was out walking around the castle thinking things through in his mind. He had been very agitated of late. George couldn't help but feel slightly resentful towards Luna. He felt as though she was taking Fred away from him. He knew it sounded ridiculous but it was true. It had always been Fred and George. The terrible twins. Hogwarts legends. And yet now he felt as if that was being taken away from him. Yes he still had Lee but Lee was no match for Fred. They still had their laughs and fun times but it would have always been better with Fred there. George used to feel like he could read Fred's mind, know exactly what he was feeling. But now he hardly knew him and Fred was in no hurry to fix that. He was too occupied with Luna. The feeling of being replaced was horrible, George hated it but he hated the person who had replaced him even more.

"Fred, stop it." Luna giggled as Fred started bewitching little paper birds to follow Draco down the corridor. Draco turned around just as Fred and Luna dived in to the doorway of a classroom to hide. Luna looked as if she was about to laugh so Fred covered her mouth with his hand.

"ssh." he whispered pressing a finger to his lips but didn't take his hand off of Luna's mouth. He didn't trust her to not burst out laughing meaning Malfoy would catch them. He couldn't believe the way Malfoy had treated Luna. It disgusted him. He had waited outside the classroom the entire time. Only about ten minuets before Luna had finished with class had he remembered he was meant to have met George to plan some pranks. He was sure George would understand, though. He was pranking Malfoy, after all. And they certainly hated Malfoy.

Fred slowly peeked around the side of the doorframe. Draco had started walking again so he and Luna crept to follow him, Fred still firing more birds at the back of Draco's head.

All of a sudden Draco turned. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

But Fred was too quick. Before Luna could even blink Fred had his wand out. "Protego!" he shouted, Draco then flew in to the air and landed on his back, not giving his expelliarmus charm a chance to hit Fred. However, he quickly stood back up and pointed his wand at Luna instead, knowing that she would not be able to protect herself.

"Furnunculus!" he shouted but once again Fred was way too quick.

"Finite incantatem." he shouted.

Luna was terrified. Never before had she been so close to a wizarding duel and never had she had a real spell fired at her. Knowing she couldn't do anything about it made her positively determined to succeed in defence against the dark arts. At the same time, though, Fred amazed her. To most people he was just the funny one but in reality he was extremely talented. It was scary but awe inspiring at the same time. All Luna could do was watch in awe as Fred and Draco duelled in the corridors. She wanted to move but she was glued to the spot with fear, Fred's hair was falling into his eyes and his face was filled with concentration. An expression that Draco mirrored.

In the end it became all too much and Luna cowered in the corner behind a suit of armour that happened to be there. For some reason all the spells reminded her of her mother and made her relive the painful memory all over again. The fact that she was acting like such a child upset Luna more. She needed to be braver, to protect herself. Bu she couldn't. She was too weak.

"Luna. Are you ok?" Fred said grabbing Luna and picking her up. He kissed the top of her head. He was out of breath and clearly shaken, it was clear he was not a natural fighter.

"I'm fine thanks. There seemed to be a lot of warkspurts in the air."

"Yeh, I thought that too." Fred informed Luna. Still not letting her go. He was still too shaken to laugh.

"You were amazing, Fred. I never knew you could duel like that."

"Well. Just forget about it." he honestly hated fighting. He made a concuss decision there and then to only fight to protect his family. And Luna of course.

Luna didn't say anything and she certainly didn't stop thinking about it. In fact, it was the only thing she thought of as she fell asleep that night.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_

_**Just an update: **_

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and favourites for this story (it really makes my day). Thanks for all the suggestions on how to carry out my story, they really help me make this story the best I possible can and helps immensely with writers block. Just to tell the people who mentioned it, I am carrying on the thing with George for a little longer (as you can) and I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it yet but don't worry, nothing too terrible will happen. And as to the questions raised about Draco, I'm not too sure where I'm going with that either (maybe a few of your opinions will help?) but I have a feeling he will be a rather predominate role for at least part of the story.**_

_**Thanks a lot and remember please R&R! **_

* * *

><p>This year was busier than the previous year for the entire group. They found themselves not meeting up as much and time just seemed to fly by. Soon it was time for the first Hogsmede visit. Obviously Ginny and Luna couldn't go but the others had promised to bring them back lots of sweets. Luna didn't mind too much anyway, George had been making her feel awkward all week and making Luna Lovegood feel awkward was a tough mission to have accomplished.<p>

As Luna and Ginny walked across the castle, they thought about the others.

The others wouldn't have left the castle yet but would be going soon enough. They found them selves unsure of what to do next. However the decision was soon made for them.

"ssh." someone whispered in Luna's ear as they covered her mouth and dragged her behind a statue of an old hag. Luna struggled; she had been taken by surprise and had no idea who it was. "Oh just stop moving would you?" the voice whispered in her ear in an agitated manor. She turned around and Ginny, too, had been dragged behind the statue although she was laughing. It was then that she realised that it was Neville who had grabbed Ginny and she guessed it was Fred who had grabbed her. She instantly stopped struggling. The hand was removed from her mouth.

"God, I thought you were going to kill me!" Fred laughed. He had obviously found the whole situation highly amusing; Luna on the other hand was a bit shaken up. She began to glare at Fred but couldn't keep it up for long. Soon enough she was laughing along with the others.

"So Emm. Shouldn't you guys be in Hogsmede?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh were going, little sis." this earnt Fred a deserved punch on the shoulder. "But you're coming too."

All of a sudden Fred whispered "dissendium." Before he then grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her down a secret passageway behind the one eyes witch statue. It kind of reminded Luna of Halloween when she was being dragged around the castle on a ghost hunt. That reminded her of the moment they had shared by the forbidden forest. She blushed in to the darkness.

Luna heard Ginny laugh in to the darkness and soon enough the rest of them had joined in. they had no idea why they were laughing but at that moment in time walking out of the castle through a pitch black tunnel was the funniest thing in the entire world.

"Where are we?" Ginny laughed, still clutching Neville's hand.

"Well. We should be in the basement of Honeydukes." Fred laughed.

"How did you manage that?" Ginny questioned her older brother is wide eyed disbelief.

"Well thanks to Neville here really. He thought it was a bit unfair that you guys couldn't come along so asked me if I knew any secret passageways. Obviously I do so we brought you here."

"Simple as that." Neville laughed. Luna was glad he was so happy; Ginny just seemed to have a great effect on him.

Luna gasped as Fred led her through to the shop floor of Honeydukes. It was full of every colour imaginable. Pastel pink, bright red, sea blue, luminous yellow. It was like a colour explosion. Then the smell hit Luna. She decided it was among the best smells in the world. She could smell chocolate, lemon, sugar, rose and some more smells she couldn't distinguish. It was amazing and she loved it.

"This is only the sweet shop. Wait 'till you see the rest of the village." Fred bent down and whispered in her ear. It was then that she realised ha hadn't let go of her hand since they had left Hogwarts. The thought of Fred holding her hand made her smile even wider. Nobody had ever made her feel like that before and she loved the feeling. Hell, she loved Fred Weasley.

They quickly exited the shop on the promise that they would return there a bit later, first Fred had to meet some friends in the three broomsticks.

"Alright Georgie boy." Fred shouted as he swaggered over to the table where George and Lee sat. He was followed by Neville. The girls had gone to the toilet.

"Haha Freddo. How are you?" George patted Fred on the back.

"Well thanks. Well."

"I've just been speaking to our dear brother Ronald and his dear friend Hermione. You just missed them."

"Did they have anything interesting to share?" Fred enquired.

"Not really. Sirius Black is still out there and nobody knows why. Dementors are still every where but nobody really knows much."

"Well at least Hogwarts is the safest place to be at a time like this." Fred mused.

"I'll second that." George laughed but the laughter was cut short. "What are they doing here?" he said through gritted teeth, his voice didn't even begin to express his anger.

"Who?" Fred asked, the light hearted cheer still remained in his voice.

George pointed towards Ginny and Luna who had just walked in. "them."

"Well we thought it would b-" shut it Neville. I was asking Fred.

"That's no way to talk to Neville and you know it, George!" they are here because they are our friends. Now apologise!"

"Fred. This was supposed to be a day for you me and Lee. Just like old times. Just like it used to be before you decided to be the good bloody Samaritan and befriend every one, even Ravenclaws," he pointed at a very startled Luna, "It was bad enough that he was invited." he pointed towards Neville now. "And now these too! It's ridiculous, they are clearly more important to you so I'll be off. Come on Lee." they started to leave. Fred followed.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Apparently i'm not really wanted here." Neville said quietly as his cheeks started to turn a vivid shade of red. He looked at the ground out of embarrassment and shame.

"That's a lie, Neville. Of course you are!" Ginny said as she gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. Luna hastily nodded in agreement.

"And for some reason you two weren't wanted here either." Neville mumbled.

"Sometimes I really do hate my brother." Ginny fumed. She just seemed angry but Luna just felt more than a little hurt.

"Should we all just go home?" Neville asked. The other two nodded in agreement. There was something nice about hearing Hogwarts referred to as home, even after all that had happened it was the first place Luna had ever felt at home in; well, since her mum had died anyway.

So with the promised trip to the sweetshop was forgotten, they headed back to the castle defeated and spent their day by the lake. It was then that Luna realised that she hadn't been spending much time with Neville and Ginny lately and she missed them more than she had ever expected. She then decided to make a promise to herself. No matter how hectic her life got with nargles, school work and her extra DADA classes, she would spend time with these two because time with them made the whole world seem happy again. While her relationship with Fred and Lee and especially George was extremely turbulent, these two remained a constant throughout and Luna was exceptionally grateful for that.

"Hey guys, happy Halloween by the way." Neville laughed as they headed back to the castle. Somehow all three of them had forgotten the date. They had a quick 'Halloween hug' which ended up in all three of them being in fits of laughter. They then promised to never embarrass themselves by doing something like that again in public, resulting in yet more laughter. Luna then headed back to her dorm to get changed for dinner. Despite what had happened at the beginning of the day she felt oddly content and at one with life. A warm feeling began to seep into the very depths of her mind and soul. Luna realised that for once, the whole world was free of wrackspurts and nargles.


	16. Chapter 16

_**And here's another chapter. Simply because I'd written it and I was going to save it for a while before posting but I love you guys too much. Thanks! As always, please R&R :D ! Also please note that the more reveiws and favourites i have, the longer the chapters (a little bit of bribary). I'll carry on regardless but they can be pretty inspiring for the aspiring writer.**_

* * *

><p>"Everyone get to the great hall NOW!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the castle. It was late evening and people were confused as to why they had to go to the great hall. Nothing of the sort had ever happened before, even for the older students.<p>

"Right! Come on people, follow me in single file please." the prefect called across the common room. Everyone did as they were instructed. After all, it must have been important.

As they made their way down through the corridors Luna could hear the nervous chatter among the Ravenclaws. Everybody still ignored her, some things never changed, but it was still interesting to hear. As Luna put on her special glasses she couldn't help but notice all the wrackspurts in the air. So they were back, the nasty little blighters. Maybe that was something to do with why they had to be rushed to the great hall. Surely a school couldn't be run efficiently with all an infestation of wrackspurts on such a large scale.

As Luna entered the great hall she was handed a sleeping bag and a pillow. She had no idea why and hardly any of the teachers were there to explain. She was then told by he head boy that everyone would be spending the night in there and that she should choose some where to sit. Luna obliged and found herself sat in a corner on her own. All of the tables bar one had gone. The one that remained was filled with snacks although not many people had taken any, the only person who seemed to be eating was Fred and Ginny's brother that Luna assumed to be Ronald Weasley. Seeing as there was nothing to do, Luna decided to copy some of the others around her and attempted to fall asleep.

After what felt like a lifetime Luna drifted off into to an uneasy sleep.

"ssh." someone whispered.

Luna had awakened a few hours later to discover someone knelt beside her. It was Fred.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Luna whispered. She then looked around the hall. All of the students were asleep and so was the current teacher on guard duty, professor Lupin.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you here on your own, did you?"

"Well after today…" Luna trailed off. She wiped her hand across her forehead. It was damp. What was going on?

"What happened to day was nothing. I wouldn't ever let anything ever become between us I promise." the seriousness in his voice was so un Fred like but Luna was great full to hear this. She had been worrying about it all evening.

"What's going on, Fred?"

"Sirius black. He's in the castle." Fred informed her.

Luna took in a sharp gasp of breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. He tried to get in to the Gryffindor common room. Slashed the portrait of the fat lady and everything."

"That's truly awful, Fred, thank goodness your ok."

"It's not me he's after. He wants Harry Potter."

This didn't calm Luna very much; she still looked up at Fred, her eyes wide with worry.

He sighed and laid down beside her. Inwardly it was kind of reassuring to know that Luna cared so much and looked so worried. He also couldn't help but appreciate how amazing she looked, even at a time like this. He then placed his arms around Luna and held her as tight as he could before shifting her into his lap.

"I'm sorry Luna. I would have come over earlier but I wanted to let you sleep. I would have left you until tomorrow but you just looked so vulnerable. I couldn't leave you on your own. I felt too bad. And then I saw you thrashing around and calling out in your sleep, it scared me Luna. What was going on?" Fred whispered in to Luna's hair.

Luna didn't respond with words, instead she just held him closer and thought of the day's events. She didn't really feel up to telling him. Fred shifted his weight slightly so that he could look at her.

"Luna tell me. What's up?" he asked with a voice full of the up most concern.

"Probably another nightmare. It's nothing." Luna dismissed the allegations and looked away from Fred.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes Fred. It's nothing too unusual. Weirder things have been known to happen you know."

"But you were calling out a name." he paused as his eye brows knotted together slightly, "something along the lines of Amelia."

"My mother." Luna whispered without making eye contact with Fred. It didn't surprise her that she was dreaming about her mother; it had become a regular occurrence since the awful event on the train at the beginning of the year. The Dementors seemed to have brought up a memory she had hidden for so long and now it simply would not go away.

"It's ok Luna. I'm here now. Nothings going to hurt you." Fred whispered almost silently as he gently rocked Luna whilst still wrapping his arms around her protectively. Fred wished he could have stayed like that forever but all too soon Luna fell in to a peaceful sleep knowing that Fred was there to protect her and keep the nargles away.

Luna awoke the next morning feeling very disorientated.

"Morning beautiful." Fred murmured quietly. To a very confused Luna.

In one quick moment she realised where she was. She was lying there in Fred's arms, his hands in her hair and her head against his chest. She couldn't have been happier. But how? Why? Then she remembered she was in the great hall with the whole school right there and Sirius black was on the loose somewhere. She tried to move. It all came flooding back to her, Fred and George arguing, Neville and Ginny being so kind, her terrible nightmare, Fred's comforting manner.

"Only a few people are awake and classes today are cancelled. Cant we just stay like this for a bit longer?" Fred pleaded.

All of the events forgotten, Luna sighed and snuggled closer to Fred, if that was even possible. She really did love everything about him; his ginger hair, his tall athletic frame, the fact he was always smiling, the way he made her feel so safe, the way he smelled of home and happiness…

"Luna-"

"Hmm?"

"I-eh-nothing." Fred cringed inwardly. He had been so close to telling her of his true feelings and had only just stopped himself. Maybe they were better off as friends.

She knew it wouldn't really happen but in that moment she really had wished that Fred Weasley would admit his feeling for her. If he even had any. She knew it was false hope; he just wanted to be friends. She truly did like him as she had liked no other before and she just wished he would love her back. Oh well, as long as he was still there beside her she was happy.

"Luna-" Fred tried again.

"Yes?" maybe, just maybe.

"I really li-"

"FRED! I wondered where you'd gone." Lee shouted across the hall. "Should have known really." he laughed.

Fred groaned and sat up. Luna felt strangely cold and empty without Fred right next to her.

"What do you want Lee?" he sighed.

"Me and George were off to the kitchens to get some worth while food. The stuff in here's terrible. Fancy joining us?"

"sure." he grinned at Lee. "I'll be back in a bit." he then added so that only Luna could hear him. He really wished he could have just told her he liked her but the moment had passed. He would just have to wait patiently. But see that was the thing with Fred. He wasn't a particularly patient person.


	17. Chapter 17

"Concentration is key!" Draco sneered at Luna. The fact his voice was so quiet and low seemed to scare her more than if he was shouting at the top of his voice. It was their fifth lesson and Luna was still struggling. The fact that her tutor was Draco didn't seem to be helping matters, if anything since getting him as a tutor things had become worse.

"Aguamenti." Luna shouted. Nothing happened.

"Aguamenti." again, nothing happened.

"Once more, Lovegood." his voice was now right behind her ear and she could feel his breath tickling her neck.

"Aguamenti." nothing. Again.

"I give up!" Luna cried. She had had enough.

"No you don't. I, personally, didn't struggle with the spell of course but I hear Potter and his cronies did. You seem to be their sort, maybe you'll be the same. Or maybe your just rather stupid." Draco told her as jumped up to sit on a desk, slightly away from Luna. For that she was immensely grateful.

"Aguamenti." nothing.

"Here, let me help you." he seemed to have changed is mind about sitting on the desk and now stood behind her once more and took her wand hand in his. She flinched at his cold touch.

"Lovegood I'm your tutor. Believe me I wouldn't be touching you if I didn't have to." he sighed angrily.

"Aguamenti!" she shouted, Draco helped her flourish her wand correctly. A blast of water came out the end of her wand.

"Well done I suppose Lovegood." Draco gave her a fleeting smile. What was the world coming to? Draco paying her compliments and actually smiling? Luna couldn't believe it.

It must have shown on her face.

"I'm not horrible all the time you know and that was good. Just to blood traitors like you." and so once again the niceties had been diminished. He was still as heartless as ever.

"Well whatever Malfoy." Luna beamed. She was unbelievably proud of herself. Not even Draco's mood could have put a dampener on things. Maybe she could show off her new found skill to Fred at some point.

Draco just smirked to himself.

"Avis." he muttered under his breath, three paper birds flew out of the end of his wand. "Remind you of anything?" he turned to her, was that hurt in his eyes?

"I'm so sorry about that, Draco, it was after our first lesson and I was upset. Fred was just trying to make me feel better." she looked right in to his eyes, trying to tell him how truly sorry she was. Her mother had often told her that the eyes were a key to ones soul.

"I see." he looked away, breaking the gaze. "You may leave, lesson over." he turned and walked out quickly so she wouldn't see the hurt on his face.

"Hello Neville." Neville was waiting around the corner for Luna, too scared to wait right out side of the classroom. Too scared of Draco.

"How was your lesson then?" he enquired as they began to walk to the great hall to get some food. If they hurried there would still be some left.

"Very good thanks. I have finally mastered the Aguamenti spell."

"Wow that's amazing." Neville said, disbelief in his voice. He still struggled with it.

Luna blushed. "Well I do have a good teacher." she answered honestly. Yes Draco was grumpy but there was no denying his skill.

"I wouldn't worry. He hates me too." Neville sulked.

"That because you're a Gryffindor silly. And a talented one at that." her magical laughter filled the hallways. Neville blushed slightly.

"So what have you been doing this evening?" Luna decided to change the subject.

"Oh I helped Ginny with her Herbology homework and then just sat and talked with her and Lee. Fred and George went off on some sort of mission. Something about turning all of Snape's robes pink. I think there kind of ok with each other now.

Luna couldn't help but laugh out loud at the last part. Once she had calmed down a bit she carried on with the conversation. "So how is Ginny?"

"Oh she's fine."

"When are you going to ask her out?" Luna's question caught Neville off guard.

"Emm. I don't know." he was blushing furiously now.

"She's very pretty you know."

"Yes she is." Neville mused.

"Just like all the Weasleys really. They all have the same hair. I like their hair." Luna mused.

"I do too. Ginny has lovely hair."

"She does, yes. Well Neville, I think it's lovely that you like Ginny. It's nice to have my two best friends so close."

"Thanks Luna. You're my best friend too." Neville smiled. She really was a lovely person, she just didn't feel the need to be in the limelight so could easily be over shadowed by the loud and confident Weasleys and their friend Lee.

They soon arrived at the great hall but realised that it was almost empty. Upon seeing that they quickly grabbed some food before heading outside. It was very cold so they pulled their robes closer around themselves before sitting down against the wall.

They were sat there laughing when they both got a huge surprise.

"Mind if I join you?" George Weasley asked politely with a hesitant edge to his voice.

"Of course." Luna smiled, patting the ground next to her. Neville just looked nervous.

"Thanks." he gave a quick smile before taking a seat against the wall next to Luna. He then pulled out some food. He had obviously had the same idea as Neville and Luna.

"Seen Snape lately?" George asked them nervously.

"Yes I did. Surprisingly he actually suits pink." Luna replied. That was it, the ice was broken and all three of them sat there laughing. Neville couldn't believe that George was capable of joking with just he and Luna and George couldn't believe that Neville was capable of understanding jokes. At that moment George felt guilty for judging both Luna and Neville so nastily. And all out of spite and jealousy. However when George looked over at Luna's laughing face he knew he was forgiven. Obviously they wouldn't suddenly become the best of friends but at least they didn't hate each other. It was a step I the right direction.

"Wow look. It's snowing!" Luna exclaimed. And it was. First snow of the year and yet the three of them continued to sit there and laugh. If anything, the snow made them laugh harder. If anyone had been out at that time and had just looked towards the entrance of the castle, the most peculiar sight would have met their eyes. Two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, all of different ages, sat together in perfect harmony laughing at a joke Neville Longbottom had just told. Life was bliss and things at Hogwarts were changing for them,

they just weren't sure how much yet.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Phew I've done so muh writing tonight, you gus should eb proud! haha, all my stories updated at last. All though this is by far my favourite to write so as a result you get another chapter. YEY! (i think?) And just to say, thanks again for the reveiws and story ideas, I've added a few of your idea best i can x) love you guys! Please R&R!:D**_

* * *

><p>Luna didn't really get chance to see Fred in the school days following her defence lesson. She was really busy with school and spent a lot of time in the snow with Ginny and Neville, the twins and Lee had been busy with yet more plans to terrorise Snape.<p>

So, on the Saturday morning she ran outside to go and find Fred. He was outside bewitching snowballs to hit teacher's windows.

"Fred! Fred! Look at what I can do!" she was still proud of her newly mastered spell.

"What?" he laughed.

"Aguamenti!" she shouted, water shot from her wand but much to Luna's embarrassment the water hit George.

"You bitch!" he shouted at her, his voice filled with raw anger. All thoughts of the previous meeting outside the castle gone.

"I'm so sorry, George, I honestly didn't mean to."

"Of course you did! Just go before I do something I regret." he roared.

Luna ran inside terrified. He could hear Fred and George arguing outside. It was horrible hearing it, worse knowing she had caused it.

Soon her feet had taken her to the small but beautiful clearing just inside the forbidden forest. It looked exactly how it had on those evenings but completely different at the same time. The snow obscured the picturesque scene and made it look slightly different to when she and Fred would use it to hide away from all the turmoil in the castle. She felt safe but empty. This place was just as much Fred's as it was hers and yet he wasn't there. She tried to forget the thought and sat down by the tree stump in the middle of the clearing. A copy of the quibbler just so happened to be in her bag so she picked it out and began leafing through it.

"Peaceful here, isn't it?" Fred called from just behind a tree.

"Fred. How did you know I was here?"

"Just a guess." he came and sat beside her. "And just for the record, that spell earlier was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Luna…"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be like this. I know I haven't spoken to you much lately but I have been really busy and you seemed really busy too. I was going to look for you today, I honestly was."

"Hmm ok. I've missed you." Luna looked up at Fred. He did look truly sorry.

"I've missed you too." Fred didn't break the gaze but leant over and pulled Luna on to his lap. He leant his forehead against hers. She placed her hands around his neck. They sat like that for a few minuets.

"You have the most amazing eyes." Fred said as his hand brushed across Luna's cheekbone. Luna blushed and looked away. Fred kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer.

"It's lovely here. Like a special place just for us." he looked around, little did he had just voiced Luna's exact thoughts. The snow that rested around them just made the place more perfect. As a small robin hopped along a tree branch, shaking the snow on the floor, Luna felt at one with the world. It felt as if all of her troubles had been left behind at Hogwarts.

"Luna." Fred took Luna's chin in his hand and brought her face towards his. He then brushed her lips with his own ever so slightly. Luna blushed and so did Fred. He rested his hands on the crook of her neck. Her hands rested on his chest. After a few minuets they broke apart.

"Well that was nice." Luna bit her lip; it made her look even more irresistible.

"It certainly was." Fred said as he began to reach for Luna's lips once more.

"We Cant." she whispered.

"Why?" Fred asked, resting his forehead against hers. A slight edge of agitation in his voice.

"Your brother. He hates me."

"Oh who cares out him?" Fred tried to kiss Luna again but she pulled away.

"Luna. Please." he whined.

"No fred. I can't do this to you and your brother. Hearing you argue earlier tore me apart. I can't come between you two."

"You won't. Luna, please." he asked again. She looked in to Fred's eyes. They looked confused and hurt.

"Seriously Fred. We should stay away from each other. I can't be the one to cause all these problems."

"You're not the cause! George is!" Fred shouted angrily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well it was to him anyway.

"Yeh well it doesn't feel like that." Luna got up and left. She could hear Fred call after her but pretended she couldn't. With tears running down her face she began to run. She didn't know where she was going but ended up sitting outside the castle where she had sat with Neville and George a few nights before.

"Mind if I join you?" George interrupted her thoughts. He then began to awkwardly point at the ground next to her.

Luna just glared at him. The expression upon Luna's face was completely alien. She didn't glare. Glaring just brought about anger and upset.

"Ever get the feeling of de ja vu?" he smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about." she told him icily through her tears.

"So, what wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." George reasoned.

"Well, don't worry. I'd rather not talk about it. Especially not to you."

"Fine, don't." he leant back against the wall. They sat there in turbulent silence for a while. Tears still silently running down Luna's face.

"Isn't that Ginny and Neville walking up the hill?" George interrupted the silence.

"So it is." she said bluntly.

He grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her up.

"Stay quiet." he said and smiled to himself. A smile which Luna didn't mirror. He pulled Luna behind a large boulder and started making snowballs. Luna quickly realised what George was doing and begrudgingly began helping him. She laughed quietly to herself. The tears had finally stopped. They heard footsteps quietly coming up the hill; George peaked out from behind the boulder. He picked up the first snowball and bewitched it. Luna, too, peaked out from behind the boulder just in time to see it hit Neville in the back. It took all of her strength to restrain for laughing out loud. It seemed to be the same for George. Luna picked up another snowball and threw it, it hit Ginny. Ginny turned and Luna didn't duck back down quick enough. They had been spotted. "Now!" George shouted and they began pelting snowballs at Neville and Ginny. The pair soon began to make their own and throw them back. Before they knew it they were in a full scale snowball fight. George's laughter was like music to Luna's ears. She then realised it was the second time George and Neville had cheered her up. She was lucky to have people like that in her life. She was lucky to have Ginny too.

After a while they called it even and headed in side to warm up. Only once they reached the hall did they have to split up and sit at their separate tables. George swaggered over to his quickly, a scowl formed on his face for some reason; Luna nervously skipped to her table, a picture of false confidence on her face; Neville and Ginny slowly followed George by walked to their table before they sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were the only ones who looked happy. However, at one point Luna caught George's eye. He gave her a fleeting smile and brushed some of the snow out of his ginger hair. She laughed and shook the snow form her shoulders.

Admittedly it had all been very fun but it didn't cease to confuse Luna. She may have had knowledge when it came to books and spells (excluding defence against the dark arts) but when it came to people she had no idea. Why couldn't George just make up his mind? Was he Luna's friend or not? Should Luna be mad at him? What about Fred? What had actually happened in the forest? Was Fred ok with her? Was he angry? Were they still friends? Sadly Luna realised that those questions were just the tip of the iceberg and what's more, she had no idea how to answer any of them. Not one. Wasn't she, a Ravenclaw, supposed to be clever? Oh look another question, great.


	19. Chapter 19

"This is our last lesson before Christmas." Draco informed Luna bluntly.

"Yes that's correct." Luna said airily before leaning closer and whispering, "Just watch out for the nargles. They like to hide in mistletoe."

"They don't exist." he sniggered at her.

"Ok." Luna smiled. She knew they did.

"Anyway, I'm meant to be teaching you."

"But its Christmas." Luna moaned "I brought along a Christmas cake." she smiled hopefully before muttering "accio cake."

"I don't like cake."

"But everyone loved pudding." Luna gasped in utter disbelief.

"Clearly not." Draco growled.

"Fine." Luna said shortly. "immobolus." she said with a casual flick of her wand, paralysing Draco temporarily. It had been he spell they had been practising and it was the first time she had managed it.

"You only managed that because you caught me off guard." he muttered as he wiped the dirt off of the knees of his robes from where he had been knocked to the floor with the power of the spell.

"Yes yes I know." Luna mumbled. She couldn't believe she had lost her temper like that so quickly. 'Too much time with a Slytherin' she silently thought to herself, laughing.

"Right well, well… well done on the spell I suppose." however he didn't really look like he meant it.

"Thanks." she smiled shyly. Draco couldn't believe that after all this time she could still be so shy. Draco wondered if she ever acted shy around Fred, or if they were past that now.

"So how's Fred, your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend! And also, I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him since- since a while ago." she trailed off. Indignantly.

"Not even going to ask." he put his hands in the air in a mock surrender. He shook his head slightly.

"Good." she retorted. Mainly to herself.

The next day was a mad rush. Luna ran around her room and attempted to find everything she could. She knew most of her stuff had been taken by nargles but she packed what she could.

Whilst packing, she found a photo frame that held a picture of her and Fred in it. It was a picture of happier times. They were sat by the lake, Fred was laughing hysterically and Luna was smiling serenely. Luna could remember the exact day it was taken, just after the summer holidays. It had been a good day. A happy day. For a while she forgot why she and Fred weren't talking. Then she remembered. She was sure she was doing the right thing, splitting up the twins was not the fair or right thing to do. Anyway, Fred had plenty of admirers. She wished she hadn't noticed but she simply could not help glancing over at the Gryffindor table when ever she could. Every time she looked over he and George would be joking surrounded with many giggling girls. She was sure it wouldn't be too difficult for him to pick one. She looked at the photo with a wistful look in her eye. Tears misted her eyes as she thought of their rather short lived friendship that she had assumed would last forever. Yes last time they had met they had kissed but I just wasn't right. It had been Fred and George since the day they were born and it had only been Fred and Luna for just over a year. It was clear who the winner was. George would win every time. Hands down. Well, he deserved it. He had been with Fred through everything. A tear splashed onto the photo frame, Luna reached out and silently wiped it away before wiping her eyes before placing the photo into her trunk and carrying on with her packing. Every time she looked over at her trunk with the moving picture placing lovingly on top of the rest of her possessions a feeling of sadness would fill her but she buried the feeling. She was getting good at that, she hardly ever showed her true emotions now a days. Who knew young love could be so painful? After Luna had packed, unpacked and repacked again she opened her trunk and took the picture once again. She gently kissed it before magically wrapping it with a big red ribbon.

"At last!" Neville laughed as Luna lugged her trunk down the stairs. He stood there with Ginny; they already had their trunks packed.

"Oh how i'm going to miss your sarcastic comments." Luna laughed, soon Ginny and Neville joined in.

"Promise you two will write over the Christmas?" Luna looked up and asked. She was glad to finally have friends but she was still fearful they would forget about her.

"Of course." Neville laughed.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Ginny added. "Here, Fred told me to give you this."

"Well can you give him this from me." she smiled. Ginny nodded. Luna looked at the present she had been given. It was messily wrapped with something scrawled across it in Fred's messy handwriting. It also had a card attached to it with what looked like Butterbeer spilt all over it. It was nothing like the delicately wrapped present she had for him which wrapped in a big, red bow. However the wrapping was just Fred all over, the untidiness of it just made it more appealing.

Then they all exchanged gifts and headed to the train laughing.

On the way they spotted Draco.

"Draco!" Luna shouted and then wished her tutor and his accomplice Blaise Zabini a merry Christmas, a merry Christmas in which they didn't return. Instead they shot her looks of utter contempt and disgust.

As Luna sat on the train with Neville and Ginny, she was sad to be leaving Hogwarts. Yes it was only for two weeks but this place was like her home, however the draw of seeing her dad for the first time in months made her happy. She hadn't had a proper conversation about wrackspurts with someone who understood them in ages.

About half way along the journey Fred passed their carriage. The look on his face contained confusion and regret; his features echoed the battle that was going on within his head. He was about to step inside the carriage when suddenly George appeared next to him. He slowly walked off leaving the three occupants in the carriage confused but happy none the less.

However, George couldn't help but notice the sad expression on his twin brothers face as he left Luna Lovegood sat in the carriage.


	20. Chapter 20

"Merry Christmas!" Xenophilius Lovegood called quietly to Luna, knocking on Luna's door to wake her up.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." she called back sleepily. Then it hit her. It was Christmas! She awoke properly with a start before getting changed and rushing downstairs. Christmas was certainly one of her favourite days of the year.

"Morning father." she kissed him on the cheek and handed him a small present. He then passed her two small packages.

She sat down and opened them. One was a beautiful pair of ear rings. They had tiny little gems on them and were the shape of broom sticks. "Wow dad, there lovely." she exclaimed.

"They were your mothers you know. She wore them on our wedding day." he smiled fondly at the memory. They both missed her terribly.

"Well thanks dad. I love them." she instantly put them on.

Her second present was a plant. A plant muggles liked to call a daffodil.

"Known for keeping the nargles away. And extremely hard to find. Out of season apparently." Xenophilius informed Luna wisely.

He opened the present Luna had given him. It was a beautifully illustrated book called 'magical creatures of great Britain.' she way sure he would find it most interesting and informative. It may even help him to write an article for the quibbler.

"Thanks Luna, I love it." he smiled over to her warmly. "I better start cooking, it seems you still have a few more presents to open." he walked out to the kitchen.

Luna rushed over to the Christmas tree and began to the presents her friends had given her. She saved Fred's until last. Neville had gotten her a lovely new school bag. It was blue and bronze and she instantly fell in love with it. Ginny had gotten her a lovely diary. It was a lovely blue colour and had charms on it to prevent people reading it or placing charms on it. It was also charmed so Luna would be the only one to see what was written. She thought this was nice of Ginny, especially once she considered what Ginny had been through thanks to a diary the year before. Lastly she opened Fred's present. It was a beautiful music box and when she opened it, it played her mums favourite tune. She wasn't exactly sure of the name but she remembered it to be something along the lines of Hedwig's Theme. It was a beautiful tune and Luna couldn't believe Fred had gotten it for her. How did he even know it was her mothers favourite piece of music? He was so full of mysteries it astounded her. And made her like him more.

A little ballerina with blue eyes and waist long blond hair began dancing to the music as she opened the box fully. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she loved it. She then continued to read the note.

_Luna,_

_One of the first times we met you told me this used to be your mum's favourite lullaby I thought you might appreciate this. The dancer also reminds me of you. Only she's not really as beautiful. George says he's sorry for the way he acted, he realises he's wrong and would like to try and be friends with you when we get back. I miss you Luna, I really do. Please don't hate me anymore. I miss your amazing smile and beautiful eyes_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Fred._

Luna just sat there looking at the letter.

"You ok there Luna?" Xenophilius called to her.

"Fine thanks dad, just a bit tired." she called back, her father didn't reply after that. He carried on cooking in the kitchen.

She then heard an owl tapping on the window. She quickly let it in.

_Hey Luna,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Can wait to see you back at school. Life with the Weasleys is as hectic as ever!_

_Thanks so much for the lovely spell book. I love i_t_!_

_Love,_

_Ginny xx_

She was glad to hear Ginny liked her present and was about to begin writing out a reply when another owl appeared. This one had come down the chimney.

_Luna,_

_Thanks so much for Herbology book! I quickly flicked through it and it looks really interesting. I can't wait to show professor sprout._

_Well, merry Christmas._

_Love Neville._

Luna certainly felt popular today. She never got letters! She was about to go and help her dad when yet another owl swooped in to the room. She quickly took the letter from it.

_I'm sorry for what i've done. Please don't hate Fred as well as me. He really does like you. _

_George._

It was a nice thought but the apology didn't really help Luna. She didn't really know how to react to it. She wrote the replies to Neville and Ginny but she just couldn't reply to the one from George. Did he really mean it? Or did Fred just tell him to write it? Does he really think she hated him? Did he really think she hated Fred too? What had actually been said about it all? She had no idea. And unluckily for Luna it was yet again more questions.

"Luna. Dinners ready!"

She would have to think about it later, in fact she was glad of an excuse to forget it. Right now all she wanted to do was spend a lovely Christmas dinner with her father. So that's what she did.

"Merry Christmas Luna! He shouted.

"Merry Christmas dad!" she laughed as she pulled a cracker. God she loved Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: As you guys may have noticed, i have been posting a few chapters up tonight. I have spent alot of time getting them prepared for tonight as i may not be uploading as regularly over the coming week. I will try to be on here but it wont be every day as usual. I have seven exams over the coming weeks so it will require alot of revision (lucky me -_-) but I promise that I will try to post a few :D Thanks so much, please R&R, I will always reply and i always appreciate it. An extra big thankyou to ExMaloBonum who inboxed me with an idea for the story, it was such a great idea and i certainly will be using it over the coming chapters! Thanks to everyone else too. Hope you enjoy x)**_

* * *

><p>"Luna!" someone seemed to be shouting across the platform.<p>

"Neville!" Luna shouted back, spotting him running towards her through the crowds.

"I've missed you." he informed her as he gave her a bear hug. "Oh hi Mr Lovegood."

"Hello there boy." Xenophilius chuckled. "And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"well it's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled "Luna, I'll be off." he gave her a quick hug before leaving them stood there waiting for the others. Luna stood there proud as punch with a new school bag slung over her shoulder and new ear rings adorning her ears elegantly.

They had been waiting for about five minuets when they saw a sea of ginger hair come through the barrier. Every single Weasley seemed to be waving frantically at them, even George. It was a lovely surprise. Luna began to turn back to Neville to finish her lecture on Heliopaths, a very rare fire animal which took pride in blackmailing people in high up places, namely Cornelius fudge, when Fred began to run towards the both of them. Leaving his trunk in the middle of the station in the process. He then picked Luna up, spun her round, put her back down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You wont believe how much i've missed you." he laughed. Luna could see he was telling the truth in his eyes. He wasn't just talking about over he Christmas holidays, he was talking about all the time spent at school with barley a few words passing between them.

"Well i've missed you too." she giggled. She really had missed him.

"Fred move. You're not the only one who wants to see Luna you know." Ginny laughed pushing Fred out of the way. She then gave Luna a hug. They then got in to a little chat about Harry Potter who had just walked on to the magical platform.

"Luna…" it was George, he was lugging his and Fred's trunks across the platform so Luna ran over to help him, he looked like he was struggling slightly.

"Hi George." Luna replied sheepishly.

"Look i'm really sorry." he did look genuinely remorseful.

"So am I." She smiled up at him. George then gave her a very quick and awkward hug.

"Don't worry! I have arrived!" Lee Jordan shouted through the crowds of people just as he tripped and went flying. This just made everyone laugh. Luna decided that she liked having the whole group together again. It made her happy. It seemed to make everyone happy. In particular Fred.

Everyone then slowly headed over to the train to try and find an empty compartment. As they walked down the train, the walked past Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy ignored Luna as usual and instead turned his nose up at her, Luna attempted to smile but her attempt was doomed from the start. Fred slowly called out to her and ushered her onto the train.

"What did he want?" Fred mumbled.

"Well he is my tutor, Fred." she giggled.

They made their way into the compartment. Fred looked slightly hurt as Luna chose the seat next to Neville and Ginny. He had wanted to sit next to her but understood why it was best if they didn't. He took the seat between George and Lee. Luna flashed him a reassuring look from across the carriage. She was so glad they could be friends now. She had missed him but knew she couldn't upset George.

"So. What did everyone get for Christmas?" Lee asked everyone as the train set off, this ended in a long and lengthy discussion about how they spent Christmas. Luna couldn't help but notice that Neville remained unusually silent through out the whole conversation.

"Are you ok?" she whispered across to him.

"Yeh, just fine." Neville lied giving Luna a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

They then spent the remainder of the journey learning about Lee's Christmas in Paris and what pranks the twins had planned for this term. As always, blowing up the Slytherin common room was among them as was many plans to annoy Snape.

Luna skipped through the corridors happily. She was full from the feast in the great hall and on her way to the common room when she was stopped by a nasty looking Slytherin girl.

"Oh look its Loony Lovegood." she snarled.

"Good one Pansy." someone called from behind her as they chortled away to themselves.

Luna just stood there, unaware of what to do. None of her friends were there and she had never felt so alone in her entire life. Quick as a flash the content of her bag was all over the floor. Her brand new bag already ripped. She tried to crouch down to collect her things but Pansy grabbed her hair and dragged her back up. Luna could suddenly feel a burning heat on her back and only then did she realise they had caught her hair on fire.

"Aguamenti!" Draco shouted with such precision that it put out her hair but hardly even dampened her robes.

"Pansy. What the hell do you think your doing?" he shouted, anger filled his voice.

"Ooh. Sticking up for the freaks now are we?"she laughed.

"What I do is none of your business." his voice sounded eerily low and unsettling, it touched every nerve in Luna's body.

"Now go!" he sounded so angry that Pansy had no choice but to turn and run back to her group of friends before they all turned away red faced and embarrassed.

Draco then turned to Luna, concern seemed to help mask the anger in his cold, grey eyes. He helped her pick up her things and said a quick spell to mend her bag.

"Thanks." Luna said.

"No problem Lovegood.." he muttered darkly before storming off in the opposite direction. What had just happened? Had Luna been dreaming or had Draco actually just stuck up for her? She pinched herself just to check.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Last one for tonight guys, hope you like it. Please R&R.. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright. Have some of my food." Lee laughed. He was half way through smuggling a load of food up to his room during morning break, not wanting to share, when the twins spotted him.<p>

"You should know better then to try and get food past a Weasley." Neville laughed.

"Too true." Lee grumbled.

It was about a month after Christmas and the group had made a big effort to spend more time together and the effort had paid off. Neville had really come in to his own and was great fun to be around. Well, he always had been with Ginny and Luna but now his wit could rival even that of the Weasley twins. Fred had also spent a lot more time with his brother and Lee which made them happy. George had even come to accept Luna. They got along perfectly fine and even had a laugh together once in a while. Life was good. In fact, life was great for the entire group. They had found their equilibrium.

Apart from Luna that was.

For her the bullying had become an awful lot worse since coming back after Christmas. She had no idea why everyone had begun targeting her a lot more often and it upset her greatly. She had become an expert at healing spells as she needed to use them at least every other day. She hadn't told Fred about any of this. He was just too happy. In fact, the only person she had confided in was Neville. He was always there for her whether it was for a shoulder to cry on or for help with her Herbology homework. Draco had also guessed about the bullying but it was clear Luna didn't want to discuss it with him. However he always kept a close eye on her in the corridors and would stop any form of bullying that he saw aimed towards her. Although obviously he did not tell Luna of his precautionary measures. For all she knew he was part of the bullying group of Slytherins.

"Luna, you feeling alright?" Neville leaned across to her.

"Yeh i'm fine thank you."She tried to force her mouth to smile. "I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Ok." he smiled worriedly, "If you're sure."

Luna made her way towards the door; it seemed that only Neville and Ginny noticed her hasty exit. Oh well, at least there was less fuss that way.

It turned out that leaving the room was a big mistake. It was almost the end of first break and people were beginning to get bored. People including Pansy Parkinson.

"Alright Loony?" Pansy cackled.

"Yes thanks." Luna tried to walk past them. Her bag suddenly ripped and her books began to move away from her when ever she tried to grab anyof them.

"Not that quickly Loony."

"Oh please. That name is so old." Luna tried to put on a brave face. However this got her a huge kick in the ribs, she doubled over in pain, and Pansy took this as an opportunity to push her on to the floor.

"Stupid blood traitor. People like you don't even deserve the air you breath." all of Luna's school books mysteriously flew through the air and proceeded to drop onto the side of Luna's face and shoulder.

"incarcer-" pansy began, pointing her wand at Luna.

"Finite incantatem!" Draco shouted running down the corridor towards Luna, the ropes that had begun to cover Luna stopped and disappeared. Pansy ran away down the corridor. She clearly didn't know what else to do. All of her Posse soon followed suit. They weren't intelligent enough for a mind of their own so just followed Pansy like sheep.

"Are you ok Lovegood?" Draco crouched down beside her. She didn't reply, instead she curled into a tighter ball.

"Luna, answer me." me shook her shoulders lightly. She turned to face him, she had a badly bruised face and it was clear that two black eyes were already forming. She didn't even notice the switch between surname to first name.

"episkey." he murmured, slowly most of her bruises disappeared. Only one remained on her cheek and even that had paled slightly.

"Are you ok Luna?" she nodded but didn't say anything. Draco began to help her up when Fred Weasley suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"What the hell have you done to Luna?" Fred roared down the corridor, he was flanked by Lee and George; all three of them had their wands drawn and ready.

"The gits." Draco muttered under his breath. "Just helping her." he said to the three people facing him. He also had his wand drawn and hoped he would have chance to use it.

"What makes us believe that?" George shouted, taking a step closer to Draco.

"Well I'm hardly going to be the one to put her in a state like this and I don't see any of you rushing to help her." he knew the last part of what he had said would get to Fred.

And he was right.

"How dare you Malfoy!" he shouted and started squaring up to Draco. It looked as if it was getting seriously close to ending in a Muggle brawl.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" a weak voice spoke out from behind them. They all turned to look at Luna.

"He was helping me, ok? I know it may be hard for you all to accept but it's the truth so get over It." the little speech seemed to have drained the last bit of energy Luna had. She fell back to the floor and passed out.

"Well. Thanks Draco." Fred said as he lifted Luna up easily into his arms. "I'll be taking Luna to the hospital wing."

"Where am I?" Luna questioned, taking in her bright surroundings.

"The hospital wing." Fred was brought out of his day dream at once.

"But school-"

"Can wait. Right now you need to get better."

"What about you?"

"I've been excused. Emotional issues you see."

"And the teachers don't mind?"

"I think you'll find the teachers don't get a choice."

Luna tried to prop herself up on to her elbows but regretted it as soon as she had. She felt all dizzy again so Fred jumped up to make sure she laid back down. She then noticed a few presents at the end of her bed. She looked over at them curiously.

"Get well presents." Fred said simply and brought the tray of them closer to Luna."

"Fred Weasley I told you you had to go to lessons! Now get out! You can visit Miss Lovegood at the end of the day!" Madam Pomfrey shouted and chased him out the door. As he ran, he turned and shone a cheeky smile in Luna's direction. He then disappeared from sight.

"That boy will never learn." madam Pomfrey muttered to herself. "Anyway miss Lovegood. I hope your feeling better. I'm afraid you'll have to spend the rest of today in here to rest. And I must say, in future do take more care when running down the stairs." she then returned to her small, cluttered office. She was glad who ever it was had lied about how she had gotten hurt. She could deal with the bullying on her own; she didn't need any help or support from any of the teachers. Or students for that matter.

Slowly Luna began to look at her presents. She had some flowers from Neville, some chocolates from Ginny, a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans from Lee and George and then some grapes from Fred. _'Apparently this is what you give unwell people in the Muggle world. Who knew?" _Read the note attached to the grapes. It did make her laugh. Lastly was an envelope and as she picked it up, she instantly recognised the hand writing. It was from Draco.

_Luna._

_I found this ear ring near where you had fallen. I recognised it to be yours. _

_Draco._

And then out fell the ear ring, only then did she realise she was missing the ear ring from her left lobe. She suddenly felt very grateful for Draco. If it wasn't for him her mother's ear ring could have been lost forever.

As soon as lessons ended that day Fred was up at Luna's bedside to make sure she was ok.

"Bloody hell Luna I've been so worried about you I couldn't even pay attention in any of my lessons." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"You don't pay attention anyway Weasley." she murmured as she fought to get through the thin veil of grogginess that's surrounded her mind and vision as a result of just waking up.

"Well that was quick for you Lovegood." he laughed before bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it playfully.

"Fred." she sighed before giggled as her blue eyes met his brown eyes. He had beautiful eyes, filled with every hue of brown imaginable. She could have gazed into his eyes all day without getting bored but now really wasn't the time.

"I hope you're felling better." Fred whispered huskily before kissing her on the hand once again."

"Oh I am." she smiled, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"why didn't you tell me about the bullying Luna? Why?" Fred questioned, was that a look of hurt etched upon his face?

"I don't need your help, Fred. I'm perfectly able to cope on my own." she smiled, "Anyway I have the Blithering Ditherings' to protect me." she told him solemnly.

"But-"

"No."

"Luna-"

"Fred I'm fine. Anyway you're the one who needs protecting. I've never seen so many wrackspurts surrounding one person before and I don't even have my retro specs…" Luna began to trail off as she realised how close Fred was to her. She could feel his breath on her lips as she found herself getting lost in his eyes and smell and presence.

"Luna-"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Mhmm." Luna found herself incapable of forming proper words in her mouth.

Fred was now even closer to Luna, she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen, she couldn't have been happier. She could practically feel his soft lips on hers when…

"ALRIGHT LUNA?" Lee dragged her name out as he swaggered into the hospital wing with George, Neville and Ginny in toe. Luna and Fred quickly jumped apart but couldn't miss the knowing smirk George shot in their direction, Luna blushed deep crimson and wanted to melt into the ground she was so embarrassed Fred on the other hand grinned cheekily and also a little guiltily at his brother. He had been caught in the act and he knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: How do you find this chapter? I wasn't sure about it and found mself re-writing it a few times in the end. How do you guys find it? Please R&R, thanks:)_**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you,<p>

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to Luna,

Happy birthday to you."

It was an early Saturday afternoon as George, Neville, Ginny, Fred and Lee all sang happy birthday to Luna. Notably out of tune but Luna didn't mind. It was still very endearing. Nobody had sung her happy birthday since her mother had died.

She blew out the candles on the birthday cake Fred and George had stolen from the kitchens. Sometimes she was glad to have friends like that.

"Make a wish." George laughed.

"Already have." Luna laughed back. Obviously nobody knew this but she her wish was that everyone would stay friends and be happy. Oh, and also that the bullying would stop. She then magically sliced the cake into six pieces. Everybody took a slice and the happy chatter started among them once again.

"Luna, come with me for a walk? Fred leant over and whispered in her ear. They then got up and left silently. Just as they thought they had gotten away with sneaking off unnoticed, George called over to them.

"Off to give Luna a special birthday present are you?" he winked. Luna and Fred both blushed furiously which just made everyone else laugh. Luna and Fred then quietly left. Hand in hand. They heard George call after them,

"I want all the juicy gossip!" but they decided to ignore his remark.

"Where are we going Fred?" Luna called as they wondered outside. Its was still cold but at least the snow had gone. It was February the 5th after all.

"You'll see." Fred shouted back. Luna took his word for it.

They ended up at the top of Hagrid's hill

"Fred. Why are we here?"

"I don't know. Just felt right." he shrugged. Then Luna remembered. It was here that Fred had found her crying more than a year ago. Here that he had comforted her in her moment of need all that time ago. She smiled. "Well its just perfect." she turned to see Fred's reaction. He smiled back, a real nice smile he seemed to save just for Luna.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Who wouldn't?" she turned to him, she honestly couldn't believe he could remember that particular moment they had shared. He wasn't exactly known for his memory skills. It made her feel warm and happy inside. She couldn't pinpoint exactly how she felt but she knew she liked the feeling.

"Come on then, sit." Fred had already sat down. Luna made to sit a little bit apart from him but Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her down directly next to him and then engulfed her in a hug. She didn't mind though, he was warm.

"I can't believe you were going to sit away from me." he laughed in mock disbelief.

"Well I didn't know you wanted me to sit that close." she blushed.

"Really Luna, after all this time, you still blush?" he laughed even harder now. This just made Luna go even redder which amused Fred to no end. Luna buried her head in his chest to hide her reddening face. They sat like that for what seemed like forever. Both seemed content in the short moratorium.

"Luna." Fred began. Luna looked up. "I need to talk to you." Fred voice was so serious. Luna couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes?" she gave him a questioning look and sat up.

"What happened in the clearing. And then in the hospital." he paused; he didn't know how to go on. "well-"he looked at Luna and realised that words just couldn't express how he felt about her. He really did like her.

Luna looked away embarrassed and bit her lip. She began to move away from Fred. She knew what he was about to say. 'It was a mistake, won't happen again' and so on. In reality she knew it was. On his half any way; but in her head she wished it wasn't. She liked him way too much.

"Luna. Look at me." Fred said. Luna shook her head, she knew she was acting like a child but she didn't care. A single tear silently travelled down her face. She didn't want to cry. Not right now, not in front of Fred, but she couldn't help it.

"Luna. Please." she still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Well ok, but you can't blame me for this." he grabbed her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. Luna couldn't believe it, the feeling was amazing as he began to properly kiss her, it took her a while but she slowly began to respond. All too soon Fred pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to do that, I just couldn't help myself." Fred said as he turned away sheepishly. 'She's only a second year.' he silently thought to himself.

"Are you kidding me?" Luna laughed. "I've been waiting for you to do that since Christmas." Luna laughed. She then moved closer to Fred and found his lips once more.

By the time the kiss had finished, Luna was sat on Fred's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, one of Fred's hands gently clutched Luna's hair, the other rested on the crook of her neck. Luna liked it that way; his touch was soft and warm.

For awhile they just sat there trying to get their breath. Fred broke the silence.

"Well that was nice." he said cheekily.

"It certainly was." Luna replied with an embarrassed giggle, a blush began to creep back along her cheeks.

Fred's lips found Luna's again as they kissed for the third time that night. This time Luna broke the kiss.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? You said it was something about the forest?" she giggled.

"Oh. Nothing. I kind of lost my train of thought when you made a move on me just now."

"Me? Make a move on you? Fred Weasley you lying little wrackspurt!" she laughed loudly.

"Well I only say what I see." he shrugged his shoulders casually in an attempt to be serious.

"Well you must be blind. You made the move on me Weasel."

"Well Lovegood, you're going to have to forgive me. I may have to make the same move again, just to make sure you're telling the truth." he tipped her back and kissed her again. He could feel her laughing against his lips. It was a nice feeling, it meant that not only was he hers at that moment in time but she was also happy. What could be better than that?

After what felt like forever in a moment, Fred rolled away from Luna only to hear her disappointed sigh, Fred couldn't help but smirk to himself. He liked having that effect on Luna, it made the effect she had on him less bizarre. They both sat with their backs on the damp grass trying to catch their breath. Fred stretched out his hand and grasped Luna's. He then continued to study her hands in silence. He noticed that they were so pale, even compared to his skin tone and he wasn't exactly tanned. Her finger nails were painted a bright red colour and she wore a ring on her middle finger. Her hands looked so delicate and small, but then so was Luna. Compared to Fred's lanky frame she was tiny. It emphasised the age gap between them, he still towered over the girls in his year but not by as much. Was what he was doing right? Or was it just ridiculous? Was he just taking advantage of a younger student? Or did he have genuine feelings for her? One look in to her big blue eyes and he knew. He had never felt so strongly about any one before in his life. Maybe when he was 31 and she was 29 the gap wouldn't seem so large- wait, what? Was Fred Weasley really planning his future already? It was so unlike him. But then so was being more than physically attracted to a girl. Of course Luna was pretty, in fact she was beautiful and the physical attraction was there, but then there was also an attraction on a whole new level. An emotional attraction. He didn't understand how it had happened. At first he had just laughed about the way she talked of nargles and wrackspurts but then that had suddenly changed. He had suddenly found himself falling for the loony girl with the waist length, dirt blonde hair and unbelievably blue eyes. How it had happened he did not know but at that moment all he knew is that he was just glad it had happened. He wasn't sure of Luna she felt but he hoped she felt the same way. Although if he was honest he wasn't really sure how he felt, he was only sure of one thing…

"Luna?" Fred whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Hmmm?" she replied, she loved the way Fred's touch sent shockwaves all through her body. Fred moved closer to her and pulled her closer, placing his hand on the small of her back. He looked at her questioningly. She leant forward and kissed him. He was actually going to tell Luna how he felt about her but he would settle for a kiss. It was a close second.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Aah! please dont hate me. This chapter has to happen! (you'll see) *Hides behind sofa***_

_**Please R&R, ideas are always welcome xP**_

* * *

><p>"Dirty slag." someone muttered as they walked back through the school. It was early evening and the corridors were reasonably quiet as most people were eating dinner in the great hall. However a few people still remained.<p>

Unfortunately.

Luna blushed. Fred pulled her closer and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Ignore then." he whispered.

"No prizes for guessing what they've been up to." a Ravenclaw girl from Fred's year called out. Her group of friends laughed.

"They're just jealous." Fred reassured her.

"Seems Fred likes the younger ladies." someone said in a stage whisper.

"No, I think it's just that Loony over there is easy." someone else laughed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Fred shouted, drawing out his wand. He didn't care if they attempted to upset him, but offend Luna-his Luna-and he would use any spell he felt necessary to make them stop.

"Calm down, Fred, they're not worth it." Luna said warily, grabbing his arm that held his wand. She could appreciate how wrong it must have looked. Although they had only kissed. They had just walked in school. Just the two of them. With damp, muddy robes. Luna knew she was now sporting the dishevelled look with mud in her hair from lying on the ground and also a few more tangles and knots in her long hair curtsey of Fred. She turned and looked at him. His hair was also slightly messier than usual (a hard task to accomplish) and he had a bit of lip gloss around his mouth thanks to Luna. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at that. The look the both of them were sporting was obviously going to set tongues wagging but at that moment she couldn't have cared less. She took Fred's hand and dragged him to the great hall.

"Emm. I better get changed, Fred. I'll meet you back here in a bit?" she smiled.

"ok." he reached down and kissed her forehead. Luna then turned and left.

"The wonderer returns!" George called from across the hall. Luna blushed and ran up to the Gryffindor table. Fred made a space for her to sit down.

"You know I can't sit here, Fred."

"Luna. The halls practically empty. I don't think anyone will care." he then grabbed Luna's hand and practically forced her to sit at the Gryffindor table. A few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shot her dirty looks which made her feel slightly nervous but Fred soon calmed her. She knew that if she had Fred on her side, the Gryffindors wouldn't care too much and the Ravenclaws hated her enough as it was so they didn't really count.

"Fred's just been filling us in on what went on." George chuckled darkly.

"No I haven't." Fred sighed. "What he means to say is that I have been being bullied in to telling but I haven't said anything. Yet."

"So now we move onto you." Lee and George tried to take on the good cop bad cop stance but Luna was rescued at the last minute.

"Emm Lovegood, I mean Luna. Can I talk to you please?" Draco asked politely.

"Of course." she turned and smiled at him. Fred, George and Lee just stared daggers at him from across the table. Luna sighed and got up to follow Draco out of the hall. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Never before had Draco been so civil to her and never before had he acknowledged her outside of their lessons.

"What is it Draco?" they were stood just outside the castle.

"Luna." Draco shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "I just heard about you and Fred."

"What about me and Fred?"

"What went on." he paused. "What went on between you two." he murmured icily. Apparently they still weren't friends.

"I don't know what your talking about." why was he getting go het up about a kiss?

"Lovegood. People aren't stupid." Draco snapped at her.

"Draco. What are you on about?"

"I'm not stupid Lovegood."

"Then answer my question."

"Everybody knows you had sex with Fred Weasley today. Just saying."

"I did not have sex with Fred Weasley! That's ridiculous! I'm in my second year, Draco. Second!" Luna cried out, she though Draco was supposed to be intelligent.

"Well- wait, what?" he still sounded angrily but a little less so.

"You heard me." Luna began to laugh. What a ridiculous rumour!

"Well I did think it was a bit far fetched…" Draco mumbled. Was the Slytherin prince actually slightly embarrassed?

"And people actually believe this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, Luna. I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this but Fred has a bit of a reputation." the venom had returned to his voice.

"How so?" Luna questioned.

"Well let's just say that he's been around the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. And the Ravenclaw team. And even the Slytherin team. More than once." any other person would feel slightly embarrassed about having to tell someone that but not Draco, he quite enjoyed confusing the little Ravenclaw.

"You are making absolutely no sense Draco Malfoy." Luna wined slightly hysterically.

"Well Lovegood. He's not exactly known for having any respect for women. Not only are the Weasley twins known for their pranks and wit, their also known for the ability to charm any girl in to bed and using that power to their full advantage. That's probably why people believed the rumour. And the fact you both walked in with muddy robed and looking rather dishevelled didn't really help." he spat.

"I-I never knew that." Luna stammered to herself more than Draco.

"well it's true." he was now getting bored so turned his back and began to skulk off, however, before he left he couldn't help but call over his shoulder, "and I trust you do know that only yesterday he was sighted exiting a broom cupboard with that Angelina Johnson girl?" and then, just to add to the insult, he added, "she's quite attractive really. For a Gryffindor I mean."

Luna just fell to the ground and let the tears spring from her eyes freely. How could she have been so stupid? How could she delude herself into believing the gorgeous Gryffindor beater with an army of admires actually liked her? She was an idiot. She was only glad she had noticed now instead of after she had said something silly like admitting she loved him.

As Draco reached the end of the corridor he turned back around to see Luna in a heap on the floor.

"Cry me a river." he muttered before carrying on his way, a smirk evident across his face.


	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks had passed since Luna's 'talk' with Draco. Life had been pretty much the same for her since then; lessons, homework, bullying, extra DADA classes, eating, sleeping, etc. There was just one noticeable difference. She hadn't really known how to act around Fred since she found out about his reputation from Draco so instead she had taken to avoiding him at all costs. It had kind of been working. She had only spoken to him when he asked a direct question or when strictly necessary and they never spent anytime alone. She wasn't sure if he had noticed or not…

Fred had had enough. What was up with Luna? Maybe she had had time to reflect on what went on between them and had begun to regret it or maybe that Malfoy kid had said something. He wasn't too sure. He hated the fact that he liked Luna more than she liked him, never before had it ever happened to him. He usually had girls falling at his feet!

What had happened to him?

Just then he spotted Luna's skip down the deserted corridor before noticing Fred and turning back the way she came, increasing the speed of her skips.

"Luna." he shouted after her, Luna carried on skipping in the opposite direction. "

Luna!" he shouted louder. He soon caught up with her, her tiny steps were no match for his Giant strides. He grabbed her wrist.

"Luna." he said again, she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Luna answered shortly.

"Luna. What's up with you?" Fred asked softly.

"Nothing." her eyes darted around the corridor as she tried to avoid his intense gaze.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Not that it's got anything to do with you." Luna snapped in a very un-Luna-ish manner.

Fred could start to feel the anger bubble inside of him. "What do you think your playing at, Luna? You're being ridiculous!"

"No I'm not." Luna remained calm and collected. She was not going to let Fred get the better of her.

"Seriously Luna. What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed.

"What's wrong with me? Me? Are you really asking that Fred Weasley?" Luna seemed to have lost her cool slightly.

"Yes." Fred was out of witty remarks for once in his life.

"I know why you kissed me the other night and I know all about your ways Fred Weasley. You only kissed me so I could be seen as another trophy. Another girl you could claim as your own. You never wanted my friendship or my love, you just wanted to say you'd shagged another girl! Well i'm not just another girl! I refuse to be treated like that. It's not on. You treat girls like dirt. I thought you were different but clearly not." angry tears streamed down Luna's face.

"Luna. Calm down. I never saw you as anything like that." Fred tried to place a reassuring hand Luna's shoulder but she flinched away. How could she believe such a thing? It was utter rubbish.

"Oh yeh? Well i'm not completely stupid you know. I've heard all about you and Angelina and your close encounter in a broom cupboard the day before my birthday. The day! I'm not completely out of the loop." Luna began to wipe the angry tears from her eyes.

"Luna pleases. Just let me explain."

"Go on then." she spat.

"I didn't think you liked me. I was upset about it and things just happened." Fred was beginning to feel more and more guilty by the second.

"Oh i'm so sorry Fred Weasley. I didn't know. Of course it's my fault you did that." Luna shouted sarcastically. She turned on her heels to leave but just before she went she shouted over her shoulder to a dumfounded Fred, "Oh and by the way. I've never seen so many wrackspurts around someone's head before. It's clearly a bad sign." she then continued on her way through the corridor. She made no effort to stop the tears as she ignored the funny looks and remarks she was getting from people. What's the worst they could do to her anyway?

Before Luna knew it she was in the comforting arms of Ginny Weasley. For some reason her feet had taken her out to the Quidditch pitch just as Ginny had finished practise with her close friend Katie Bell. it was no secret that Ginny wanted to be on the team next year. She realised Ginny was still in her Quidditch robes meaning she hadn't even bothered to change before rushing out to see her.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Luna said between sobs.

"Well without you, I would have probably have murdered my brothers by now." Ginny giggled.

"I highly dought that."

"I don't." Ginny sighed. "Luna…"

"Yes?" Luna smiled.

"Why is Draco Malfoy walking near us?" she asked angrily, her Weasley temper coming through.

Before they knew it Draco was next to them.

"Listen Lovegood, I shouldn't have said anything about Fred. I just thought you should have known." Draco mumbled whilst looking at his feet and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Calm down." Luna cut Draco off and giggling slightly, much to both Draco and Ginny's surprise. "At least someone told me before it was too late."

Draco let out a hoarse laugh.

"Well you needed to know how horrible Fred Weasley is."

At that remark Ginny stormed back up to the castle, muttering as she went.

"Eh, well, emm." Draco went off. He wasn't used to be so nice to people.

"Yes Draco?" Luna smiled sweetly.

"Fancy sitting with me in the great hall tonight?" he smiled nervously. He realised that after his mean words last night this would be the only way to get what he wanted. If Luna was the only way of getting what he wanted then so be it. He would just have to put up with the sorry Ravenclaw for a little while longer. Good job she was so forgiving really…

"What the hell Luna?" Fred shouted as he strided down to where Draco and Luna stood outside the Quidditch pitch. They hadn't even had chance to make their way up to the great hall.

"What do you want?" Luna mumbled as she looked at the ground nervously.

"You are such a hypocrite!" his voice was full of pure rage.

"How?" she questioned in a nervous whisper.

"You had the nerve to have a go at me for shagging Angelina when your down here with Draco right now!" he cried, he ran his hand through his hair and looked like he was about to pull it out.

"does it look like I'm _shagging _him?" she asked in utter disbelief. Such a crude word sounded alien in her voice.

"Not right now no. but you clearly have before. Why else would he be comforting you?"

Draco stood up. "Take that back Weasel. I have respect for girls! Luna is my friend and believe it or not I am quite capable of maintaining a friendship with a girl without feeling the need to get in to their pants! You may find it hard to believe but it's possible. Luna is important to me _as a friend_ and that's something you just can't grasp. Women aren't just pieces of meat; they deserve to be treated right."

"I'm your friend?" Luna gasped before laughing softly. Fred was not impressed. Only he should be allowed to make Luna laugh so musically like that.

Fred grasped Draco's neck and shoved him up against the wall of the Quidditch pitch.

"How dare you say that! You ruined everything between me and Luna; it's all your fault."

"Flipendo!" Luna shouted as she pointed her wand at Fred. He was instantly thrown up in to the air before falling back down, letting go of Draco in the process. All three of them were utterly shocked at Luna's actions.

"No Fred, don't blame Draco. It's nobody's fault but your own." Luna shouted before going over to Draco, helping him up and walking back to the castle. She had never used her wand against someone like that before. It felt… liberating.

As they left Draco couldn't help but notice the Hufflepuff Quidditch team arriving for practise and the 'golden trio' wondering up from the forest. Great, a public spat. Draco smirked to himself. This is just what he needed.


	26. Chapter 26

Luna was sick and tired of all the arguments and disagreements. Why couldn't people just all be friends? Neville and Draco got on fine. Since Luna had introduced them. They weren't best friends but they could stand to be near each other. Ginny and Draco got along fine after he apologised for offending her brother, although neither of them could deny that he deserved it. They wouldn't exactly arrange a meeting in Hogsmede but they would sometimes talk in school. Even Lee had taken to being civil with Draco. But Fred, well Fred just didn't seem to care. He didn't even want to give Draco a chance. Why couldn't it all be as simple as it was in Luna's head? Luna's friend was Draco, her other good friends were Neville and Ginny and kind of George and Lee. Everyone else hated her. But she was fine with that.

It had been a week since the disagreement outside the Quidditch pitch and Luna had never felt so guilty. It wasn't as if she was going out with Fred so she couldn't have a go at him for getting with Angelina, she also shouldn't have used an actual spell on him. Spells should be left to the classroom and fighting dark wizards. Nothing more.

"Fred!" Luna shouted as she saw Fred head over to the Gryffindor common room.

"What could you possible want, Luna? Fire another spell at me?" venom filled Fred's voice.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I panicked and it was the only thing I could think of doing."

"Right." Fred carried on walking.

"Please…" Luna began, now she knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of some one you loved being angry at you.

"You clearly prefer Malfoy." Fred said as he walked off. Luna ran after him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't bring him in to this, Fred. He's my friend but he's not you, Fred. I don't love him the way I love you." Luna blushed, she tried so hard not to but couldn't help it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love you Fred Weasley." Luna hadn't planned on saying it but she had. Well, she didn't really say it. She'd shouted it. Loudly. She quickly covered her mouth with her dainty hand and blushed a deep crimson. She was kind of glad Fred knew how she felt but she quickly changed her mind when Fred carried on walking without even looking back. What had she been thinking? Luna turned and ran, crying. Fred turned back, he instantly felt guilty.

"I-" he began but Luna was already gone. In that moment all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Never before had he told a girl he had loved them, well he never had before loved a girl the way he loved Luna. The thought of telling her scared him. Scared him more than anything else in the world.

"So she just came out and said it?" George questioned Fred as they got ready for bed.

"Yes." Fred mumbled. Of course he was going to tell George about what had happened but he wished the conversation would just stop. The way George reacted just confused him more, although he knew George was right.

"And you said?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I walked off."

"Idiot." George moaned and threw a pillow at Fred.

"I know." Fred sighed.

"Good."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes! She's just taken all the courage she had, swallowed her pride and admitted her true feelings making her emotionally venerable." George said throwing a cushion, a lot harder this time.

"Wow, big words for you aren't they George." Fred tried to lighten the serious mood.

"Well at least I don't have a brain the size of a pea. Unlike some."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"That you have a brain the size of a pea." George told Fred bluntly.

"How?"

"The girl you love just admitted her feelings for you. She told you she loved you! She's not going to be waiting around forever you know! Believe it or not she has a few admirers. Admittedly their all Hufflepuffs but they are there and I'm pretty sure that soon she'll notice and she might even like one of them back. They do exist! She probably won't admit it again, and things will certainly be made awkward between the both of you. You missed your chance because you were too intent on being angry. Urgh it's maddening!"

"I thought you didn't like Luna."

"Didn't used to."

"What changed?"

"Well she's a nice girl, I always knew that. I only didn't like her because I was jealous. But she makes you happy. I see that now."

"I don't feel happy right now."

"That's because you're an idiot." George muttered as he got in to bed. "Now night." he muttered and accioed his pillow and cushion, the conversation was officially over. George was still angry at his brother for being so thick. He knew it wasn't his problem but he knew he could never be happy without Fred being there right beside him with a smile on his face and he knew it wouldn't happen if Luna left the picture. He just needed to make his brother realise it. People always said one twin would be clever than the other and in that moment, George felt as if he had the brains for the both of them. Leaving Fred with no brain at all. It was a slightly mean thought but he couldn't help it and Fred wasn't really helping himself, he had just let the love of his life slip though his fingers. What was he playing at?


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:Sorry this one wasn't uploaded on time. I *ahem* misplaced my laptop charger so I have just been on my kindle which, funnily enough, doesn't have my documents for this on it. I promise that in future i will be more careful to not 'misplace' my charger.**_

_**Anyway, please R&R, never fails to make my day and helps so much.**_

_**Also I just wanted to add.. how long to you want this to go on for? Just until the end of Goblet of Fire or something or all the way through to the war and maybe beyond? I dont mind either way but if it's until the war you might be in for the long haul. Opinions...? As always, thanks.**_

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed. Luna was too embarrassed to speak to Fred, Fred was too proud.<p>

"Oi Luna." George bent down and whispered in Luna's ear as she was about to take a bite of chocolate cake. She did love pudding.

"Yes?" she turned and smiled nervously.

"Follow me." he grabbed the sleeve of her robe, she left her plate of food un eaten. Too bad, Luna was looking forward to it.

"What do you want George?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh you know, just thought I should take you over here for a while." George said casually, Luna noticed that he had the same mischievous glint in his eye that Fred often had. They really were very similar.

"I don't know if you've noticed but it's an empty room, George." Luna said stating the obvious.

"So it is." George sighed and stood up, he looked out the door as if in utter disbelief. He must have noticed something outside because he suddenly grinned mischievously.

"What?" Luna moved to have a look but George made her sit back on the table she had been leaning against.

"What?" she repeated in he same dreamy tone she usually used.

George ignored her but instead opened the door with a flourish.

"Took your time, Lee." George said.

"Well stubborn over here guessed something was going on." Lee sighed.

"Ah. See I didn't have that problem." George grinned shooting Luna a guilty look.

"What's going on?" Luna called craning her neck to try and see past George's tall frame. Nobody seemed to hear her. Or they were just ignoring her.

"Great plan by the way Lee, I'm proud." George laughed and patted Lee on the back.

"Well. We'll be off, bye Luna." he then carried on.

"Luna?" someone called from the other side of the door in confusion.

"No, we've managed to bundle McGonagall in to a class room." George laughed.

"Well, we'll be off." Lee laughed.

"Bye guys." they both chorused before shoving Fred into the classroom and shutting the door. Fred turned to try and open it but they had locked it.

"Alhmora." Fred tried. The bloody idiots had charmed the door. Fred then tried a few other spells he knew.

"your attempts seem to be failing Fred Weasley." Luna sighed. Her stomach rumbled, she hadn't managed to eat any dinner as George had dragged her off to take part in this ridiculous plan. She honestly didn't see the point in what they were doing. It was ridiculous.

"Well at least I'm trying." he muttered.

"that may be true but at least if I tried I would think things through first. Father always taught me that was the best way. Anyway, Lee and George will have to let u s out at some point."

"This is George. It could be weeks."

"He's almost as stubborn as you then." Luna muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Why was she so annoying? And yet so infuriatingly irresistible at the same time? Fred just didn't know.

Luna got up and walked over to Fred timidly.

"Fred…"

"What?" he answered more angrily than he had anticipated. Luna's blue eyes were full of worry.

"I think we both know why were here." she began.

"Yep." Fred sighed and started hammering on the door.

"Am I really such bad company?" Luna raised her voice slightly. Fred decided to ignore her remark.

She carried on. "I take it I am them. Don't mind me as I walk over to the window, open the window and get out of here." Luna skipped over to the window and opened it easily. Fred turned around in disbelief. She looked over to him, smirked and jumped out the window muttering a spell as she went to cushion her fall. Fred was about to follow her, his mouth still forming a perfect O shape when all of a sudden she flew back in the window. As she fell to the floor she gave a small squeak. Rebound charm. A specialty of George's, he should have known. Luna went to stand up but lost her balance and fell back to the floor. Fred laughed and offered his hand. She accepted it but flashed Fred a cheeky smile and pulled him down beside her. The look on his surprised face made Luna burst out laughing and not a small laugh either, it was a full on side splitting rolling on the floor laugh. Fred had no choice but to join in.

After awhile they managed to bring their laughter under control.

"I've missed you Luna." Fred sighed longingly as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Well i've missed you too." Luna chirped.

"I know we fight like an old married couple at times but I could never live without you." Fred smiled, attempting to remain calm and collected despite referring to the both of them as a married couple.

"Well I don't think I would last long without you, Fred." once Fred heard this he kissed the top of her head. Luna giggled and blushed.

If feels like i've known you a lot longer than two years."

"Yes. I feel the same." Luna replied in her dream like tone.

"Mind you, we've been through a lot."

"Yes." Luna laughed.

"well, the chamber of secrets, nargles on the train, heart to hearts, tears, our clearing in the woods, injuries, duels, George being George, arguments, Draco, lunch times spent by the lake, Halloween walks and recently…" Fred grinned cheekily.

"We have been through a lot I suppose." Luna murmured.

"Hmmm." Fred sighed and turned to Luna, "i'm so glad were friends again."

"Yes, I agree." Luna looked back up at him and smiled. They sat like that for a while, just happy to be in each others presence.

"Luna," Fred stammered. Luna looked at him intently, "Luna I, I lo-"

"Thank god you're friends again." George came over and squeezed himself between Fred and Luna. Luna blushed furiously, Fred looked very annoyed at his brother. Fred came to the realisation that the moment was over. He wished it wasn't, he didn't know when it would next be the right moment to tell her he loved her but he would tell her, he knew that.

All too soon summer came around there was nothing Fred could do about it. He spent an enjoyable summer at the burrow with his family, Harry and Hermione but he missed Luna. He just didn't feel complete without her. Too bad he had to wait at least six weeks before telling Luna he loved her. But he'd waited this long, surely a few more weeks wouldn't matter too much.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N:Bit of a filler chapter, sorry about that, but it had to be done. I'm suffering from slight writers block right now but I'm hoping it will go soon. I'm still contemplating story length, any opinions are valued, but apart from that thanks and enjoy! Please R&R xD_**

* * *

><p>Luna had never seen anything like it before in her life. As the massive ship rose above the water waving the dumstrang flag, Luna stared in awe. It was truly magnificent. Soon people began to barge past her and push her out the way but she didn't care. She may have lost view of the beautiful ship but she could still remember it in her mind. That was all that mattered. It was now stored in the compartment of her mind so she could draw on it when ever she wished. Suddenly all of the girls on the other side of the court yard began to gasp, Luna did not know why. She tried to get over to have a look but every attempt she made to get a look ended with her being pushed further to the back and further out of view. Her attempts were futile and she was slightly disappointed. A few moments later Luna felt herself being lifted in to the air, it startled her but as soon as she noticed a shock of red hair she knew she was safe. Fred laughed as he swung Luna onto his shoulders and pushed his way through the crowds. It was easy for him; the crowd seemed to part like the red sea as he made his way right to the front, Luna still on his shoulders.<p>

"Can you see now?" he laughed. Of course she could, as she sat on Fred shoulders she felt like a little child again. She had always been small for her age and always felt somehow smaller as she sat on top of the towering Weasley twin's shoulders but it didn't bother her. Why would it? She couldn't exactly be picky with friends and Fred and George didn't seem to hate her.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Luna murmured as she looked at the amazing carriage flying through the sky. It was being pulled by a group of giant magical horses. Luna had never seen anything like it before so mentally drew the image in her head so she would never forget it.

"Luna, I know i'm beautiful. You don't need to tell me all the time." Fred's comment put a smile on Luna's face. He was still as cheeky as ever and Luna was glad.

"Well that's ok then. Because I won't be telling you all the time." she answered honestly without even thinking. With them if you didn't think fast you would be ripped to shreds. Luna didn't know how they got away with being so rude and cheeky at times. Well, she pondered, the school just wouldn't be the same without the Weasley twins parading round leaving a path or mayhem and disaster in their wake.

"Good summer?" Fred enquired as he swung Luna down from his shoulders and walked her over to the lake. They had an hour and a bit before the feast started and they were in need of a good catch up.

"Amazing thanks. I spent a lot of time helping daddy with the quibbler which is always fun. He even let me write my own article." was it just Fred or had Luna became even more dream like over the summer?

"Wow sounds great. I just spent my summer at the burrow planning pranks with George."

"Sounds like you had a productive summer then." to some it may have sounded sarcastic but Fred knew Luna wasn't like that. She couldn't help being away with the fairies.

George, Lee, Neville, Ginny and even Hermione were already down at the lake. Hermione and Ginny had become great friends over the summer due to her staying at the burrow so Luna guessed she would be spending a bit more time with them. Then again, when was Hermione ever sighted without Ron Weasley or Harry Potter? It sometimes annoyed Fred with how clingy they were; but then he and George were no different. Still, at least they brought smiles to peoples faces. Its not that he didn't like his brother, it was just that him and George had always been looked down upon. Only linked to the family through their ginger hair. They were the stupid rule breakers that would never end up as prefect or anything like that, unlike all of the other Weasleys. And Ron would most probably follow suit. Anyway, why would he want to be a prefect? It would take the fun out of everything!

"Luna!" Ginny shouted and gave Luna a massive hug, "i've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ginny." Luna smiled returning the hug.

"Hey stranger." Neville laughed, Luna ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. She didn't realise she had missed him so much up until that point.

"Neville!" she shouted. Ginny soon joined in the hug. In ended in them all laughing, nothing had changed over summer and Luna was glad.

"Welcome all welcome all." Dumbledore shouted, the hall fell silent. "I trust you all had a delightful summer." they were a few murmurs around the hall. "I know you all must be very hungry so let the sorting begin!" at that everyone cheered.

After the sorting they began to eat the feast laid out on the table. Luna sat on her own at the end of the Ravenclaw table staring dreamily into space. As she tucked in to a treacle tart she realised that although no one sat near her, most of the snide comments had stopped. Even a few Hufflepuffs accepted her too. And her Gryffindor friends. And a certain Slytherin. The smile on Luna's face broadened.

"I hope you have all enjoyed your food." Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall as the plates were magically cleared. "Now Mr Filch would like me to remind you…"

Luna zoned out. The lists of banned items were going up more every year; it had probably passed the 400 mark. Luna didn't even know it was possible to have that many products for sale, let alone banned.

Luna jumped violently when the sky erupted with a tremendous clap of thunder, she turned to the door as did everyone else as she saw a crooked old man walk down between the tables with ginger hair and soaking wet robes. His electric blue eye zoomed around manically as if trying to register everything in the room. Murmurs of 'mad eye' and 'Auror' could be heard throughout the hall but Luna found the man more intriguing than scary. His eye was endearing and very amusing. She had once heard that Fudge had sent out an army of Heliopaths to collect all of the false eyes in the wizarding world. Luckily this mans eye must have escaped the ministers control.

"now I would like you all to welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher Mr Allistor Moody!" Dumbledore's powerful voice rang through the hall, Luna tuned in for enough time to hear that before a wrackspurt floating around Cho Chang's head distracted her.

"It is my duty to inform you that inter house Quidditch will be cancelled this year." as Dumbledore said this, groans and shouts of annoyance filled the hall. Fred and George could be heard above everyone else. "But it will, however, be replaced with a certain event that will start in October and continue for the duration of the year. It is my please to announce that Hogwarts will be holding the triwizard tournament this year." gasps could be heard from the people who knew what the Triwizard tournament was but most of the people, especially the muggleborns, just looked at Dumbledore with blank expressions filling their faces.

"You are joking." Fred shouted.

"No, no I am not Mr Weasley." Dumbledore chuckled. He looked like he had something else to say but had no time as the doors of the great hall swung open and a big group of boys marched in. they all looked really tall and all had bulky builds and looked as if they could punch someone. Everywhere Luna turned all she could hear was 'Krum' being muttered and as she turned back to the front she noticed him standing at the back with his head teacher. Wow, the best seeker in the world at Hogwarts. Not that Luna was interested in Quidditch.

"Welcome Dumstrang!" Dumbledore shouted over the exited chatter in the hall as the Dumstrang students sat at one of the two tables that happened to appear at the front of the hall. The doors opened again.

"Ah, Madam Maxime, welcome!" he said to the tall women. he then said to everyone, "and now we welcome the young ladies of Beauxbatons academy!" the hall was filled with applause, Luna noticed that most of the boys in the hall, Hogwarts and Dumstrang alike, were staring open mouthed and wide eyed at the girls. Well, all apart from Fred that was; Fred was looking over at Luna trying to catch her eye. When he caught it he laughed and winked and motioned to George who was sat next to him. George was one of the people staring at the Beauxbatons girls. As was Lee and even Neville. Fred waved his hand in front of George's eyes, when he didn't even begin to react Fred and Luna both shared a secret laugh and smile. Well Luna did have o admit, they were very beautiful. People seemed to think it was down to them all being either vela or at least part vela but Luna had a feeling it was the buzimbas, creatures that latched themselves on to young children's hair and made them very beautiful. As Dumbledore began to speak, everyone turned to look at the front of the hall once more. Almost everyone, including Luna and Fred were glad to be back at school. Even if Fred wasn't a particularly big fan of school, he was a big fan of Luna and that was enough for him to get by. It also helped that him and George had a lot of pranks planned for the year…


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Right, I think i'm over this writers block. I've got the next few chapters planned and you should like them (I hope). Although I have to ask, is anyone still intrested in this story? It's hard to gauge the intrest sometimes. Well any way, thanks so much for reading. Things are about to get intresting (after this chapter) so PLEASE reveiw. Reveiws are like showers, try living without them...**_

* * *

><p>Luna loved having all the schools together. She still didn't entirely understand the concept of the Triwizard tournament but Fred wasn't giving up on explaining it to her. He had told her over and over again but all she picked up on was that there would be three idiots willing to risk their lives and even die just for a cup. A cup that they would eventually have to give back anyway. There was no point and the whole concept of it was ridiculous. So, naturally, Fred and George were going to try and sign up. She had hardly seen them recently; they were too busy trying to figure out a way to get their names in the cup. It had been much to their annoyance that an age limit of seventeen had been placed on the tournament and an age line around the cup. They were outraged at the lack of Quidditch and down right disgusted about the age limit. Anyway, in Luna's opinion it just made them more determined. Rules were made to be broken and this certainly was a rule.<p>

Another thing Luna had noticed since the other schools had got there was the attention she was getting. And not bad attention either. Most of the Hogwarts students now put up with her and at least the ones who couldn't tolerate her were distracted by all the new students. A Hufflepuff named Ernie had even smiled at her on her way to Herbology the other day. She also couldn't help but notice the appreciative looks she was getting from some of the Dumstrang boys. A few Hogwarts students too. And the other day someone had even mistaken her for a student of Beauxbatons; well it was an easy mistake because of her long blonde hair and amazing blue eyes and bizarre yet good looks. Too bad Luna didn't think like that. She just couldn't get past the nickname Loony.

Luna had changed over summer. Fred knew she had always been mature for her age, even if she was slightly eccentric, but Fred couldn't believe how much she had changed. Gone was the old slightly short, baby faced Luna. She had been replaced with a taller, curvier Luna who looked a lot older than she actually was. Fred would even go as far as saying she would be able to pass as a fifth year, if not older. She still had her amazing eyes and her hair was the same, just slightly longer; apart from that she had changed. For the better Fred decided. She looked effortlessly beautiful. The only thing that annoyed him was that he hadn't been the only one to notice it. Many boys wouldn't even look at her face anymore when she passed by. Only other parts of her and he hated it. He knew he did it to other girls but this was Luna, this was different. He had also heard talk about 'that Loony girl' in his lessons and around school in general. So they could stare at her and state what they wanted to 'do' to her and yet they couldn't even call her by name. Disgusting. Luna didn't even seem to notice, though. She was too innocent. She thought people were being nicer to her for the sake of being nice to her. She needed to realise that it was only because they had an alteria motive. She needed to know but Fred didn't want to be the one to tell her; he didn't want to burst her bubble. She was happy and she deserved to be.

"So McGonagall said that you didn't need these extra classes anymore. Your grades have gone up so it's no longer necessary." Draco informed Luna with an edge of forced sadness to his voice.

"Oh." Luna mumbled and looked at the floor. She had met Draco for her lesson but clearly it wasn't going to happen. True, her grades in defence against the dark arts had improved dramatically but she would miss this time with Draco. He had changed slightly just before summer and she kind of liked the new Draco.

"Maybe i'm just too good at teaching." Draco pondered. Luna laughed. Still as cocky as he ever was.

"Maybe i'm just a model student." she wondered out loud.

"What's a student without their teacher?"

"Point taken." Luna mused, deep in thought as she pondered his answer.

"I'm going to miss these lessons." Draco mused.

"Me too. Thank you Draco."

Draco blushed slightly; no one had ever thanked him before. Well, he had never done anything to deserve a thank you before.

"Seriously. I would have failed if I wasn't for you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have."

"Really?"

"No." Draco laughed. He was joking of course, Luna was extremely talented. He could see why she was in Ravenclaw. Even if he hated to admit it.

"Anyway, i've always wanted to ask, why did you want to teach me?"

"Extra credit. It will help me find a job."

"That all?" Luna enquired.

Draco sighed and walked over to Luna. "Honestly yes, "he admitted, "but i'm so glad I did. If it wasn't for you…" he trailed off and looked away from Luna, smirking slightly as he did so (but not so that she could see).

"Are you ok?" Luna asked and put her hand on his shoulder.

Draco nodded. Luna knew he was lying. "What's up?"

"I'm just scared that you'll forget about me now these classes are over. You have no need to see me and I can feel you slipping away. I don't want that to happen, Luna. You're my best friend. I can't lose you like that." Draco fought the grin that was creeping across his face.

"Draco. Your not going to loose me. I'm always going to be here for you." she smiled up at him. As soon as Draco looked in to her big blue eyes he knew she was telling the truth and he knew he would always be there for her. No matter what. And did he feel guilty? Why of course not, he was Draco Malfoy!

"Luna lets walk."

"Ok." Luna smiled. He then led her to the top of Hagrid's hill. Once they got there they sat down next to each other in comfortable silence.

"So, what's really up Draco?"

"Well if I tell you this, do you promise to not tell anyone else?"

"Of course not." Luna assured him.

"Well, when it came to me being sorted I was sure I would be put in Slytherin."

"And you were." Luna was sure she must have missed the point.

"Yes but the hat almost put me in Gryffindor." Draco confessed and blushed. He couldn't quite look Luna in the eye; he knew he would laugh if he did. Luna just sat there like looking like a goldfish. She had no idea of what to say. The news genuinely shocked her. Draco Malfoy, although lovely to her, was a Slytherin through and through. He had the blood lines, the looks and the attitude. But then she had always known there was something different with him. Even if the difference was minor. But Draco, a Gryffindor? Merlin, that would have been weird. In complete shock Luna just moved closer and hugged Draco tight as her way of comforting him, and hiding her shocked expression. She knew how it felt to be sorted into the wrong house.

Luna hadn't even realised what she was doing but all of a sudden her face was inches from Draco's. His hands were in her hair and her hand was on his cheek.

"I have to go." Luna murmured and broke the intense gaze. They both seemed to come to their senses and Draco walked to the castle at speed. Luna followed more slowly, deep in thought. As Draco walked back to the dungeons an evil grin became apparent on his face. Eh had Luna just where he wanted her and she was none the wiser.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: ok so heres another one. I probably wont be able to upload two a day much any more but it was on 29 and I had the 30th one ready so i just had to. Hope you like it, dont hate me too much. This little plot is starting to build up alot more next chapter but you'll have to wait until next chapter. haha (evil laughter) As always reveiws are appreciated and I'm glad you guys have given this story a chance!:)**_

* * *

><p>Neville. Are you ok?" Luna asked with worry in her voice.<p>

"F-fine." Neville replied.

"The nargles can affect everyone, you know. Sometimes it helps to talk about it. They go away then."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Just drop it ok? God." Neville then got up and walked off.

Luna had no idea what she had done to upset him like that but she felt truly terrible. She decided that upsetting people was the worst feelings in the world. To make it worse she didn't know what she could possible do to make it better. Never before had she upset Neville, what could she do to sort it out? Why was life so confusing?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fred called across the clearing in the woods in an attempt to break the silence that had fallen between them. He was attempting to hit the Bludger away but Luna's obvious distress was putting him off. That was the third time he had almost been hit.

"Hmm?" she replied, shaking herself out of her thoughts. How had she forgotten he was there?

"What's up?" Fred asked as he placed the Bludger and bat back inside the box and moved to sit next to Luna.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Of course."

"Just the nargles?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." Fred smiled at Luna, she smiled back. She then pressed her head against his shoulder as his arm wound around her back. Luna couldn't help but feel at ease with the world as she sat with Fred like that, sighing, she started to think things through in her head.

"Luna, if you ever want to talk I want you to know i'm always here."

"I know you are Fred, I feel safe around you. Thank you." Luna told the honest truth. Fred felt pleased with himself. His one goal was to keep Luna safe and he had somehow managed it. Making her feel safe was so important and he was so glad he had achieved his goal. He knew he was a joker and a prankster but he also knew that Luna brought out a side of him no one else really saw. A more serious, loving side. He was fiercely loyal to Luna and he guessed he always would be, he guessed it was due to his Gryffindor spirit. As he thought to himself he knew that he would probably even die for her. And there weren't many people that Fred Weasley would die for.

"Fred, its past curfew. We better be going." Luna said quietly in her dreamy voice.

"Hmm your right." although Fred said it, he made no attempt to move and his arms around Luna prevented her from moving too.

"I'm being serious." she giggled.

"So am I." Fred responded cheekily. Luna tried to move but the more she tried to get away, the more he held on to her. In the end she gave up and fell back down beside him laughing.

"Fred." Luna dragged his name out in a whiney tone.

"You should know that us Weasleys never give up."

"Apparently so." Luna laughed, not picking up on the double meaning of what he had said. She was oblivious to the fact that he had basically said he wouldn't give up on her. Ever.

"Come on then." Fred called after a few minuets before jumping up and grabbing Luna, he threw her over his shoulder in a fire mans lift and carried her out of the forest. Luna began to giggle hysterically as he carried her up to the castle.

"Didn't know I was that funny." Fred said coyly.

"Oh your not, I was thinking of something from yesterday." Luna replied once her laughter had died down. Fred gently placed her on the floor of the entrance hall, she stumbled slightly but Fred held her up with ease.

"See I never know whether to believe you Lovegood." Fred placed a hand on either side of the wall beside Luna, trapping her in a sort of prison with his arms.

"I'm being deadly serious." of course she wasn't but she didn't let on.

"You're going to regret that." Fred moved; his face was now inches away from Luna's. He wanted to kiss her so badly and by the looks of it she really wanted to kiss him but he knew he had to get something out of the way first.

"Luna, I lo-"

"Luna. I need to talk to you." it was Neville. Fred groaned, swearing under his breath and walked off in the other direction. Why did this keep on happening?

"Ok Neville." Luna said and went over to join Neville, she chose to ignore Fred's little outburst.

"Luna, i'm so sorry for being so blunt earlier."

"And i'm sorry for upsetting you, Neville. It was not a nice thing for me to do."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry. I just need to explain." Neville told Luna with a slight smile on his face. He then looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well you see Luna. Today in defence against the dark arts. We had that new teacher, Professor Moody. He performed the unforgivable curses."

"Well that explains it, Neville. He shouldn't have done that. Those curses can upset even the greatest of wizards." Luna gasped, coming from a pureblood family she knew full well the effects the curses had.

"It's not that." Neville stuttered.

"Oh?" Luna enquired her big blue eyes full of innocence as she looked at Neville.

"Well see, nobody here knows this but my parents-"He paused. "My parents were crucioed in to insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange. It was horrible to see Moody perform the Cruciatus curse on such a poor defenceless creature today. It reminded me of all the time I have had to spend with my parents without them even knowing who I am. This Christmas for example, this very Christmas my own parents thought I was in St Mungos to visit Gilroy Lockhart, our old defence against the dark arts teacher. They had no idea of who I was. Do you know what that's like? Having to see your parents with them having no idea who you are? I'm so unbelievably proud of them and what they did but sometimes I just wish they hadn't fought in the war." Neville realised that he had began to cry during his speech. He felt a little bit embarrassed but one look at Luna and that vanished. She didn't mind. She just stood there silently listing whilst placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There there Neville. Your parents were amazing people and truly stood up for what they believed in. if that doesn't mean anything, nothing does. They are such brave people and so are you. Don't you ever forget that Neville Longbottom." she smiled at him and pulled him in to a big hug. Only then did she realise that they were still stood in a corridor in the middle of the school and it was way past curfew; but Luna didn't care, Neville's happiness was one of the most important things to her. She couldn't stand to see her dear friend so upset. She just wished there was a spell that could make it all better.

Although Luna seemingly didn't notice that Fred was about to tell her how much he loved her, Fred couldn't believe it. If things carried on like this nothing would ever happen. Why was everything so complicated? If things like this kept happening was it some sort of sign? Should they really be together? Fred sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

As Luna sat in bed that night she began to contemplate the events that had taken place over the weeks since the end of the summer holidays. Why was it that only the male population of the school had improved attitudes towards her? Why had that Ravenclaw from Fred's year whistled at her the previous day? Why had Bellatrix LeStrange been so horrible to Neville's parents? Why was the new defence against the dark arts teacher showing the unforgivable curses? What had Fred been about to tell her in the entrance hall? Why had she almost kissed Draco Malfoy?

For the first time in weeks Luna suffered from nightmares about her mother's death.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thanks again for all these AMAZING reveiws, you guys really are the best. By the sounds of it people are wanting me to carry it on until at least the war so i will (i think) but just to warn you.. you'll be in for the long haul haha xP**_

_**Thanks once more for being so amazing, Love always, Molly (who lives for reveiws)...**_

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is SPEW then, Hermione?" George asked with a laugh. They were all crowded round a small table in the library which madam Pince wasn't particularly happy about. After all, they weren't exactly known for being quiet.<p>

"For the last time it stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" Hermione hissed at them. "Now who wants to join?"

"I will as long as you promise to not bite my head off." Fred said and pretended to cover his face with his hands as if expecting an attack.

"Good. Anyone else?"

"I suppose so." George sighed, Hermione jotted his name down.

"Of course I'll join. I do love house elves. They are highly misunderstood creatures." Luna added. Hermione thanked her and wrote her name down too.

"Fine I'll join." Ginny laughed.

"Ok me too." Lee shook his head in mock disbelief. What _was_ Hermione doing?

"You can sign me up too I suppose." Neville gave a weak smile.

"Are you ok Neville?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm fine." he replied and looked at the floor. Hermione gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. Neville found Luna's face and she gave him an encouraging smile. He had to be strong. For his parents sake.

"What do you think was up with Longbottom back then?" Fred laughed as he walked Luna back to her common room.

"He has his reasons." Luna told him absent mindidly.

"Like?"

"I'm not going to go into it."

"Pleeease?" Fred dragged the word out for what seemed like forever. He then stopped in the corridor.

"No." Luna carried on walking.

"Oh why not?" Fred whined.

"Because it's got nothing to do with you. Now stop moaning. Your acting like a three year old, Fred Weasley. Grow up!" as Luna said this, Fred sighed and ran to catch up with her like a lost puppy. Luna sighed but it soon turned in to laughing as she looked at Fred's guilty face.

"sorry." he said quietly.

"Fred Weasley, apologising? That's a first." Luna laughed.

"Well don't get used to it. It's not going to be happening that often." Fred said as they reached the Ravenclaw tower.

"Clearly." Luna replied as she scrambled through the entrance.

However, the smile she had on her face thanks to Fred quickly vanished.

"Wow. Freak has friends!"

well at least the new name made a change from Loony.

"Loony doesn't even deserve friends."

oh no maybe not, she'd thought too soon.

"Certainly not." she had never even spoken to the three Ravenclaws that surrounded her, why did they have to be like that? Luna tried to carry on up to her room but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. She doubled over and fell on the floor severely winded.

"Leave me alone. Please." she stuttered.

"That'll teach Loony for trying to get away from us." one of them sneered.

"Yes it certainly will." another fist rained down, this time landing on Luna's cheek. Just below her left eye. The pain was awful. Even worse than the first time she had been hurt by the Slytherins.

"Stop. Please."

"What was that? Did you just hear something?"

"No. I think it must have been the wind or something."

This time the fist collided with her stomach once more. Luna gave up. She curled into a tight ball and tried to forget about the fists raining down on her. She tried to find her happy place but in the end she realised she couldn't and just laid there crying. Merlin it was awful. The pain was unbearable.

Once the three Ravenclaw students were bored of attacking Luna they headed off to bed. Luna slowly managed to pull herself up. She needed help but where could she go to? She desperately wanted to go and see Draco, after all, he had been the one to help her the first time and she didn't really want Fred to know; however she realised with a start that she had no idea where the Slytherin common room was. She knew it was down in the dungeons somewhere but could she really afford the time to go looking for it? Probably not, she needed help fast so she reluctantly headed off to the Gryffindor tower. At least she knew where that was.

"Hello?" Luna's weak voice called to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room. She had no idea how she had managed to get there in the state she was in and felt ready to just give up.

"password." the fat lady said, clearly bored. She was obviously annoyed at the countless students that insisted on interrupting her beauty sleep.

"I-I don't know it." Luna mumbled. Why didn't she think of that? The fat lady looked up at her, "oh darling, what happened?"

"Nothing." Luna mumbled, tears began to run down her face but the salt water in them stung the cuts on her face so she was in even more pain than before.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey?" the portrait questioned kindly.

"No. No thank you." Luna whispered. She couldn't manage anything louder than that.

"Well then love, don't tell anyone because strictly speaking I shouldn't be doing this. Next time you really will need the password." the portrait swung open, the fat lady shone Luna a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." Luna said, she was truly grateful. Little acts of kindness after an event like in her common room only minuets before really showed Luna that maybe the world wasn't such a bad place after all.

"Luna?" Hermione called from across the common room. Upon seeing Luna's face and stature, she ran across the room and helped her into a seat.

"What happened?" Hermione gasped. Her injuries looked a lot worse on closer inspection than they had from a distance.

"Nargles." Luna sighed.

"Well let me help you." Hermione said and was about to begin performing some healing spells when they heard laughter coming down the stairs from the boys dormitories.

"Don't worry, no one will be here now and we have that letter to send."

"That's true. Top secret after all." the other person laughed. Luna recognised the voices but in the state she was in, she didn't have the energy to work out who it was.

The voices reached the bottom of the stairs. Luna closed her eyes.

"Luna?" a voice gasped. "Hermione what the bloody hell has happened to Luna?"

"I really don't know. She just came in like it." Hermione stuttered.

"Luna, Luna." she could feel herself being shaken slightly but she didn't bother opening her eyes. Too much effort.

"Be careful with her mate." the slightly higher of the voices said.

"I know what I'm doing." the other snapped. Luna knew they were male voices but still didn't really care who.

"Should you two really be bickering at a time like this?" Hermione's shrill voice called over the other two. She knew it was Hermione but only because she had seen her beforehand.

"Good point." The deeper voice said. "Well she needs some rest. She's coming up with me, I want to keep an eye on her." nobody argued as Luna felt herself being picked up. As she felt herself being carried up the stairs in a marital lift, she managed to open her eyes slightly. She saw a shock of ginger hair and knew she was safe. Her last thought before she passed out was 'thank goodness for Fred Weasley.'


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I had my last exam for the time being today *woo* so might just have to post two chapters to celebrate (Living It Up) All these reveiws are amazing so thanks so much:) Never did i expect so many. You guys are amazing, end of story. Hope you like it...**_

* * *

><p>The late Saturday morning sun glaring in from the window woke Luna. She opened her eyes lazily and tried to sit up but as she did pain seemed to cover every inch of her body. What was going on?<p>

"Ssh." Fred whispered in her ear and laid her back down on the bed. She did as she was told and groaned as her head hit the pillow. The pain that covered her was tremendous. It took Luna a while to register that she wasn't alone. She turned quickly making her head spin but she ignored it as best she could.

"Fred?" She questioned, "What are you doing in my room?" she was as confused as ever now.

"I'm not in your room."

"Well of course-" she then registered her surroundings,

"oh." Luna's face was the definition of surprised. Fred just laughed.

"This is my room silly. After you passed out last night I couldn't leave you in the common room. I had to make sure you were ok." his brown eyes were suddenly very serious.

It all came back to Luna in a rush. Being beaten up, coming here, Fred finding her…

She turned away from Fred quickly and blushed. She must have looked a complete mess. How embarrassing! To make matters worse she was literally in Fred Weasleys bed. oh god. How had that happened?

"Luna. What's up?" Fred asked concerned. What had he done wrong? He knew bringing her up here was a mistake. He was such an idiot.

"I look terrible." Luna mumbled in to the duvet. She was so embarrassed.

"You look beautiful, Luna." he said telling her the honest truth. Yes she may have been bruised and covered in cuts but she could never be anything but beautiful to Fred. It was a physical impossibility. He couldn't help but think of all the guys who had noticed looking at her recently. All the girls pretty much still hated her but guys didn't mind her anymore. All for the wrong reasons. His thoughts went back to some of the conversations he had heard between the lads discussing her. Not in a nice way either. He couldn't stand it.

"Don't lie." Luna whined. this snapped Fred out of his thoughts.

"I'm not." what could he do to show her he was telling the truth? "Luna, look at me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"That's it." he sat up and leant over her, placing a hand on either side of her head. "Luna, look at me." he said once more. She looked up at him. He had never seen her look so worried. "You are beautiful." he told her. She was about to argue back but Fred leant down and lightly brushed her lips with his. "Ok?" he asked, Luna blushed and looked away again. He sighed and laid back down next to her. He then spun her around to look at him, making sure not to hurt her. This was a dream come true. The amount of times he had imagined Luna Lovegood in his bed…

"Luna I-"

"Bloody hell guys, sorry to interrupt. Didn't know you were still here." George laughed. "Oh by the way hello Luna, hope your feeling alright." he added with a smile. He had to remember that there was a girl present in the room. He had to use his manners.

Fred couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with his brother. Did he have to burst in right at that moment? Probably. It happened all the time anyway. He should have expected it. He turned back to Luna.

"So, do you feel up to taking a walk or do you want to stay here?" Fred asked. As he looked around the room he suddenly became very embarrassed. He hadn't known Luna would be spending the night here so had made no effort to clean up. As he looked around he noticed the worn boxers, half eaten plates of food and failed inventions that littered the floor. It wasn't all him. It was George and Lee as well but it was highly embarrassing none the less.

"Ignore the mess." he felt the needed to say it.

"Oh its nothing compared to my room." she began to laugh but eventually had to stop because it hurt so much.

"That's it. You're staying here. I'll go to the kitchens and get you some food." he smiled, "coming George?" he turned and said.

"Yep. Wait." George jumped up and chased after his brother. "Bye Luna." he shouted over his shoulder.

Luna was in so much pain. It seemed they had managed to hit every single part of her body. She was going to attempt some of her own healing spells when she realised she didn't have her wand. Well that was just great. And to make matters worse she couldn't exactly just up and leave the room. Surly it would be rude to get out of bed and wonder around the place and Luna wasn't stupid, it wouldn't exactly look great if s he was spotted walking out of Fred Weasleys bedroom.

"So I hope you like chocolate cake and biscuits." Fred said as he walked in to the room, his arms full of food. Luna must have dozed off as she woke with a start.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok." Luna smiled sleepily. "Where's George?"

"He went off to go find Lee I think. But I did bring Hermione."

"Oh how are you Luna?" Hermione said in a rush as she walked across the room to Fred's bed. She then examined Luna's injuries. "You need to see madam Pomfrey."

"No. no I don't want to." Luna's voice shook with worry. She didn't want to see her as she knew questions would be asked. Questions Luna didn't want to answer.

"Ok, ok don't worry. I can try my best but I'm not perfect."

"Thanks Hermione." Luna smiled.

"But it might hurt a little bit." Hermione grimaced. As soon as she said it Fred was by Luna's side. He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. Sympathy and worry in his eyes.

"Ready?" Hermione's voice was nervous. Never before had she had to do such a difficult healing spell. However she executed it perfectly, much to everyone's relief. Luna grabbed Fred's Hand and crushed it whilst the spell took place. She was in so much pain but didn't want to show it. She didn't want people to worry about her. She could deal with it, well she had to, didn't she? Seeing Luna like that tore Fred apart. He knew she was in pain even if she denied it. He vowed to never see her hurt like that again. The gits that caused this were going to pay big time, he was going to make sure of that if it was the last thing he did.


	33. Chapter 33

Ginny and Luna were sat in the great hall. Hermione was sat a little bit away from them reading her book. They didn't want to interrupt. She had been speaking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley but they had gone off to examine the cup that stood at the front of the hall.

"Oh look." Ginny pointed.

"Isn't that Cedric Diggory?" Luna asked, looking at who Ginny was pointing at.

"Yes. We went to the Quidditch world cup with him and his father. I can't believe he's putting his name in the goblet."

"It's a very brave thing to do." Luna reasoned.

"Oh look. It's that Fleur girl."

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally but the way Ron goes on about her…" they both laughed at what Ginny said. It was true she was very beautiful but she also had an edge to her look, an edge that showed she wasn't just some girly girl. She was ready to fight. That was probably why she put her name in to the goblet.

"Oh god, what do they think they are doing?" Ginny groaned and put her face in her hands. Luna turned to see what the fuss was about. Her heart began to beat a whole lot faster. 'Please don't do it' she pleaded inwardly. The twins had just walked into the hall and they were adamant that they would get their names in to that cup. She could vaguely hear Hermione tell them how it wouldn't work. She desperately hoped she was right. She was so worried about them. Before she could stop them they both shouted "bottoms up!" and drank some sort of potion. Aging, Luna guessed. Both of them then jumped over the line with effortless ease. She couldn't believe it! They put their names in the goblet; Luna began to feel sick with worry.

Suddenly their names flew out and so did they. She felt bad for them but relived at the same time. She knows she must have sounded like their mother but she just didn't want them to be harmed. She hadn't forgotten how much Fred hated fighting. She wasn't stupid either; they were only doing it for the money.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred and George shouted at the same time. Luna looked up; they both looked about a hundred years old! It was hilarious, they then began to fight, and it was one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed. Everyone was in fits, egging them and bending over with uncontrollable laughter at the same time. It was just Hogwarts all over, the laughter, the silliness, the Weasleys, the cheer.

However the whole room went noticeably silent as Viktor Krum entered the hall. You could have heard a pin drop. And then what was that? As he walked past Luna noticed that he gave Hermione a small smile. Victor Krum didn't smile! Well, maybe she had been seeing things. Nobody else had noticed. The twins then walked out of the hall bickering. Fred didn't even seem to have noticed Luna's presence, let alone acknowledged she was there.

It was the highly anticipated Halloween feast. As the three schools ate together in the great hall a sense of excitement seemed to buzz through the air. Fred and George looked gloomy. They seriously thought they were going to be able to trick the goblet. Luna knew some people had, they had just paid older students to enter their names. She didn't tell the twins this, she felt selfish but she couldn't have delt with the worry of with of them being in the tournament. Especially not Fred. That would have been simply too much to bare. She didn't even want to think about it. Again, she probably sounded just like his mother.

Dumbledore began to read out the names of the champions.

"For Beauxbatons we have the highly talented Miss Fleur Delacour!" the room erupted with cheers as the beautiful blonde witch made her way up to the front. Ron Weasley looked like he was catching flies.

"For Dumstrang we have Mr Victor Krum!" even more people cheered at that. He was famous after all.

"and finally, I am proud to announce that our very own Mr Cedric Diggory will be competing!" the hall had never been so loud, as cedric made his way from the Hufflepuff tablet to the front to join the rest of the champions, he received countless well done's and pats on the back. He was one of the most popular students at the school and everyone was happy he had been chosen. He was extremely talented after all. Maybe Hogwarts had a chance after all.

After that all everyone could talk about was who had been chosen. Everyone began to tuck back in to the feast. Fred and George looked possibly livid. They so wanted to be the ones at the front. However apart from that, the atmosphere was great, people were positively buzzing. There was the competitive edge though. Who was going to win? Who would be out first? Suddenly the goblet turned green. Everyone gasped and looked at the front. A single bit of paper shot out of it and landed in Dumbledore's hand. As he read it; Luna noticed the confusion that swept over his face. It was distressing to see the most wise Dumbledore look confused. What was the world coming to?

"and it seems the fourth competitor in this years tri wizard tournament," Dumbledore had to pause due to the united gasp everyone gave out of shock, "will be Mr Harry Potter of Hogwarts." was it just Luna or did Dumbledore sound slightly angry? Nobody moved a muscle, what was going on? "Well come on then!" Dumbledore shouted. Yes, it was anger Luna could hear in his voice. She turned and saw Hermione nudge Harry out of his seat and whisper something reassuring in his ear. She looked at the twins, venom filled their eyes, they looked like they could have killed him and surprisingly so did Ron and most of the other boys and some girls at the Gryffindor table. As Harry walked to the front people seemed to come back to life. They began talking about what had just happened. Most sound angry, a few sounded shocked and one of two sounded dumfounded. He didn't receive any well done's or congratulations as the other three did. Luna didn't say anything and felt very odd and out of place as she clapped. It was clear to her. Somebody was out to get Harry Potter. If only she knew who…


	34. Chapter 34

"Some people are awfully childish you know." Luna reasoned.

"Oh yeh?" Neville enquired.

"The badges are really silly actually. I have crossed Harry Potter in the corridors before and I can tell you that he certainly doesn't smell at all."

"Oh right." Ginny tried to hide her laughter, as did Neville.

"I mean yes support Cedric if you want but don't go saying Potter stinks when he really doesn't." Luna looked at Ginny and Neville, seriousness filled her eyes. Ginny and Neville both felt terrible but couldn't help but laugh. Luna didn't know why they were laughing; she assumed they were thinking of something that had happened in the Gryffindor common room or something.

"nargles." she muttered. This only increased their laughter, just as Neville and Ginny thought they had managed to get through the morning without hearing about nargles. Whatever the bloody hell they were.

"Luna, Luna wait!" Fred Weasley shouted down the corridor as he jogged up to Luna.

"Yes?" she turned and smiled. Fred draped his arm across her shoulder.

"I've missed you." he told her.

"I've missed you too." Luna's smile widened.

"So how are you? Have your injuries gotten better? I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you much recently. Me and George had eh- things to do."

"I've been fine thanks. Well it seemed your grand plan of an aging potion didn't work."

"Apparently so."

"You could have just got an older student to put your name in the cup you know." she informed him before skipping off. She was late for transfiguration.

"It is my up most pleasure to announce to all of you that Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule ball this year." McGonagall informed the transfiguration class. Excitement washed over all the girls, including Luna, however it was soon destroyed, "however, as you all know you will need an upper class man to accompany you. That means someone from the fourth year or above." McGonagall informed them, whispers were passed around the class as people began to wonder who would end up going and who would take them.

"Do you think you'll get to go?" Ginny whispered to Luna.

"Well, weirder things have happened." Luna said. She was deep in thought. Would she get to go? It would be nice. She had never been to anything like that before and it would be nice to get an invite.

"Well I'm sure someone will be willing to invite you." Ginny laughed. Stories had been passed around like a game of Chinese whispers as to why Luna was sighted leaving the boys dormitories in the Gryffindor tower. Of course they were all wrong but it had increased Luna's little army of admirers. Even if it was all for the wrong reasons. Luna, however, carried on blissfully unaware that any one even knew her real name.

"Well I'm sure you're going to get someone, Ginny."

"Actually, I already have."

"You move quickly."

"Not like that. Neville's class found out about it yesterday and he asked me last night. You have to find someone to go with, ok?"

"Maybe."

"For me?"

"I'll try." Luna laughed. It felt good to be loved.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled. She knew Luna would find someone, she was beautiful after all.

The group were gathered around a table in the library laughing about something that had happened with the Gryffindors that day. Luna felt a little bit uninvolved but then it wasn't their fault she was a Ravenclaw. But then was it hers either? Her thought went back to the conversation she had had with the sorting hat in Dumbledore's office. If felt like a life time ago but she remembered. She still wondered how things would have panned out if she had been placed in a different house…

"And then he actually had to dance with McGonagall." George laughed, this was the fourth time he and Fred had recited the story of how their younger brother Ron Weasley had been called out to dance with professor McGonagall. Luna didn't really see much of the funny side, especially when it kept on being told over and over again but the twins and Lee seemed to find it hilarious. So did Neville and Ginny the first time it was told. But now they were just laughing as awkwardly as Luna.

"So, who's actually going to this thing?" Lee asked. They instantly knew he was talking about the Yule ball. It was the only thing anyone ever talked about now a days.

"I am." Fred said, giving Luna a bit of hope.

"Me too." George added.

"I'm going." Neville said.

"Me as well." Ginny smiled nervously. She hadn't got around to telling her brothers that she was going with Neville, even though he had asked her well over a week ago.

"Sorry little sister but your too young." George said in an attempt to patronise his little sister.

"Not if invited by an older student." Ginny said with confidence in her voice.

"Who would take you?" Fred laughed.

"I-I am." Neville mumbled as if hoping the twins wouldn't hear him, however he was out of luck, suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Well isn't that just the cutest." Lee cooed in an attempt to break the awkwardness with laughter. It seemed to work pretty well as everyone laughed, even if it was a little half heartedly on the twins' behalf.

"Who's everyone going with then?" Fred asked. Did he even care that Luna wasn't going?

"Well Shamus is going with Lavender, Dean with Tamsin Applebee, Ron and Padma Patil, Harry and Pavarati Patil, Cedric and that Cho Chang girl and I think Fleur's going with Roger Davies. Much to Ron's disappointment." George laughed. And Lee joined in.

"I mean out of us idiot." Fred rolled his eyes at his brother. He didn't need to know about the whole bloody Quidditch team.

"Well me and Katie bell, Lee and Alicia Spinnet, Neville and Ginny and don't know about anyone else." George replied, reeling them off on his fingers.

"Well bearing in mind you where there when I asked Angelina." Fred laughed.

"I thought that was some sort of joke?" George replied, seemingly confused.

"Nope. Me, Fred Weasley, is going to the Yule ball with Angelina Johnson." he gave a cheeky smile. He had no idea why people were looking at him with shocked expressions on his face. They were just friends. Who else would he have taken? And also he kind of owed it to her after the whole broom cupboard incident recently…

Stupid, stupid Luna! Of course Fred never would have invited her; what had she even been thinking? Angelina was beautiful, a talented Quidditch player, a Gryffindor, she was popular and she was Fred's age. Luna on the other hand was none of the above. She felt worse than the time she had been beaten up. Her heart felt as if it had been smashed in to hundreds of tiny little pieces and then those pieces had been smashed once more. Someone had then glued her heart back together, just to smash it again. And then again and again. It had then been left trampled in to the mud of the Quidditch pitch and just left there alone. She felt broken and used. And the worst part? She had to put a smile on her face and pretend she didn't care. But in fact it killed her inside.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/n: Build up to the yule ball!xD I would have made Fred and Luna go together but in the film he goes with Angelina (I'm not an Angelina fan)and I want to keep it as close to the story as possible:P**_

_**I hope you guys are liking it:)**_

_**Please read and reveiw!**_

_**And as always, You guys are amazing. Including all the anonomus reveiwers! I may not be able to reply to you guys but I love you just as much (lucky you...)**_

* * *

><p>"God Luna, I can't believe Fred! He's such a thoughtless idiot!" Ginny sounded really irritated as she and Luna wondered around the school. Luna was quite happy to just dawdle but Ginny seemed intent on power walking the halls to vent her frustration. It had been a few days since Fred's little 'announcement' Luna still felt like she couldn't be around him; sensing that, Ginny conveniently got a headache after they had all met up on this particular evening meaning Luna had to conveniently take her to the hospital wing. Luna was extremely grateful.<p>

"He's not an idiot." Luna sighed.

"Well he kind of is."

"I was the idiot."

"Don't say that Luna."

"But it's true. Of course he wouldn't have invited me."

"He would have been lucky to go with you."

"I highly dought that. He would have asked me else. Now I have to go and catch up on some school work. Bye Ginny." Luna then walked off, missing the usual bounce in her stride. Goodness the nargles had really been messing with her head recently.

Ginny felt terrible. Why did her brother have to be such a thoughtless idiot? Ginny knew Luna was devastated even if she was trying to hide it. Ginny could see past Luna's mask of happiness. She also knew that Luna often acted the way she acted to mask her true feelings and insecurities. She was such a lovely person and Ginny felt utterly hopeless. There was nothing she could do. Fred would not see sense and Luna would not admit her true feelings. Why did everything have to be so darn complicated? Especially with the Yule ball being so close.

As soon as Luna rounded the corner she began to cry. It tore her apart inside knowing that Fred was taking Angelina. She had so hoped it would have been her. Of course it had been unlikely but for a moment Luna thought her dream might have come true. It was supposed to be the perfect night with the perfect person in the perfect and most magical place in the world. And now she wasn't even going. She was devastated. Soon her tired legs took her to the outside of the castle. She was about to head back inside when she suddenly lost all strength so just sat down and cried to herself. She was an emotional mess. Why was she letting Fred Weasley have such an effect on her? Surely she should have known by now that as soon as she became close to someone it all seemed to ends. Usually in a bad way.

Luna did not know how long she had been sat there or how cold she had been until a warm cloak was gently draped around her shoulders.

"We seem to be making a habit of this, Lovegood." Draco Malfoy said as he sat down next to Luna.

"Not my fault you follow me." Luna's teeth chattered.

"Hey I don't- god Luna your freezing!" Draco gasped as he leant next to her.

"Am I?" she replied, she felt slightly light headed from shivering so much. Draco pulled her closer to him and gave her a hug, grimacing at the fact he was in such close proximity to a lowly Ravenclaw. Something about Draco's presence stopped Luna's tears. She still felt far from happy but she had finally come to her senses. She finally noticed how dark it was. Merlin, it must have been rather late. How long had she been sat there?

"So Luna, care to tell me why you're sat out here in the freezing cold on your own with no coat or anything?" Draco asked Luna. Thank goodness for the Muggle acting classes he had taken over the summer.

"No reason." Luna sighed after a while.

"I know they call you Loony and all but I didn't think you were quite that mad."

Luna smiled at Draco's remark before telling him, "Well you know, just stuff."

"Care to define stuff?"

"Fred." she said shortly. She knew that it would have been impossible to avoid Draco's question.

"Thought so." Draco replied finally. They both sat in silence for a while, looking out to the forbidden forest. Luna noticed a Thestral flying around above the trees and thought of her mother.

"So what's Fred done this time?" Draco suddenly asked, inwardly all he thought was 'idiot'. He really didn't like Fred. He was glad he had this as an excuse to give reason for his hatred.

"Well its more me than him really."

"I highly dought that."

"It's true."

"Then explain."

"It sounds silly but I thought Fred was going to invite me to the Yule ball but he didn't. He invited Angelina Johnson. For some reason it just really upset me. I was looking forward to the ball and now I won't even be able to go. Fred can be so annoying sometimes." Luna told Draco the shorter, less emotional version, mainly to stop herself from crying again.

"Don't be stupid Luna."

"What?" Draco's reaction surprised Luna.

"Of course you're going to the Yule ball." Draco laughed and held Luna closer, hiding the grim look on his face.

"But how?"

"With me silly." and for the second time this year, Luna felt herself just inches away from Draco. Or more specifically Draco's lips. Luna pulled away suddenly and looked at the floor, as did Draco. Although Draco only did it to hide his evil smile.

"So you're coming to the Yule ball with me then?" Draco asked confidently.

"Of course Draco. Thank you." Luna beamed, there it was. The smile that he was looking for.

"Good. Right we better be going. It's freezing out here." Draco said as he began to stand up. Luna, too, stood up. She smiled at him gratefully.

As they headed back to the castle and went off on their separate ways, Luna called after Draco. "Draco! Your cloak!" but it was too late, he was already gone.

"Somebody looks way too happy." Ginny giggled.

"What's wrong with being happy?" Luna shot back innocently.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just thought you might be the source of some juicy gossip." Ginny's giggles increased.

"Well you never know."

"What?" Ginny gasped, she had only been joking.

"I have something that could be a source of interest." Luna was having fun stringing Ginny along.

"Ooh do tell." Ginny was so exited she actually grabbed Luna's sleeve.

"I may or may not have a date."

"For the ball?"

"Of course."

"Eeeh!" Ginny squeaked in excitement. Luna guessed it meant she wanted to know who was taking her in Ginny speak.

After getting bored of keeping if from Ginny, Luna eventually told her, "Draco Malfoy." she giggled.

"No way!" Ginny gasped.

"Yes way!" Luna replied smugly.

"Bet he'll scrub up well." Ginny thought out loud. Both girls fell about in laughter. But it was true, with his good looks and tall frame he was bound to look good. The Malfoys were also well known for their sharp sense of style. The only thing Luna worried about was what she would look like in comparison to him.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: I'm so sorry i didn't update yesterday, I was kind of busy. Blame Hufflepuffneedsyou1604 haha. Spent the day with her finishing our art GCSE peices. Anyway, just a warning.. It's my birthday next week (brothers too, I'm a twin. And my dads, and my cousins) so i won't be able to upload ever day, sorry. But I still will be posting:)**_

_**Once again tahnks so much to all you amazing people who red, favourite, story alert and reveiw. you guys are THE BEST!**_

_**Hope i don't dissapoint.**_

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Ginny squealed as she jumped on Luna's bed. Luna awoke with a start. "Merry Christmas Ginny." she mumbled. Seeing as no one else in Ginny's dorm had managed to get themselves dates for the Yule ball, they had left Hogwarts to go home for Christmas. The day they moved out, Ginny officially moved Luna in. Luna often wondered what they would do if they knew Loony was sleeping in their room.<p>

"Oh look, we have presents." Ginny squeaked. The Weasley family had always gotten over exited about Christmas and Ginny was no exception. In the end Luna gave up trying to sleep and joined Ginny over by the small Christmas tree they had managed to smuggle up in to the room. Once again showing the Weasley season cheer.

Luna was very happy with the presents she had received. George and Lee had gotten her a book named, "the beginners guide to pranks and pranking.", Ginny had gotten her a lovely hair grip she knew would match Luna's dress perfectly, Neville had gotten her a lovely copy of the tales of beadle and bard (she had often told him how her mother used to read her the stories, her favourite was the story of the three brothers and the deathly hallows), she even got a revision time table from Hermione Granger, her dad had actually gotten her an owl (eep!), Draco had given her a beautiful quill and some magic ink along with some chocolate frogs (she hadn't even been expecting a present from him), Fred had given her a framed photograph of the whole the group sat down my the lake, it came with a message that read, '_you seen angry with me?'_ Luna ignored it and carried on watching Ginny open her presents. .

With the note forgotten, Luna was in a very good mood. Never before has she gotten so many presents for Christmas.

"So, do you want to check the Owlery for your new owl?" Ginny asked Luna excitedly.

"Yes please." Luna beamed, brimming with happiness. As they left they passed Ginny's brother Ron Weasley and his friend Harry Potter, they wished them a merry Christmas, Ginny thanked them for her presents before they continued on their way to the Owlery.

Luna spotted her new owl instantly. It was a beautiful great grey owl and she loved it at once. The owl had a big red bow tied around its left leg along with a note. The owl instantly flew over to her. Luna stroked the owls head before detaching the note and reading it.

'_Dearest Luna,_

_Hope you like your Christmas present. She is a one year old great grey owl called Dusty. She is a lovely little thing but be careful, if you annoy her she bites. Please look after her; you no longer have an excuse to not write to me._

_I would also like you to know I have managed to obtain a new pet. He is a young Thestral named Kaiser. He looks forward to seeing you in the summer as do I._

_Love,_

_Your dad.'_

"Hello Dusty." Luna cooed. She felt so guilty for not writing to her dad, she decided that from then on she would write to him at least once a week. She was also over joyed that her father had managed to get hold of an actual tame Thestral. She couldn't wait to see it in the summer! She also couldn't wait to see her dad, she had missed him dearly. The letter had reminded her just how much.

"I wish I had an owl." Ginny said enviously, tearing Luna away from her thoughts.

"Well don't worry. You can borrow Dusty when ever you want." Luna smiled. Ginny beamed at her as a thank you. She had been planning on doing so anyway.

"Now we better be getting ready."

"But Ginny, the balls hours away." Luna moaned.

"Good. That means more time to look prefect." Ginny then grabbed Luna's sleeve and dragged her back to the Gryffindor common room. Luna made to sit on one of the sofas down there and maybe socialise a bit but she had no chance. Ginny glared at her so she trudged up to the dorm room after her. Something told her that she would regret giving Ginny Weasley permission to do her hair and makeup…

"Shower. Now." Ginny said to Luna. This ball seemed to bring out a real evil side in Ginny. Luna took the shower as an opportunity to escape the chaos of the room. Makeup was strewn across the room, various shoes covered the floor, a think layer of hair accessories had descended upon the room; in fact the only thing left untouched were the dresses that had been lovingly placed on the bed furthest from the bathroom. 'Don't want to get them damp.' Ginny had told Luna wisely.

"Luna!" came the pounding on the bathroom door. Luna had decided to take an extra long shower so she didn't have to face Ginny but it seemed Ginny had different idea, "Luna!" she shouted again whilst pounding on the door even louder now.

"Ok, ok!" Luna shouted, she then promptly jumped out of the shower, wrapped her hair in a towel and changed in to a vest top and pyjama bottoms.

"At last." Ginny said exasperated. She had already almost finished her hair and makeup and looked totally stunning. Her eyes were smoky grey with a little bit of eyeliner, she worse a clear lip gloss and her hair was down with a beautiful clip placed on the left side of her head. It was simple yet gorgeous.

"You look lovely Ginny." Luna smiled.

"You really think so?" Ginny blushed.

"Yes and I think Neville will find you highly attractive too." Luna said and then sat at the seat of the dressing table. She pretended that she didn't see Ginny's blush deepen or a shy smile pass across her face at the thought of Neville.

"So Luna, do you have anything in mind or do you want me to choose?" Ginny asked Luna, sounding like a professional hairdresser that they apparently had in the Muggle world.

"Can you choose please, I have no idea." Luna replied nervously. She hoped Ginny would do a good job. Ginny took a step back and looked Luna up and down. She then looked over at the dress and then the makeup strewn across the floor. She then picked up a few pots of the stuff and began to give Luna her make over.

"Wow, thanks Ginny." Luna replied. Ginny seemed to have picked out the makeup perfectly, Luna was now wearing a tiny amount of blush on her cheeks, a lip gloss with a slight pinkish glow and she also had thin layer of eye liner around her eyes. Ginny said it made the blueness of her eyes stand out more. Luna had to agree.

"Now your hair." Ginny informed Luna as she set to work trying to find the perfect hair style. "Just remember. We have to make Fred jealous."


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for being so loyal to the story. You guys are amazing. Thanks to ExMaloBonum for the 50th (yes 50th!) reveiw! SO HAPPY!xD And also thanks to Laura and my un-named reveiwer who's amazing reveiws i cannot reply to. You guys are amazing. Also, another thanks to ExMaloBonum for helping me through slight writers block and helping me by giving me an amazing idea. Also, I'm currently writing loads of headcannons (for my facebook page thingy) if your intresting, just drop me a message in either review form or PM form.**_

_**As always, you guys are the best. Love you all,**_

_**Always.**_

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Lee moaned.<p>

"Their girls. They take ages to get ready." George sighed.

"Tell me about it." Draco groaned.

"Well Fred's having fun." Neville replied, a hint of disgust in his voice. Whilst they were all waiting for their dates, his had already turned up. Fred and Angelina were currently in a class room doing god only knows what. Neville didn't care to think about it and neither did any of the others. Draco hadn't even seen Fred. He had arrived shortly after he and Angelina had mysteriously disappeared. He was aware that things sometimes happened after parties had finished but before? It was clear to him that Fred still had zero respect for women.

"Aha. That's us sorted." George whispered in Lee's ear. Their dates had just arrived.

"Well Miss Bell, don't you look particularly stunning tonight." George said as he kissed Katie Bell's hand and bowed, ever the charmer.

"Hey Alicia." Lee waved nervously. He hadn't quite got the knack of charming girls unlike the Weasley twins. However Alicia Spinnet didn't seem to mind, she giggled as the four of them headed for the hall.

"And then there were two." Draco murmured. They were still stood outside the grand hall waiting for their dates.

"Well their worth it." Neville said back.

"True that." Draco replied.

"Were going to be late." Luna said irritably to Ginny.

"No Luna. We already are late. We may as well make it fashionably so." Luna groaned and attempted to run her fingers through her hair.

"Oi!" Ginny said as she slapped Luna's hand. "You saw how long I took on your hair."

"Sorry." Luna mumbled. Her hair had been gracefully swept to the side with her beautiful new hair clip fastening it at the back. Her hair had then been put in to perfect curls before Ginny performed some spell to make it look silky and smooth. Luna's hair had never looked better.

"That's alright then. We can go. Just remember to dance close enough to Fred to make him see what he's missing but not close enough for it to be obvious." Ginny reminded Luna for what felt like the one hundredth time that night.

"Yes yes." Luna sighed. Ideally she didn't want to see Fred but she knew that with Ginny there she simply would not get away with it.

As Luna and Ginny turned the corner, they heard the boys gasp.

"You two look-" Neville started.

"-beautiful." Draco finished. And for once he wasn't acting.

"Christ we leave you for five minuets and your already finishing each others sentences." Ginny said as she reached Neville's side, they then linked arms and walked in to the hall. Ginny wore an orange and green knee length dress. It didn't sound that nice but in reality it was gorgeous and Ginny pulled it off effortlessly.

"Luna-" Draco began.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly.

"You look amazing." he gushed.

"Thank you. You look nice too." and he did, he worse a grey suit that harmonised with his grey-blue eyes and blonde hair perfectly and seemed to show off the tall, athletic build of the Slytherin seeker. He was certainly not letting down the Malfoy's style reputation.

"Luna worse a light blue strapless dress that matched the colour of her eyes almost exactly, it came to just above the knee. It was floaty and elegant and just perfect. Ginny had helped Luna choose it and Luna was grateful. Without Ginny she probably would have turned up looking like a complete and utter mess.

Although Draco kind of missed the miss matched, messy haired Luna, he loved the way she looked tonight. Her eyes seemed to stand out more than ever and her hair looked perfect. She was beautiful. There was no denying that.

"Care to dance, Miss Lovegood?" Draco asked, putting on a posh British accent and offering his arm.

"I'd love to Master Malfoy." Luna replied, mimicking Draco's British accent and accepting his outstretched arm. They then marched in to the great hall and took a place on the dance floor. Because they had turned up slightly late they had missed the champions dance but they didn't mind. It meant they could try secretly sneak on to the dance floor without too many people noticing them. Most people were still un aware of their 'friendship'.

"Is that Lovegood and Malfoy?" someone whispered. After that it seemed to spread like wildfire with everyone craning their necks just to get a better look. It was hardly surprising, though. When had either of them managed to get away with not being noticed? The pair just laughed it off and carried on dancing. Both were surprised at the other ones talent.

"Malfoy and Loony are dancing over there." Fred overheard someone whisper.

'What?' Fred angrily thought to himself. So no one had bothered to tell him they were going together! He didn't even think Luna was going to be here, let alone with that Malfoy kid. What was going on? Just then he spotted them making their way over to the drinks table. He had to get a closer look.

"Hey Angelina, fancy getting a drink?"

"sure." she giggled. Merlin he hated how giggly she was. Fred hated to admit it but she was just such an annoying person. Too bad she was so good in to her ways, though. That was the only reason she was popular really, well that's all it ever took for a girl to be popular now a days. Sleeping with guys automatically got you popularity which is why Fred didn't feel bad about sleeping with so many girls. They wanted to be popular and if sleeping with Fred Weasley would help them become popular then so be it, he wasn't complaining. Sometimes it was great to be a Weasley.

"Twat at 2o'clock." Draco bent down and whispered in Luna's ear. Luna turned and saw Fred walk towards them with Angelina hanging from his arm like some sort of clingy limpet. She had completely forgotten about the whole 'being near him' thing so really this made her job a whole lot easier. She moved closer to Draco.

"Hey Fred." she smiled.

"Oh hi Luna. Didn't know you would be here." Fred said, she looked stunning and he was genuinely envious of Malfoy for having her on his arm.

"Didn't know you were my father." she replied with an innocent look on her face. Draco sniggered.

"What ever Lovegood." Fred replied, raising his voice slightly. She was simply infuriating. He kind of wished she wasn't so quick witted.

"Oh. We're on second name terms now are we Weasley?" Luna retaliated, not even realising how quick witted she was being.

Fred sighed, what was he doing? "Look, Luna, us Gryffindors are having a bit of an after party after this shindig. You're invited if you want to come along." he asked casually.

"Sure." Luna replied before taking Draco's hand and walking off.

"So, up for the party later?" Luna asked Draco as they sat down.

"You do realise that was an invite for you and not me?"

"Oh I know. But I'm inviting you. I'm sure Ginny and Neville wont mind."

"If you sure…"

"Oh I'm sure." Luna gave Draco a reassuring smile. Draco plastered a false smile on his face as a way of agreeing. He was lucky Luna was so oblivious.

Luna soon decided that Ginny would probably be content with her little run in with Fred previously. She probably didn't have to worry about 'dancing close but not too close' to Fred for the rest of the night. Instead she concentrated on having a great night with Draco. He was an amazing dancer and made Luna feel really special. However, as they danced the night away, Luna couldn't help but notice that Fred was dancing 'close but not too close' to her. Was it planned or simply an accident? As Luna caught Fred sneaking another look over at the pair of them dancing she realised that it probably wasn't an accident.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Admittedly this part of the story line is a bit of a risk, but don't worry. All will be resolved!**_

_**Also, if you haven't already, check out Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls on youtube. His voice is AMAZING! Check out Oh Ginny, It's my favourite so far:)**_

* * *

><p>"Well this is nice." Luna smiled.<p>

"That's one word for it." Draco muttered.

"Bit too much like enemy ground for you ey Malfoy?" Neville joked.

"Oh Ssh guys." Ginny laughed.

They had just entered the Gryffindor after party and it looked like nothing Luna had ever seen before. All the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room, there was a small table crammed with food and a larger table filled with drinks. Luna couldn't help but notice that not one of the drinks was non alcoholic. Well, they were breaking the rules anyway so it might as well break then with a bang.

"Luna. Let me talk to you please." Fred Weasley shouted. Draco was about to argue back when Luna said, "no. its fine. We need to talk." she then patted Draco on the arm and sent him off to speak to Neville.

"What Fred?"

"Luna…"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry. I should have invited you to the dance. Seeing you tonight- you look stunning. Perfect even. And seeing you with Draco, I just hate it. You should be with me and I should be with you. I should have just manned up and asked you."

"I know Fred."

"You understand?"

"I understand that you should have manned up and asked me. I'm sorry but I have to go and find my date. You know, the person that actually asked me to the ball tonight." she then turned and walked back to Draco leaving Fred looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Want to go have a look at the drinks?" Draco shouted over the music as Luna reached him.

"Sure." Luna shouted back so they began to make their way over to the drinks table, leaving Ginny and Neville. they ignored the food on offer, as most people were, and headed straight for the drinks. It was slightly quieter there.

"Vodka?" Draco questioned as he picked up a bottle. He looked at Luna but she shrugged. She hadn't heard of it either.

"Muggle drink." Dean Thomas informed them, "Me and Shamus managed to get a load of Muggle alcohol over as well as the usual fire whiskey. Makes it a bit different and its well worth it." upon hearing this Draco quickly put the bottle down. Dean walked off.

"Oh come on Draco, it can't be that bad." Luna laughed. Draco smiled and poured them each a shot of vodka.

"Eurgh." Luna said, her face distorted in disgust. It was rancid! Draco looked as if he thought the same.

"Well that was nasty." Draco stated the obvious.

"Want to see if any of the others taste better?" Luna grinned cheekily.

"Sure." Draco laughed. It sounded like a challenge. They then sampled almost every different drink on the table un aware of how strong they were or how bad it was to mix drinks.

"And then-and then- The chicken fell- from the blibbering plums tree." Luna slurred. Ginny and Neville laughed politely where as Draco looked like he was going to wet himself he was laughing so much. Luna decided after parties were the best. Draco decided muggles weren't so bad after sampling their exquisite drinks and listening to some real Muggle music. He seemed to remember it being called dupsteeb or something? Well anyway, whatever it was it was the best. He decided that Dean Thomas was an amazing person for bringing it into his life. Whether or not he would still have these opinions fater sobering up was any ones guess.

"Draco, I think you better come with me mate." Neville grimaced. Draco was now literally rolling on the floor laughing. "You take care of Luna." Neville then whispered to Ginny as he helped Draco up.

"Luna, Luna! Come back here!" Ginny said running after Luna. For someone who hadn't ever drunk before she could certainly handle her drink. She hadn't thrown up once.

"What?"

"Stop running off." Ginny decided there and then that she was never having kids. Controlling Luna was hard enough.

"Only because I love you." Luna then flicked Ginny nose. However, in a matter of seconds Luna began to sober up. See sometimes seeing things you really wish you didn't can have that effect. As she turned she saw Fred Weasley in the corner kissing none other than Hermione Granger. Luna knew he was using her and everything, just trying to get some action with the whole speech thing but did he have to make it so glaringly obvious? So what, Luna said no, let's move on to Hermione. It was horrible. How could he do that to her?

Fred looked up and spotted Luna, utter shock and disgust written all over her face. Merlins beard he had messed up. He jumped up and tried to move over to her but she was having none of it; she swayed off, still tipsy and unable to walk in a straight line, found Draco, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, still tipsy but not so bad since Neville had poured gallons of water down his thought. He had never seen Luna so angry. He wracked his brains trying to work out what he had done wrong.

"Any where that's away from that place." Luna snapped darkly. It was so unlike her.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Nothing Draco, you've been perfect." Luna eyes softened as she looked around at him. Without realising it they had ended up on the seventh floor corridor and a door had just appeared. Draco grinned sheepishly and Luna looked at the door in utter disbelief.

"Room of requirement." Draco mumbled. Luna was shocked. She didn't know that such a room existed. "Well come on then." Luna giggled as she stood in the doorway. Draco followed her inside.

"Wow, its lovely." Luna stared at the room in awe.

"I know it is isn't it." Draco muttered, still rather intoxicated. The room was small and cosy and surrounded with green and silver furniture, a fire place stood in the corner with a roaring fire, a Christmas tree stood near by. A grand bed stood in the middle of the room and another door could be seen leading off to what Luna could only assume to be a bathroom. She loved the room, it was truly beautiful, although she couldn't help but notice the less than welcoming colour scheme. It would have looked so much better in blue, or maybe even red. Yes, red would have suited the cosy little room perfectly.

"Draco-" Luna said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I have to admit something."

"Go on."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course I won't." Draco reassured the flighty looking Luna.

"Well, emm, to be honest I used you a bit tonight. I accepted your invitation because I genuinely wanted to go to the ball with you but then Ginny began planting ideas in my head about making Fred jealous and stuff. That kind of took over until tonight when I was dancing with you and I realised that maybe Fred wasn't for me. He clearly doesn't like me as much as I like him and maybe i've just missed the obvious. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't go with Fred, it meant I could go with you." Luna hadn't meant to tell him all of that but she was glad she did. She then looked at him nervously. Draco only smiled, Luna assumed it was a genuine smile but others might have noticed the glint in his eyes. The glint a snake has in its eyes before attacking its prey. he couldn't be mad at Luna, after all, he was using her and had been the entire time. Before Luna could argue, Draco leaned down and captured Luna's lips with his own.

Wow he was a good kisser and Luna literally couldn't get enough. She probably wouldn't have done it if she was sober and neither would have Draco. She felt bad. Yes she kind of liked him but she still loved Fred and she couldn't help that. Maybe this would help her get over him? She would just have to find out…

The kisses began to deepen, Draco and Luna moved with their lips still locked so that Draco was laid on top of Luna in the middle integrand bed. Luna had never been that far with any one before. How far was this going to go? Draco certainly wasn't complaining. Had Luna done all of this before with Fred? In that moment in time Draco couldn't have cared less.

Luna's hands were suddenly under Draco's shirt, she didn't know what made her do it but she did. And surprisingly she didn't regret it either. She could feel his toned torso beneath her hands. Soon he followed suit, only Luna had a dress on. Luna was shocked at first, no one had ever had their hands under her clothes but then again, she was violating Draco in the same why. she should have sort of expected it.

"Luna-" Draco murdered against Luna's lips. They pulled apart slightly.

"Should we be doing this?" he questioned with false concern.

"Absolutely not." Luna said before closing the space between them once more.


	39. Chapter 39

What had he done? He was such an idiot. He just wasn't used to girls rejecting him so how did he act when he got rejected? Found another girl to get his confidence and ego back up to its normal, overly high level.

"Fred Weasley you stupid idiot." Fred muttered under his breath. He was currently wondering the corridors. Filch had actually taken a night off along with his blasted cat so he really had nothing to worry about. Well, apart from peeves that was.

Fred wasn't really looking for anyone or anything at that moment in time but he just had to get out. The music was doing his head in and he felt terrible. What was he going to do? Find Luna of course. He knew he had to he just didn't really want to. 'Man up.' he muttered to himself. He headed off to check the Ravenclaw common room. As he reached it he realised that he had no way of getting in. it was way too late, Christmas and he didn't know the password. To vent his frustration he punched a near by pillar, hurt his hand, got even more angry went to punch it again but then the answer came to him. He wanted to find Luna. He needed a way to find Luna. What always gave you what you needed or desired? The room of requirement.

"Draco, stop. I don't think we should be doing this."

"Oh relax; it's just a bit of fun." Draco said. Luna didn't feel like it was though. They had somehow managed to end up under the large green and silver duvet that covered the bed. Somewhere Fred and Luna had never ventured to before.

"No I don't want to." Luna tried to push Draco away. He didn't give up and carried on clawing at Luna's clothes. She knew she was responsible. She had strung him along, and at first told him she was ok with it. I didn't help that she had taken a bottle of fire whiskey from the party and Draco had drank most of it. Once again he was very drunk. As was she.

"For Christ's sake Luna! Fred doesn't want you!" had he really just said that? Even in his drunken state he knew that was wrong. Since he said it he noticed a slight change in Luna, though. She suddenly ran her fingers through his hair and began to kiss him. Luna knew she was only acting like this because Draco had a point. If Fred didn't love her she may as well let someone else. The kisses began to deepen a lot more, even if Luna was crying slightly. Luna suddenly didn't know if she was sure if this was the right thing. Was she even ready? She definitely knew this wasn't the right person. Or time. Or place.

"Draco-"

"What?" He muttered angrily.

"Please stop Draco, I don't want to. Draco please just get off of me." she tried to push him away but he wouldn't.

Bu-"

"CRUCIO!" Draco began to writher in pain. Luna gasped and felt like crying. She was an emotional train wreck.

"Aah!" Draco shouted but Fred Weasley didn't look as if he was about to stop. His face was full of rage.

"Fred stop!" Luna cried grabbing on to Fred's arm, he hadn't even noticed her move across the room but he certainly noticed her now.

"Fred please, it's my fault." tears were now streaming down her face as she looked on helplessly.

"Ok." Fred muttered and dropped his wand. Nobody moved for a moment. Nobody knew what to do next.

What had he done? Fred hated Malfoy more than ever now but he knew that he needed to help him so he could at least get him out of the room and away from Luna.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked.

"Well what do you think?" Draco snapped back but without much heart to it. He was too weak.

"Mate, I think you should go. I'm sorry though."

Draco grabbed his things and began to put his shirt back on as he left the room.

As soon as Draco left the room the Slytherin colours in the room were changed to the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Luna welcomed the change.

Only once Draco left the room did it sink in what had just happened. He was glad Fred had walked in. what would have happened if he hadn't? would he have actually lowered himself to sleeping with a Ravenclaw? Loony at that? Just the thought disgusted him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get Weasel in trouble for the Crucio curse. For that he would have to admit to being with Luna. And that was certainly something he was not willing to do.

Luna crumpled in a heap on the floor. She couldn't quite take in what had just happened but she knew she was the cause of all of this. If she hadn't given Draco the Firewhiskey he wouldn't have been so out of it and forceful. If she hadn't have lead him on and acted like a complete slag he wouldn't have expected anything like that from her and if she hadn't told him no Fred wouldn't have cursed him like that.

Fred tried to be angry at Luna, he really did. But as soon as he saw her on the floor looking so vulnerable his anger vanished. She didn't even have her dress on, Draco had obviously gotten rid early on so instead she just curled in a ball on the floor in an attempt to hide from Fred whilst trying to hide the fact she was only in her underwear.

"Luna." Fred called softly. Luna just shook her head. "Luna, don't worry. It's not your fault." Fred said as he crossed the room. Luna just squeezed herself in to a tighter ball. It was humiliating. She didn't want Fred to see her like this and certainly wished he hadn't seen what he had seen earlier. She also felt slightly fearful that he would use the Cruciatus curse on her too. She was just as bad as Draco after all. Worse even.

"Luna, I'm not going to hurt you." Fred told Luna, did she believe him? Of course she did. Fred would never hurt her. She hoped. Luna, who didn't feel up to talking, nodded to show she knew he wouldn't hurt her. That was all the persuading Fred needed to sit down next to Luna and pull her in to his lap. He then rocked her like a baby. Never before had she seemed so small and defenceless.

"Luna, please tell me what happened." Fred tried.

Luna shook her head as her arms clung on to Fred's neck as if she would die if she let go. Her fingers leaving red marks on his neck where she gripped it so tightly purely out of fear and confusion.

"Please Luna?"

Once again she shook her head.

"Luna I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Ok." her whisper was barley audible.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to judge."

"I- I saw you with H-hermione at the party and I had b-been drinking. I-I was upset so walked out with Draco because I-I knew it would upset you. I was angry s-so I j-j-just walked and walked and th-then a door appeared. I j-just went in. we sat on the sofa a-and talked f-for a while then we kissed-" Luna stopped. Frightened.

"Just tell me." Fred braced himself. He didn't really want to hear it but knew he had to for Luna's own good. As Luna's sobs eventually subsided, she carried on with her story.

"Ok. W-well we both shared a bottle of Firewhiskey. Draco drank most of it and then I-I don't know. He took me to the bed, I didn't know what I was doing, I took his shirt, he took my dress but then I realised it was all wrong. It was the wrong time, the wrong place but mostly the wrong person and I just wasn't ready so asked him to stop. I-I don't think he thought I was being serious and h-he was drunk. I think it was a misunderstanding and then you walked in and- yeah." she finished in a rush.

"Well your safe now." Fred said as he hugged Luna close to him. Typical Luna, always saw the best in people and found a way to blame herself. He understood that that telling him had taken a lot of courage and he was proud of her for telling him. He felt terrible, he had been the cause of this after all. He should have just asked Luna to the Yule ball in the first place.

"I'm such an idiot, Fred." Luna cried.

"Don't you ever say that." Fred said fiercely. He knew it wasn't true and he wished Luna would see that too. It was only human to make mistakes, he had made plenty.

Luna suddenly realised that she was sat there, on Fred's lap, with next to no clothes on. She suddenly became very self conscious. She blushed furiously and began to discreetly move away and cover herself up. However, being discreet was not exactly Luna's strong point; Fred chuckled lightly and took his own shirt off and handing it to Luna. She looked at it curiously as if it was about to spring to life and bite her, laughing Fred took it back and gently forced it over Luna's head, sensing what he was doing Luna stuck her arms through the arm holes. Luna instantly felt happier. not only was she now covered (Fred was still a lot taller than Luna meaning his top reached her mid thigh), she also felt a lot safer. The top smelt of Fred and Fred smelt of safety and home and warmth. Happy once more, she snuggled back into Fred's now bare chest as he gently resumed rocking her slowly and patting her hair.

"You must be tired." Fred murmured after a while.

"Hmmm." Luna was. She felt physically and emotionally drained. She didn't know the exact time but she knew it was the early hours of the morning.

"Do you mind being in that bed?" Fred asked Luna nervously.

"It's fine." Luna yawned. Since Fred had mentioned it she had felt even more tired. Fred then picked Luna up and carried her over to the bed. She was asleep even before he had put her down. He then lifted the duvet over her and gently tucked her in, he then went to sleep on the sofa. He wasn't sure if she would appreciate him being in the same bed as her and didn't really want to wake her up to ask. Anyway, he was fine with the sofa.

However, a few hours later Fred woke up to find his face full of blonde hair. During the night Luna had woken up from a dreadful nightmare about her mother. Feeling lonely and scared she had crammed herself into the little space beside Fred on the sofa. She was still scared but didn't want to disturb him. Anyway, she knew she was safe as long as he was near.

Upon discovering Luna there, Fred smiled. At least she wasn't scared of him or anything and at least they no longer hated each other. He then picked Luna up, careful not to wake her, and carried her over to the bed. But then instead of resuming his post on the sofa, he laid down in the bed next to her. For the second time that year Fred shared a bed with Luna. He felt kind of honoured. She was such an amazing person and he was lucky she had allowed him into her life, let alone given him all these chances. He still felt terrible for what he had done. If he hadn't have done all of that stuff with Angelina and Hermione, she wouldn't have been back here with Draco. Guilt washed over him. Luna suddenly moved in her sleep and murmured his name. The guilt was replaced by a deep, strong feeling. He may have messed up but he was sure of one thing.

"_I love you." _he whispered softly into a sleeping Luna's ear.

Luna never admitted to Fred that she had heard him that night in the room of requirement. She knew it would embarrass him to no end if she ever brought it up, he wasn't exactly the sentimental type. Well not in public anyway; but hearing him say it was the best feeling in the world and only confirmed Luna's love for him. It may not have been the normal way to admit your feelings, to a sleeping person, but it was Fred and it was perfect. She wouldn't have changed it for the world.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: I hope the last few chapters weren't too much? All unanswered questions you may have should be answered in the next few chapters, if not then I'm sorry:)**_

_**Also I'm looking for someone i can bounceideas off of? If your intrested then just drop a reveiw or a PM :) Thanks.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of slowly starting a new fanfic, maybe a different pairing, if anyone had any idea or pairing requests or whatever just letme know x)**_

_**ALSO (sorry, we'll get there in the end) I have a load of headcannons and things, should i post them on here? Like 100 headcannonsor something? Opinions? Thanks.**_

_**LAST THING... Does anyone have a fanfic for me to read or can anyone reccomend one? I'm at a dead end and cannot seem to find one to read. I dont mind the ship or anything, although i preffer them to take place during Hogwarts years (but if not thats also fine).**_

_**Thankyou my amazing readers and reveiwers. Reveiws are like electricity, you try living with out it...**_

_**Much love:) hope you like it...**_

* * *

><p>The sweet perfection of the last part of the night before was suddenly forgotten as Luna woke with start and made a bee line for the toilet. What was wrong with her? She had no idea what time it was, it was boxing day, she looked a mess, felt like death and she had her head hung over a toilet. Nice.<p>

"Killer hangover ey?" Fred laughed from the doorway.

"Go away Fred." Luna's voice cracked. Why hadn't anyone warned her about this?

"You don't mean that." Fred said as he moved closer to Luna.

"I do. I deserve this, it was me who was drinking so should deal with the consequences."

"Fine. I'll be off then, Luna. Have fun, I'll probably see you later." Fred said as he swaggered out of the room.

"Or maybe you could stay for a little bit. As long as your promise not to help me. It's still my fault after all."

"Deal." Fred laughed as he walked back into the room, how did he know he would get his own way?

After spending quite a while lying on the floor feeling sorry for herself, Luna began to feel slightly better. Maybe her hangover was finally fading away. Fred, who had remained sitting next to her the entire time, suddenly got to his feet and stretched before reaching for Luna's hand. She took it and Fred helped her stand, only Luna had gotten up so fast her head had began to spin. She began to wobble but luckily Fred caught her.

"thanks." she muttered.

"That's quite aright." Fred grinned cheekily. He then headed off to go and sit on the sofa by the fire. As they sat it all came back to Luna; the ball, Fred, Draco, Hermione, Angelina, this room, this bed, with Draco, the curse, _I love you. _He had finally said it. Luna couldn't help but smile to herself. It had been a tough night but the last part made up for it. The last part was simply sublime. Luna picked up the quibbler that happened to be placed on the table beside the sofa, it contained a very interesting article about the crumple horned snorkack. Luna was intrigued and was soon fully immersed in the story. Unbeknown to Luna, as she read Fred was happy enough to just sit and watch her, how her brow furrowed slightly as she concentrated on what she was reading or how she seemed to bite her lip in an irresistible way. Fred tried to snap out of it but couldn't. It felt a bit weird just watching her but she didn't know and he had nothing better to do. She was such an interesting person; even as she just sat there her nature amused Fred to no end. He finally came to the conclusion that this is what it must have felt like to be in love.

"Luna." Fred began.

"Yes?" Luna enquired.

"Last night."

"Hmm?" Luna sat up a bit in excitement. Was it going to be about what he had admitted?

"Draco-"

"Yes?" well that certainly wasn't what she was hoping for.

"What actually happened?" worry was etched across Fred's face.

"I don't want to talk about it, Fred." Luna sighed.

"Well were going to have to." he said as he edged closer to Luna.

"I told you last night."

"No. you rushed through it so you could get to sleep last night."

"No. it was the truth."

"Ok so it wasn't just to defend Draco?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"If you're really sure then." Fred trailed off and made to grab Luna's hand, the action took her by surprise so she jumped and moved away slightly. It was an involuntary movement. Like how a deer runs when you startle it.

"Well something happened, I can't even touch you." Fred stood up and shouted.

"No, Fred. You made me jump." Luna cowered in the corner of the sofa; Fred's over reaction had taken her by surprise.

"Look you're terrified."

"Because you're scaring me Fred!"

"No, it's because you're afraid to touch me. Or for me to touch you." Fred didn't know what do to. What could he do? What was going on? Unanswered questions swam around his head..

"Fred Weasley don't you ever say that."

"Well it's true." Fred shouted running his hands through his hair. He was utterly confused and didn't even know what half of his emotions were. All he knew is that his heart was no longer listening to his head. They were working separately now. He had never felt like this before simply because he had never been so close to someone before.

Luna didn't know what to do. She wasn't scared of him. Just the thought of that was ridiculous. She had had enough. She suddenly made a split second decision, jumped up and ran over to Fred. It took him by surprise as she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. The kiss was full of emotion as Luna tried to convey how she felt about Fred. She loved him and wasn't afraid of him. Her only fear was losing him. Her plan seemed to have worked. Fred soon took over the kiss and began to deepen it. He slowly reached his arms around Luna's back and picked her up. He then gently sat her on the end of the bed and began to run his fingers through her hair. Merlin it had been ages since they had last kissed and Fred had missed it. Admittedly he had kissed Hermione and done a lot more with Angelina but it wasn't the same. They were fun but Luna was so much more. He was the first girl he had ever loved and in that moment he knew it was true. He truly did love her.

Slowly Luna pulled away, "still think I'm scared of you?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

Fred leaned his head against hers, "well I don't know for sure. I think I might have to do this just to check." he then leant in and kissed her again. It started of as a soft kiss but as Luna wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Fred instantly began to deepen the kiss once more. Fred then slipped his hand up Luna's, correction his top. He expected her to pull away but she didn't. Instead she pulled his face closer to hers, if that was even possible. They had never gone that far with each other before. Fred's shirtless body was pressed closely against Luna's barely clothed one, her hands were with his overly long hair that fell to the crook of his neck, his hands were stroking her stomach underneath her top. As his hands moved further up her body, however, she froze.

"Fred please stop." she stuttered.

"why?" he groaned. He was really beginning to enjoy himself.

"p-please." Luna sighed as she looked away from him and blushed.

He began to remember the situation; this was Luna, not just some girl like Angelina Johnson.

"I'm so sorry Luna." he jumped away from her and turned his back, angrily running his fingers through his hair.

"its fine Fred, calm down." she smiled at him, regaining some of her confidence.

"no its not. After all that I just treat you like your no better than some cheap…" Fred muttered on and on, raising his voice in some places and quieting down in others.

"Fred-" Luna began, to try and stop him rambling.

"so disrespectful, how could I-"

"Fred-"

"what was I even thinking? Merlin I'm such a-"

"Fred I think I love you." Luna instantly began to blush and covered her mouth.

"stupid, stupid-" Fred started before registering what Luna had just said. "really?" he gasped.

"of course I do." she giggled as she tried to pull Fred's shirt further down her legs.

"I-I- please- just tell me again."

"I think I love you Fred Weasley."

"I-I-"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Luna beamed as she began to dance in odd shaped circles around Fred.

"well Lovegood, I love you too." Fred laughed before marching up to Luna and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. They broke apart quickly and just started into each others yes. Each fascinated at one another's expression as they both grinned like idiots, Luna blushing at the same time. The moment was incredible, the feeling was incredible. Knowing that Luna felt the same way was… simply divine.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:Sorry for the late update, life had been manic. Anyway, this is my first chapter posted as a 16 year old!xD I even won £5.00 on my first ever scratch card today (I'm cool). Anyway, sorry but this chapter is mainly fluff. I've kind of hit a wall and I'm not sure where to go next with it. Any suggestions would be amazing, just drop it in a reveiw or a PM. I'm getting there xD **_

_**I still haven't made a final decision on a ship or idea for my next fic, I'm still open to suggestions (although the ones made already are AH-MA-ZING)!**_

_**And also, I've read some of the fics you suggested, love them xD keep them coming, or just tell me if you want me to read yours:P**_

_**Anyway thanks guys, Love You ALL! Hope you dont mind this fluff chapter:)**_

* * *

><p>"So Freddie, any particular reason you weren't in your bed at all last night?" George asked Fred as he casually draped an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards the common room.<p>

"Oh you know, I've been really busy and had lots of stuff to do and yeh." Fred muttered.

"See apparently Luna hasn't been seen either. Know anything about that?"

"Oh really, first I've heard of it." Fred was now turning an attractive shade of tomato red.

"Honestly expect me to believe that?" George questioned sceptically.

"Well no but there's always hope." Fred tried with a smile.

"So where's Luna now?"

"Probably in her room."

"Alright, aright." George laughed, "So. I'm guessing you've had a great night then."

"It's been alright." Fred laughed, finally getting over his embarrassment as both the boys wondered into the common room to discuss more pressing issues, issues including Ludo Bagman and money. Fred wasn't really in the mood to tell George about the situation.

"Alright there Luna?" George called across the great hall; seeing as it was still the Christmas holidays she was happily sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh hello George." she called dreamily.

"Haven't seen you in a while." he winked.

"No you haven't. How curious." she mused much to George's amusement.

"Well don't worry, Fred should be here in a while." he chuckled.

"Oh I wasn't worrying. I was almost sure he would be anyway." at Luna's latest remark, George and Ginny shared the same look of utter disbelief but love of their friend.

"Will you guys please stop harassing my girlfriend?" Fred Weasley shouted across the hall laughing. Everyone turned in surprise, wanting to know who Fred's girlfriend could possible be. Could it be Angelina Johnson? His beautiful Yule ball date from the previous night? Or maybe Hermione Granger? Rumour had it they had been seen kissing…

"Oh hello Fred." Luna smiled before Fred pulled her on to her feet and kissed her on the lips. It was an impulsive movement that would surprise most but Fred couldn't have cared less. In fact he was rather pleased when he heard the astonished gasps fill the halls.

"Fred." Luna giggled.

"What. Cant people know about me and my beautiful girlfriend?" well, Weasleys were always known for their charm. Luna simply giggled and turned an infuriatingly adorable shade of red. However she was soon brought to her senses by hearing the loud scrape of a chair in the silent hall, it seemed to be coming from the Slytherin side of the hall. Luna looked up to see Draco Malfoy storm out of the hall. She bit her lip as she mulled over what to do next. Funnily enough he was also followed by an angry looking Angelina Johnson and an even angrier looking Hermione Granger.

"Fred..." Luna worried out loud. Their dating left three unresolved issues that needed to be sorted out.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I think I need to talk to Draco." she didn't really want to but she had to understand.

"No. no I'm not comfortable with that and you know it Luna." Fred told her quietly, worry filling his voice. Luna sighed. She was glad Fred had stopped her, she didn't really want to see him if she was honest.

Soon enough the hall got back to its usual racket of jolly students chattering away, although now they had a slightly different topic of conversation that involved a recently announced relationship.

An awkward silence fell upon the small gathering at the Gryffindor table.

"So…" George began.

"So." Fred mimicked.

"When did you two make it official?" George then asked.

"Just as he walked in the hall." Luna giggled away to herself.

"Thats no way to treat your woman Weasley." Lee Jordan cackled from the other side of the table, an arm snugly draped around a certain Miss Alicia Spinnet.

"What?" Fred attempted to defend himself.

"Mate. You and I both know that you don't ask a girl out by announcing it to a hall full of people then kissing her." George groaned at his brother's 'inexperience'.

"Well I thought it was rather cute actually." Luna said in an attempt to defend her recently acquired boyfriend Fred.

"Yes well you would probably find a man eating crocodile cute." George sighed as Lee tried to suppress his laughter.

"Well actually croc-" Luna's outer babbling was soon cut short.

"Fine then." Fred glared at his brother before turning and smiling at Luna and gracefully dropping to one knee in front of her, "Luna Amelia Lovegood, would you please do me the honour of being my first ever Ravenclaw girlfriend?" he asked in an over exuberant manner whilst grabbing Luna's dainty hands.

"Of course I will Fred." Luna giggled happily. She was fine with the way he had asked her out first time but this time it was simply divine. As all of the Gryffindors clapped and Fred bowed to the crowds Luna smiled to herself. To have such an amazing person as in love with her as she was with them was an extraordinary feeling. It helped her to begin to realise just how in love her parents had been and it even helped show her why her dad had not remarried since her mother's untimely demise. Often Xenophilius would try to explain that even though his late wife was not there, he still loved her with all his heart and always would. Luna began to understand her father in a way she never had before and that only added to her happiness.

"Luna, fancy a walk?" Fred asked her casually as everyone began to finish their food.

"Of course Fred." Luna smiled up at him only to be met with a loving shine to his eyes.

As they reached the top of Hagrid's hill Luna shivered with cold, she hadn't thought to put her robe on so as Fred gently shrugged his off and draped it over her shoulders she felt eternally grateful. He then pulled her closer as they made their way across the grounds.

"Where are we going Fred?"

"Our clearing of course. If you don't mind the cold that is."

"Oh I don't mind the cold Fred. Actually, winter is one of my favourite times of year."

"Oh yeh? And what's your other favourite time of year?"

"Well September is nice…"

"And whys that?"

"I met you in September." she smiled and blushed at the revelation. As did Fred.

"So you did. Any other times?"

"Well I do like April."

"Oh really? And why would that be?"

"Your birthday." Luna giggled before taking off and running away from Fred whilst laughing, Fred following as they made their way to the clearing.

"Wow looks Fred. A Crumple Horned Snorkack!" Luna stopped and gasped in awe at the sight that stood before, it was a bright purple with a deep red rhino horn on its face. It was about the size of a horse and the width of a large car with a spiked tail and huge elephant feet.

"So it is." Fred grinned as he reached Luna.

"I must have travelled over from Sweden." Luna said once she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Maybe it flew?" Fred questioned.

"Oh no, they don't fly." Luna dismissed his theory kindly.

"Well however it got over here, its bloody amazing." Fred laughed. Luna nodded in agreement.

The next few hours were spent with Luna dancing happily around and skipping around the foreign creature before she finally got the courage to get closer and touch it. Luna was amazed and just couldn't get over the fact she had finally discovered her creature. Its skin felt scaly, a bit like a snake, only the scales were bigger. Fred soon joined her as they stared at the creature ahead of them. Luna in disbelief and immense happiness, Fred just glad that Luna was happy.

"I think we should leave him now. He seems tired." Luna yawned and stretched before falling against Fred's side, enabling him to wrap his arms around her. She was shivering slightly. How had he not realised?

"You're cold, Luna." he stated.

"Oh well, its not every day you get to see a crumpled horned snorkack. Wait until I tell father, he will be most proud."

"I'm sure he will." Fred chuckled to himself as they headed back to the castle, leaving the creature to rest.

If only Luna knew that Fred had spent hours on end attempting to transfigure a rock to match the description he had been given of a crumple horned snorkack. In fact he had been solidly working on it for a few weeks and felt immensely proud when he achieved his goal. He had wondered if it was all necessary but one look on Luna's face and he knew it was.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N:Heya, hope you like this one. It fought me with every sentance but I got there in the end. I'm really sorry but not alot is going on again, I'm trying to get past this writers block but I'm struggling. Once again any opinions or veiws or ideas just drop it in a PM or reveiw, theymake my day:) and the offer still satnds with the fanfics, just ask. **_

_**Also, before i start posting headcannons on here, I'm posting them on a facebook page I started. It's called '"Oh My God I Killed Harry Potter."-Neville Longbottom.' I started it tonight but I should eventually post all my headcannons as well as pictures and stuff too. Just if your intrested. If not, ignore it.**_

_**So thanks again and remember reveiws make my day, week, month, year..**_

* * *

><p>"Father i'm sorry but I don't think I can do this anymore." Draco whimpered.<p>

"Failing me once again, are we Draco?" Lucius snarled as he looked down his nose at his own son.

"It's not fair on Luna."

"On first name terms with a Lovegood now I see? You really have changed." Lucius growled in a positively feline manner as he leaned closer to Draco.

"Well I have spent an entire year speaking to her you know." he said in an attempt to be brave.

"Don't be so ridiculous boy; you spoke to her because I told you to. Nothing more than that."

"But she's a nice person." Draco tried.

"Out of the question, boy. Malfoys do not associate with the lower classes."

"Well I've messed it up anyway." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucius questioned, walking in threatening circles around Draco.

"Nothing, father." Draco said, putting on a hard exterior.

"Better." Lucius drawled.

"So, what have you found out about Luna's father and the rubbish he calls the Quibbler? Anything interesting yet? Anything on Potter? On the inside yet?"

"Not just yet dad, but I'm getting closer. I've been talking to that Mudblood Granger too. She's keeping it a secret from Potter and the blood traitor, obviously. But I do think I'm getting somewhere." he told his father with an air of pride in his voice. He had gone above and beyond on this small task, although he knew his father would disagree if he knew his son's true feelings.

"Luna, we need to talk." someone mumbled into Luna's ear as she snuggled up to Fred in an arm chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course." Luna smiled as she realised who it was.

"Did you really have to interrupt, 'Mione?" Fred grumbled, he loved nothing more than being with Luna on cold winter evening and he knew that once term started nights like this would become more and more sparse.

"Yes I did Fredrick." Hermione's voice rang out shrilly, "and my name is Hermione." she added before taking Luna's arm and dragging her off.

"What is Hermione?" Luna smiled, careful not to use her nickname. They hadn't spoken since the night of the Yule ball and both girls knew that they needed to talk.

"Well Luna, firstly I'd like to apologise."

"There's really no-" Luna began but was cut off by Hermione.

"No, I need to say this. I knew you liked Fred and I know I really shouldn't have kissed him. It's not like me at all and I don't know what happened. My theory is that jealousy can make you do things like that sometimes-"

"Hermione-"

"And anyway, just to say, I certainly do not like Fred Weasley. He is an inexplicable rule breaker with no regards of the effects it has on others. Anyway, -"

"Hermione-"

"Just to tell you that I don't mind you going out with Fred. I knew it was going to happen eventually and I apologise for hindering it. For the record, I kissed him and not the other way around-"

"Hermione-"

"So please don't be mad at him. He was upset that you were here with Draco, as was I, although it wasn't your fault so don't worry, you didn't know I that I liked-"

Hermione stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with her hand, had she said too much?

She glanced at Luna who had a seemingly vacant look on her face, apparently not.

"What was that?" Luna asked curiously, not quite cottoning on but half way there.

"Oh nothing." Hermione mumbled before standing up and walking off slowly, not quite sure if that had just happened. Luna just sighed and skipped back to Fred.

"Fred-" Luna wondered aloud, they were the only two left in the Gryffindor common room, Luna had been reading the Quibbler and Fred looked as though he was dozing off as the pair of them sat on the arm chair once more, a blanket lazily thrown over them.

"Mmm?" he replied, not even opening his eyes.

"Why did you kiss Hermione?" Luna asked timidly.

Fred's eyes jumped open with a start. "w-what?" he spluttered.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine." Luna said as she tried to plaster a smile on her face.

"No-no- its fine." he began cautiously, "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner actually." he smiled awkwardly.

"Well I wasn't really bothered until Hermione mentioned things earlier." she said as she looked at the floor. Fred shifted his weight slightly and made it so that Luna was comfortably sitting on his lap.

"To tell you the truth, Luna, I didn't know what I was doing. In fact I don't know what I've been doing for the last few weeks. I should have just asked you in the first place but then I accidentally asked Angelina as a joke but she took it seriously. I was only trying to prove a point to my little brother. But then you got asked by Draco and, well, I got jealous. I wasn't too bad until you rocked up at the ball with him that was horrible. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you and Angelina noticed. She left and went to the Ravenclaw after party instead-"

"There was a Ravenclaw after party?"

"Yes. Well then I spoke to you and you didn't listen so I got a bit angry and started drinking. I was just sat on the sofa with no intention of kissing anyone when Granger suddenly appeared and just kissed me. I was drunk and slightly confused and if I'm honest I was hurt as well. Also, this is me, I wasn't going to say no-" Fred stopped, took in a sharp intake of breath and looked at Luna to gauge her reaction. When she didn't say anything or even look at him, he nudged her slightly.

"They had a party in the Ravenclaw common room and I wasn't invited?" she looked at Fred, her big blue eyes full of confusion and upset. He groaned and looked away.

"What?" she asked, growing more and more bewildered by the minute.

"I'm not having this conversation, Luna." Fred sighed before shifting her onto the side of the armchair and standing up, he stretched and then headed for the stairs to the boys dormitories. "night." he muttered.

"Fred wait!" Luna cried in distress, she didn't know what else to do. "I didn't say anything because what I did was worse. He way I acted with Draco was not acceptable and I know it. Father always warned me that wrackspurts hung around people who drunk too much alcohol, how could I have forgotten that?" Luna suddenly began going off on a tangent, not even noticing that Fred had stopped on the stairs.

"Luna, that was not your fault. Don't even compare what I did to that. You were upset and naïve." Fred thundered as he stormed back across the common room. Much to Luna's surprise.

"but-" she began but was cut off as Fred reached and pulled her into a kiss. This one was different from any she had ever experienced before. It was full of need, hurt, anger and passion. All of the raw emotions came across in the kiss as Luna heartily responded. As Fred pulled her even closer to him, she accidentally nicked his bottom lip causing him to groan. Luna let out a little squeak of surprise; he had never done that before. Before she even realised Fred's hands were caught up in her hair, he nibbled her bottom lip and on an impulse that Luna didn't even know she possessed, she opened her mouth allowing Fred's tongue to dart inside. The feeling of him exploring her mouth was different from anything she had ever experienced and to say it was enjoyable was seriously downplaying the situation. She let out a small groan that surprised both her and Fred but Fred only took it as a go ahead to kiss her more hungrily as he pushed her back against the wall. He groaned again but this time Luna wasn't surprised.

"Blimey guys, I think I'm blind." George Weasley laughed as he ascended the common room stairs whilst shielding his eyes, Fred and Luna jumped apart as if a high volt of electricity had just shocked through them. Luna turned bright red and looked at the floor, her hands went up to her freshly kissed lips nervously. Fred only grinned at his brother.

"I swear you don't get any privacy round here." he laughed.

"Well it is a bloody common room." George shot back. Luna stood in an embarrassed silence.

"Well we getter get to sleep now Luna, night." Fred smiled before squeezing her hand and giving her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

"Well walk her to the stairs mate." George warned.

"but-" Fred began but was silenced by George's death glare. Grabbing Luna's hand once more he walked her the seven steps to the stairs.

"Night then Luna." he smiled.

"Night." she giggled, "night George." she called over her shoulder; she heard his muffled reply before she turned back to Fred. His lips were on hers once more only now the touch was light as a feather as if he wasn't kissing her at all.

"Love you." he murmured against her lips and then he was gone, he and his brother were already up the stairs before Luna had a chance to recover from her trance like state. As if on auto pilot, she practically floated up the stairs to Ginny's dorm, trying to remember exactly how Fred's lips felt against her own.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the great response to this story. I honestly didn't think this story would recive so many favourites, alerts and reveiws. You readers are amazing.**_

_**I've still got writers block. I can think of smaller story lines to add but nothing majour.. yet. I'll get there in the end:)**_

_**Special thanks to awsometeen15 who has given me a great idea for a chapter. I'm writing it tonight so it should be up soon:) but i just have to say i I'm really sorry but for a while updates may only be every other day, sorry.**_

_**Thanks again, love you guys, please read&reveiw!:)**_

* * *

><p>"Mind out the way!" Fred shouted down the hallway as Luna silently walked along, in a world of her own.<p>

"Luna please move!" George shouted as they got a little closer.

"Bloody hell." Fred mumbled before running over to Luna and pushing her out of the way, inconveniently landing on top of her.

"Oh hello Fred." she smiled warmly, "any reason you're on the floor?"

"Oh no reason." he sighed.

"Oh I understand," Luna said before carrying on in a whisper, "you're trying to avoid the wrackspurts like me." Luna then gave Fred a very knowing look.

"Uh… not exactly." Fred grimaced guiltily.

"Then what?"

"Oh you know nothing special. I just had to knock you out the way as me and George eh…"

"You and George what?"

*cough* "herded twenty Nifflers into our dorm room." *cough*

At first Luna smiled unconcerned but slowly the realisation dawned on her, "you what Fred Weasley?" she asked.

"Just a few Nifflers, that's all." Fred avoided eye contact with Luna; he didn't think he could stand the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"So you herded them all here without even telling me?" she questioned incuriously.

"Yes." Fred winced as he expected the wrath of Luna Lovegood, but I never came.

"That's amazing Fred! Please could I see them? I mean I've always wanted to look after a Niffler on my own, you know, without Hagrid looking over me. Do you think I could maybe study them for Daddy and the Quibbler? Oh Fred this is great, I love it." Luna gushed. Fred just stood there in total disbelief, Luna's reaction was not one he had expected or anticipated for.

"Eh, sure." he smiled sheepishly and scratched his head mindlessly. Who was he kidding? He was over the moon about how she had reacted. It confirmed to him all of the reasons they got along so well. Both were talented in transfiguration and charms (though Fred hated to admit he was intelligent), both had devious side, both loved finding out about new things and both were interested in simply everything.

Although it also emphasised the differences.

Whilst Luna was talented in those lessons because she was eager to learn and soak up knowledge, Fred was talented with those subjects because he knew they always came in handy when pranking people. Luna's devious side was cute and kind of sassy and didn't come out much; Fred's devious side could be cruel and unjust for no real reason. Luna loved finding out about new things because new creatures fascinated her and everything caught her attention, Fred loved finding things out so he knew what he could hold against people and how to avoid traps. Fred knew he was cruel and vindictive and that without George he would probably be close to becoming one of those popular bullies that bullied people but got away with it through laughter and friends. It was one of the reasons Fred loved Luna. Never before did he see himself falling for her, Fred usually only liked his girls one way; stereotypically pretty, popular and easy to sleep with. Luna was none of the above. She was more, she was better. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and only seemed to get more beautiful with every new thing he noticed. Her imperfections were what made her perfect. She may not have been popular but she was lovely and kind and caring and splendid company. Fred felt like she was his little secret, nobody could understand why they were going out but that was because they didn't bother to get to know her. The magnificent, funny, mischievous her. He was also glad that Luna was not a bed hopper like all of his previous exes. It made her a lot more special and it made him feel more special. It reassured him that she liked him and didn't hate his guts, and the fact she wouldn't go too far with him just gave him a challenge. And he liked the challenge.

"Fred?"

"yes?"

"Why are you staring at me with that cloudy look in your eye?"

"Oh no reason." Fred quickly snapped out of it, "shall we?" he said, offering Luna his arm, she accepted and he led her up to the Gryffindor common room to see the Nifflers. He only hoped they hadn't gotten to the New Years Eve decorations that were currently being put upon anticipation for the night's event.

"finally Fred!" George shouted across the common room that was currently in complete and utter chaos, the Nifflers had in fact gotten to the new years eve decorations and it seemed they had no intention of leaving them alone.

"bloody hell George, why did you loose control of them?" Fred shouted above the shouts and screams, most students were stood on the sofas and chairs crowing the room as George helplessly ran after the Nifflers.

"well are you going to help?" he cried out in exasperation. Fred got the message eventually and distantly began to join in, as did Luna. The game was extremely fun to play and the Nifflers were kind of cute.

"have you got it?" Fred yelled.

"nope, he's under the sofa." George moaned.

"then get under there!"

"you do it."

"no you.""no."

"yes.""no."

"yes."

"no."

"I'll do it." Luna giggled before dropping to the ground and crawling under the sofa, "aren't you a cutie." she cooed to the rouge Niffler, as soon as they caught him that would be all of them.

"ouch." Luna cried out as the Niffler harshly bit down on her finger, the movement surprising her and the sound she made scaring the little Niffler. Without a second glance the little blighter ran from beneath the sofa to across the other side of the common room. Everyone else had taken the chance to escape so only Fred, George and Luna remained.

"I'll get it!" George shouted as he ran across the room in hot pursuit of the little animal.

"are you ok, Luna?" Fred asked, the Nifflers being forgotten as Luna's hurt finger became top priority.

"yes I'm fine thank you Fred." Luna smiled, looking at her finger curiously, "you know I have heard that Niffler bites can help ward off the heliopaths. Did you know that Fred?"

"no I didn't." he laughed before reaching for Luna's arms and pulling her to her feet. Then, rolling her hand in his, he examined her finger with up most care.

"you know you may want to get this checked out by madam Pomfrey." he mused.

"no I don't think so. You would get in trouble that way."

"I don't care, honestly. You are far more important and one more detention wont hurt."

Luna smiled up at Fred, a muffled "caught it" could be heard from under the love seat by the fire place, however neither of them paid much attention to George.

"no its really fine Fred." Luna beamed before removing her hand form Fred's grasp and turning to skip away, "however if it means that much to you I'll pay a visit to professor Hagrid a bit later." she smiled, Fred chuckled. He could always count on Luna. She was about to exit through the portrait hole when someone bound in in front of her.

"I'm here!" Lee Jordan shouted across the almost vacant common room, his loud, booming voice reverberating through the walls. This sudden amount of noise in the previously quiet spot caused all of the Nifflers that had previously been captured to scatter across the room in fear.

"Lee!" the twins groaned in unison, all of their good work undone.

"whoops." he mumbled before running over to the twins to help them catch the animals once more. Fred didn't even notice Luna exit in all of the chaos surrounding them.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: I think I'm finally getting hang of the characters I think. Yey! Hope you guys like it, I know not alot is happening at the moment and I apologise, I'm just giving the relationship time to develop. Just tell me if your sick of it and I'll try to hurry it along.**_

_**Oh, and I'm still looking for more fanfics to read. Just tell me if you want me to read yours or can reccomend one. I always reveiw xP**_

_**Thanks again, please read and reveiw. You guys are amazing forever and always!**_

* * *

><p>"Where did you disappear off to earlier?" Fred questioned as he clambered through the portrait hole meeting a very suspicious looking Luna on the other side.<p>

"Oh no where special." Luna smiled, to others it would have looked normal but Fred could see straight past the façade.

"Luna…"

"I do like pudding you know. But I didn't have chance to get any at dinner. Do you think we could quickly wonder to the kitchens now?"

"Course but-" Fred started, taken aback.

"Oh good." Luna smiled the same fake smile before grabbing Fred's hand and skipping off in the general direction of the kitchens, a dazed Fred in toe.

"Oh I do love pudding." Luna grinned happily as she sat on one of the counters in the kitchen, her legs swinging lazily as they hung over the side.

"I know you do Luna." Fred chuckled; she really was an odd one when she wanted to be.

"And you aren't hungry Fred?"

"Nope, I'm just exited for tonight.""Yes, bringing in the New Year usually is rather exiting. I hear that if you're really careful and quiet you can sometimes even spot the rare Meliotats as they dance in celebration."

"Is that right, is it?" Fred laughed.

"Oh I do hope so."

"We better keep our eyes peeled then." Fred winked. As if on queue Luna placed her bowl down on the counter and jumped down with the assistance of Fred, before they casually wondered back up to the common room.

"So where exactly were you earlier?" he asked curiously.

"Here and there." Luna brushed off the question.

"Here and there?"

"Yes here and there?"

"Right…" Fred trailed off before wondering slightly ahead and saying the password so they could get into the Gryffindor common room. By the sounds of it the New Years Eve party was already in full swing.

"Bit loud in here isn't it?" Luna shouted above the noise.

"Always is at these things." Fred shouted back before immersing himself into the crowds of people, still slightly ticked off that Luna hadn't told him where she had been.

"Where's Loony-I mean Luna?" Ron Weasley yelled in his older brother's ear. He hadn't called her by he proper name ever since he had been the last one to hear about her and his brothers apparent relationship along while after every one else. And even then it was only because Hermione had told him.

"Why should I know?" Fred countered.

"Eeh let me see; she's your bloody girlfriend?" Ron said as he shook his head and squinted his eyes in contempt.

"Merlin Ron, thanks for telling me, without you, I'd never have known." Fred laughed at his own rather bad joke.

"Well you better find her, it's almost twelve." Ron shook his head in despair. It was then that Fred began to feel a little bit guilty. He had dragged Luna along and yet hadn't spoken a word to her all night. He knew he had let it slip when he was getting dating advice from his little brother. He had to find Luna. He began to search the room but to no avail, where was she? He suddenly remembered their conversation in the kitchen.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fred asked lightly.

"They're worth more than that." Luna giggled.

"I'm sure they are. What's a penny anyway?"

"A bit like a Knut I think."

"You might be right. I'll have to check with dad. He'll know."

"He likes muggles?"

"Merlin. He loves them more than he loves his own kids. He would happily swap all of us just to find out how apoplanes work."

"Apoplanes?"

"Yes, they fly through the sky or something."

"How curious."

"I agree." Fred chuckled, unbeknown to both of them they had somehow ended up side by side with Fred's arm wrapped snugly around Luna's shoulder through out the duration of the conversation.

"Beautiful isn't it." Fred mumbled, Luna felt his voice more than heard it as she leant against his chest.

"I agree." Luna smiled serenely as the pair of them looked out across the partly frozen lake. She always liked to come here to think. "I wonder if the giant squid hibernates." she said to know one in particular as she wondered how he was spending his new years eve.

"I'll guess we'll never know." Fred smiled as he realised he no longer found Luna's bizarre subject jumps weird, instead he just found them endearing, "so anyway Luna. Why did you leave the party?" Fred asked, choosing a subject jump of his own.

"Oh well you know, I don't really like parties much."

"Oh really?""Yes I find them too loud and full of people that don't want me there."

"You shouldn't worry about those people Luna. Don't let them get to you."

"I try." she smiled weakly, Fred heart went out to the poor girl. Apparently the bullying hadn't stopped.

"good." he kissed the top of her heart gently.

"Anyway, you can't expect Meliotats to be in a party like that."

"Oh?"

"They much prefer the quietness of the lake and the moon light."

"I don't blame them, so do I."

"Me too. Although I have heard that heliopaths often hang around in parties like that and I would quite like to find one of those one day."

"Well i'm sure one day you will."

"You really think that Fred?"

"I know that Luna."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Anyway, where did you go earlier?" Fred changed the subject once more.

"I spoke to Draco."

"What?" Fred said, raising his voice slightly and jumping away from Luna.

"I had to, Fred."

"No you didn't."

"Are we really getting into this?"

"Yes."

"You're shouting Fred."

"I don't care!" he shouted even more as it to emphasise his point.

"Well you've scared the Meliotats away for sure now, Fred. I'll have to wait until next year."

Ignoring this, Fred carried on undeterred, "why?"

"Because I wanted to. I had to. Something was up with him."

"And what did he say?"

"Not a lot, he apologised to me, was about to tell me something before changing his mind and walking off. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry Luna." Fred apologised softly as he once again resumed his position beside Luna, taking her chin in his hand and staring down into her big, blue eyes." I worry about you, that's all."

"I understand." she smiled.

"And I'm sorry about the Meliotats too."

"That's ok, Fred, there's always next year." she smiled.

"That's right." Fred grinned. He could always trust Luna to brighten up the situation.

"Oh listen, it's the countdown." Luna sat up a bit and beamed down at Fred.

"So it is." Fred grinned before taking Luna's hands in his own and dragging her down so she was practically lying on top of him.

"_Five."_

They heard people from the castle shout.

"_Four."_

Fred rolled Luna over so he was leaning over her. They looked longingly into each to hers eyes.

"_Three."_

"I love you Luna."

"_Two."_

"I love you too Fred."

"_One."_

Fred leant down and kissed Luna gently on the lips. The fireworks that went off in the sky above the castle were no match for the fireworks going off in Luna's head. Fred's tongue ran the length of Luna's bottom lip and before she even knew she was responding. She parted her lips slightly allowing Fred's tongue to explore her mouth. The kiss was intense and full of passion, never before had Luna felt so alive. As Luna began to gain more confidence in the kiss her tongue sought entry to Fred's mouth, he happily obliged as they tongues fought in a battle they both knew Fred would win. Fred slowly broke the kiss which earned him a disappointed pout form Luna. He grinned and began to slowly trail kisses down her jawline. "Oh." Luna gasped in both surprise and pleasure. It was clear Fred knew how to treat a girl. His lips then trailed from her jawline to her ear to her neck and before she realised he was doing it, he bit down lightly and began to give Luna a love bite. Luna groaned in pleasure, as did Fred as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly as his lips reached hers once more. Fred's movements were tantalisingly long as he attempted to remember every inch of Luna's mouth before he finally pulled away and laid beside her, panting slightly.

Both of them lay in silence for quite awhile, both lost in their own thought before Fred silently reached out his hand and grabbed Luna's lightly. He then turned and grinned, "Well that was a nice was to bring in the New Year."

"I agree." Luna smiled and bit her lip as she blushed slightly. It was the best New Year ever and Luna had a feeling it was just going to get better and better.


	45. Chapter 45

"And so anyway after you left-" Ginny and Luna were on their way to their first lesson of Herbology of the new year when Ginny began to talk about her New Years Eve celebration, "everyone carried on partying. It was great and then as the countdown began I found myself stood next to guess."

"Who?"

"I said guess!"

"I don't know."

"Merlin you're boring, Harry Potter of course! And it was amazing, he gave me this huge hug and started saying happy New Year and then he kissed me on the cheek." Ginny rushed, her face looking red and flustered and not just from the cold. "So anyway Luna, where did you head off to?"

"Oh I just went to go see some Meliotats…"

"Oh right, did you see one?"

"No unfortunately not but my night was enjoyable never the less."

"I'm sure it was."

"Meaning?"

"I saw Fred disappear too." Ginny winked cheekily, reminding Luna of her older brothers.

"Oh right." Luna faltered and began to toy with the Ravenclaw scarf around her neck before accidentally unwinding it from her neck, causing it to slip to the floor. "whoops." she began to mutter as she rushed to pick it up.

"Luna, your neck!" Ginny gasped but it was too late. Ginny had seen the love bite. Luckily for Luna luck was on her side as it turned out they had just reached the greenhouse giving Luna time to scuttle over to the other side of the greenhouse to join her fellow Ravenclaws, much to their annoyance.

Luna quietly sat in the great hall twiddling her hair in an attempt to cover her love bite. It was fun at the time and although it still made Luna giggle it was still a bit of a hindrance. She had managed to avoid Ginny and her questions for the rest of the day but by the look on the red head's face as she stared at her over her dinner she knew she couldn't get away with it for much longer. Although Luna had had to return to her room in the Ravenclaw tower with her less than pleased roommates, the Gryffindors were still very welcoming. Although she didn't know the password all she had to do was wait outside for one of them to let her in. It had come as a shock to many who had been away for Christmas, but for those who had stayed Luna was like part of the furniture. She was Fred's so therefore she was accepted. It worked well. As Luna slowly tucked into her pudding she caught Fred's lingering gaze settle on her but she tried to ignore it. She knew it would cause her to blush and blushing in the middle of the dining hall when nobody was around was usually frowned upon. Instead she averted her eyes and swept the hall. Everything seemed in order that was until her gaze fell upon Draco Malfoy; he was looking at the Gryffindor table but his expression was not that of contempt as it usually was when looking in that direction. Luna quickly followed his gaze to see that it fell upon an embarrassed looking Hermione Granger who seemed to be staring at her food with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Was something going on? Or were the nargles messing with her mind? Must be the nargles she decided. It was a well known fact the pair didn't get along. Slowly Luna left the table.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice whispered in Luna's ear as someone grabbed her hips and then simultaneously nuzzled her neck.

"Oh hello Fred. I was just making my way up to the Ravenclaw common room." Luna said before making to move away only to be stopped as Fred's arm looped around her waist.

"What's wrong with the Gryffindor one?"

"I'm not in Gryffindor."

"Didn't stop you over Christmas."

"I have homework now though." Luna giggled lightly causing the feeling to go through Fred. It was a nice feeling he decided. He sighed, half in enjoyment and half in anguish. He really did wish that she would stay with him.

"fine." he sighed again before moving away from behind of Luna and instead moving in front of her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and backed her against the wall before placing his hand on the wall behind her.

"What is it Fred?"

"you've covered your love bite." he stated bluntly.

"That's because it's highly inappropriate."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Its not."

"It is."

"Its not!" Fred said a little harshly before sweeping her hair off of her shoulder, gently caressing her cheek as he did so. A small smile played across his lips before he slowly bent down and kissed Luna gently on her neck where her love bite was situated.

"So Luna, seeing as your busy tonight, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"School of course."

"I mean after silly." he chuckled, his deep brown eyes filled with adornment.

"Oh. Well after I suppose nothing. Although I have a feeling Ginny will want to talk to me at some point about this." She pointed to the mark on her neck and attempted to give Fred a death stare but it was too difficult. Instead she subsided into laughter. Laughter that was easily matched by Fred Weasley.

"I see you two are having fun." someone spat bitterly as they rounded the corner. Fred groaned inwardly as he realised who it was. "Shove off Angelina."

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you to."

"Whatever. Just because your getting all cosy with that Ravenclaw over there doesn't give you the right to act like you don't like me.""But I don't like you. I never did. You going after my brother now isn't helping your case either." Fred rounded on Angelina; Luna just stood stock still unsure of what to do. The argument carried on but Luna didn't pay attention.

"Just watch it yeh Loony. He's a user. Always has been, always will be."

"Shove off Angelina, her names Luna and your wrong I would never use her." Fred shouted angrily as Angelina strode off laughing in a high, sarcastic manner.

"Would you ever use me Fred?" Luna asked timidly in a voice so soft Fred wasn't sure if she had spoken at all.

"Of course I wouldn't Luna." he said just as soft, one million and one emotions running through his voice. He gave her a small smile before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips. He then slowly pulled her into a hug. Before Luna knew me she was crying. She had no idea why, it was just that she had never been hugged with so much love since her mother had passed on. Luna cried silently into Fred's school shirt as he hugged her closer still. The corridor was empty as it was almost curfew; most people were in their common rooms already.

"Wait, Luna. Are you crying?" Fred asked as he tipped Luna's head back, a frown crowding his features. Luna touched her cheek, "so I Am." she said airily, not bothering to stop her tears. Fred just held her closer, unsure of why she was crying but wanting to comfort her never the less, he promised himself that he would wouldn't let go until she was fine, even if it meant he was still sanding with her like that this time next week.

"I'm sorry Fred, I really am." Luna whispered.

"It's alright Luna. The nargles affect everyone." he smiled softly. Luna giggled and looked at the floor. It was the first time Fred had openly admitted to believing in nargles and the pride that swelled in Luna's chest was phenomenal. She slowly looked up before kissing Fred gently on the tip of his nose.

"Thanks Fred." she beamed before letting out a small giggle and skipping off in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. Her long blonde hair dancing around her, her radish earrings swinging from her earlobes. Fred silently laughed to himself before heading back to his own common room. It was then that he noticed Luna hadn't even bothered to cover up her love bite as she left.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was experimenting with a new style of writing so it took a bit longer.**_

_**Anyway, thanks so much for all the reveiws and feedback, it never fails to make my smile.**_

_**Just a heads up: I've tried a new writing style for this one. Well I say new writing style, I've tried to make the chapter alot longer (about twice the length) I don't know if its worked and if I should carry it on, or if I should go back to shorter chapters. Have an opinion? Let me know in a reveiw or a PM. I wont know unless you tell me. :P**_

_**SO... Drama, Drama, Drama. I though the story was lacking in it so this had to be done. *Hides behind sofa*. But don't fear, people make mistakes, including these two. But love over powers all. Remember that before you bite my head off.**_

_**Thanks alot, Please R&R, you guys are THE best! Yey xD !**_

* * *

><p>It had been just over a month after Fred and Luna's unfortunate run in with Angelina Johnson and as the icy winds and heavy snow of January passed on to the cold breeze and rain of February Fred and Luna's relationship went form strength to strength. Though many people had doubted it to start with, people were beginning to come to terms with the news and many found it endearing and simply adorable. It was often said that it would only take one woman to calm down a true womaniser, only that that woman could be hard to find. But Fred had found her. He had found Luna. He wasn't going to let go either.<p>

"Hey love." Fred Weasley murmured into an unsuspecting Luna Lovegood's ear early on a Saturday morning. Knowing that she was an early riser he had sought her out by the side of the lake, most of the castle still lay in slumber.

"Fred you scared me." squeaked a startled Luna, her voice sounding vaguely reminiscent to that of a house elf as she stood with her back to him with her jeans rolled up, up to her knees in the lake.

"Sorry." Fred chucked, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Well you should be. You scared away the water pixies. I was very close to catching one today."

"Sorry about that. But this is important." Fred smiled, Luna's interested in ethereal beings ever ceased to amuse him.

"Oh?" Luna questioned, still looking at the floor with her back turned to Fred.

"Oh? Oh? You don't sound very exited." he laughed.

"I'm tired, that's all." Luna turned around at last and beamed up at Fred. She was happy when her eyes found Fred's comforting brown ones. They always reassured her. Slowly Fred took Luna's ice cold hand in his own warmer hand and led her to shore.

"You need to stop standing in the middle of the lake you know. You'll catch your death." Fred scolded.

"Well the mermaids were trying to talk to me and I highly doubt I would be able to hear them properly from here." Luna told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There are mermaids in the lake?"

"Oh most certainly. And Grindylows."

"Wow."

"Yes I agree. It is most interesting."

"Sure is. Anyway, like I said, I'm here for a reason."

"And that reason would be?" Luna smiled up at him.

"Well I have something for you."

"What? Why?" Luna's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Well it is valentine's day." he laughed light heartedly.

"I-I-oh-I-didn't know." Luna gasped, "Is it? Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." grinned Fred. "But don't worry; I would have forgotten too if I didn't have Hermione constantly going on about her date with Krum today."

"I feel terrible Fred."

"Well don't."

"But I do."

"Well you shouldn't."

"Too late."

Fred sighed in defeat. A slight zephyr ruffling his hair.

"Luna, I honestly don't care. I just came down to give you this." he then chucked small package at her, slightly annoyed that the moment had been ruined. He then turned and began to walk to breakfast but not before shouting over his shoulder. "Meet me at the one eyed witch statue at eleven, yeh?"

Eleven. Only three hours to wait then.

"So you're wearing it then?" Fred grinned before walking over to a flustered looking Luna and leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." Luna smiled timidly; he was of course referring to the necklace now adorning her neck. It was a small sapphire blue heart hanging from a silver chain that sparkled as it hit the light. It was the most beautiful thing Luna had ever seen and she had decided as soon as it was around her neck that she would never take it off. Ever.

"Hey listen I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone off on one." Fred said nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine Fred." Luna smiled encouragingly.

"In fact I'm surprised you even turned up." he looked at the ground guiltily.

"Well I could hardly leave my valentine alone of valentines day." Luna giggled before blushing slightly, had she really just been that forward?

"Well I'm glad. And don't worry; I'll make it up to you." Fred grinned before pulling Luna closer to himself and circling his arm around her shoulder and walking in the general direction of the carriages.

"Roses! Get your roses! One sickle for a perfect red rose for your perfect valentine!" a dodgy looking man shouted as he stood on the street corner flogging flowers.

"You know nargles like to sit in roses to try and trick people on days like this." Luna murmured absentmindedly, a cloud of while emerging from her mouth in the cold.

"Eeh. Yeh." Fred mumbled, placing his wallet back inside his pocket. Too bad his valentine was harder to please than previous ones. But worth it all the same.

"So what are we doing today then Fred?" Luna smiled as she skipped along in her woolly jumper and long length dungarees.

"Madam Puddifoots of course." he grinned before grabbing her hand and leading her to the usually quiet part of the village. Most of the time it was empty with people proffering the three broomsticks and Zonkos, however today, today was different. Madam Puddifoots was a small café just off of the main high street that was known as a romantic location for the students of Hogwarts. Especially on Valentines Day. Fred found all of the hearts decorating the shop slightly sickening but apparently it was what girls liked. And Luna was a girl.

"Oh this is nice. I've never been here before." Luna smiled as they entered, a small bell chimed as they opened a door followed in quick procession by a small man dressed as cupid singing them before leading them over to the table. Inside it was packed and the windows were so steamed up that one could hardly see outside.

"Madam, monsieur, how can I be of service?" the small man bowed, looking as if he extremely regretted accepting this particular job.

"Emm. How about some menus?" Fred asked politely, plastering an awkward smile on his face. He truly hated places like this but Luna seemed content enough as her eyes wondered aimlessly around the ceiling, her brows furrowing slightly every so often.

"Right away." the man bowed again before waddling off in the other direction. A blast of cold air suddenly hit Fred and Luna as Cho Chang entered the café followed by none other than Cedric Diggory. They had attended the Yule ball together and had been joined at the hip ever since.

"You know all the champions are here apart from Harry." Luna smiled serenely without even looking at Fred.

"So they are. Mustn't have had any luck with that Patil girl." he mummer, startled out of his own thoughts.

"Neither must have your brother. I don't think they treated them very well at the Yule ball."

"Oh and your date treated you so much better." Fred muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Fred began to blame his crankiness on the stuffiness of the place. He could hardly hear what Luna had to say over the noise and all the kissing couples were kind of off putting. Luna was beginning to look disgruntled as well

"Listen Luna, maybe coming here was a mistake." he leaned forward and shouted to her in the hope she would hear.

"You don't want to take me on a date?" she asked, her wide eyes filled with upset.

"Of course I don't."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening even more.

"I mean of course I do." Fred said before cursing his stupidity under his breath, "what I meant is do you want to go somewhere else for this date?"

"Oh." Luna faltered as she thought things through in her head; "of course." she turned and beamed. Fred leant forward and grabbed her tiny hands between his, "thanks Luna." he smiled gratefully; most girls weren't so accepting of a change half way through the date. They got up and left laughing hand in hand just as the small man managed to battle his way through the crowds to get to their table with menus. This only seemed to amuse them more.

"Meet me outside Honeydukes in half an hour, ok?" he smiled down at her before leaning down and pecking her on the cheek and then he was gone. Although Luna had no idea what he was up to, she trusted him completely.

Fred couldn't have been happier. As he wondered along, basket in hand, humming his favourite Quidditch chants his mind couldn't help but drift to Luna. His Luna. His perfect, irresistible, amazing-

"Why hello Fred." she called from the shadows, a sneer on her face.

"What do you want Johnson?" Fred's good mood quickly evaporated.

"That's not what you were calling me last time we met." she laughed in that high pitched manner Fred hated so much.

"What are you on about?" Fred grumbled.

"Oh you know, a few ago, just after we got back to school?"

"I don't really recall if I'm honest."

"Maybe I need to jog your memory then." she whispered seductively before placing her lips on his.

"What are you doing Angelina?" Fred cried out, pushing her away.

"Oh look. That's how it started last time." she laughed softly to herself.

"Leave it Angelina." Fred growled from the depths of his throat.

"You know, in the broom cupboard, on your way back from a meeting with Luna?"

"I said leave It." he uttered furiously as he attempted to seriously restrain himself from doing worse. Weasleys were above that after all.

"But I don't want to Fred. And you better do as I say, or else little Luna will hear about it." she pouted, shining Fred a fake puppy dog look.

"There's nothing for her to know about."

"Oh no nothing at all," she laughed sarcastically, "only the fact you shagged me in the broom cupboard whilst going out with her."

Many things happened in that spilt second. And it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Angelina's laughter was stopped by a slap from Ginny Weasley, Fred's anger became apparent as he punched a wall, Neville's shocked gasp could he heard above everything as Angelina staggered back in shock.

Once more things returned to normal speed.

"You bitch!" Angelina shouted at Ginny and went to hit her back, only to be restrained by a terrified looking Neville.

"How dare you Fred." the fiery red head turned to her older brother.

"Get out of here." Neville muttered to Angelina who stalked off in shock, Neville then turned back to Fred with disgust written all over his face.

"It's not how it sounds." Fred stuttered as he shook his head and cradled his injured hand simultaneously.

"Oh but I think it is Fred." Ginny growled.

"y-you have a week." Neville began to stutter nervously; "b-before I-I tell her myself." he looked shocked that the words had even left his mouth. As did the other two.

"He's right. I will too." Ginny folded her arms as she recovered from the shock quickest. She then grabbed Neville's forearm and turned and left the corridor leaving a stuttering Fred behind.

"Hey Luna." Fred smiled sheepishly.

"Oh hello Fred." Luna beamed up at him.

"Sorry I'm late."

"That's no bother. I was having fun searching for wrackspurts."

"I'm glad you had fun then." Fred grinned awkwardly as he wrapped an arm around Luna and began to lead her down the path towards the edges of Hogsmede. After a short walk in silence Fred broke apart from Luna and carried on a bit further ahead lost in thought.

"Fred I don't think was allowed out of here." Luna shouted as Fred steamed ahead of them both.

"I was just trying to surprise you Luna."

"Well.. Ok. But there's a lot of nargles out there." she called as she stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't care about the bloody nargles Luna. Maybe if they existed I would care a bit more." he accidentally shouted as his emotions overtook any rational thought once more.

"Ok." Luna replied timidly. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him.

"Look I'm sorry love." he sighed as he moved closer to her, only for Luna to take a step away.

"I'm going back to the castle." she whispered hoarsely before Turing and running, her long hair streaming after her.

"Look I really am sorry Luna!" Fred shouted after her. But his attempts were futile and he knew it. He'd messed up. Badly.


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: I'm really sorry about the bad quality of this chapter. It's just one of those chapters that is of no real importance but has to happen in order to set up event further on. Sorry about that. As a way of apologising I'll try to get the next chapter out super quick (I've already written part of it). Also sorry it seems so rushed, it fought me every step of the way and I decided that instead of holding it back to change it, I would post it and start working on the more important chapters. Please don't hate me for it!**_

_**Anyway, thank for all the amazing reveiws, you guys are amazing and I will tryto keep the chapters a slightly longer length now:)**_

_**Anything else? Just drop it in a reveiw or a PM.. Or just reveiw anyway... Thanks so much, Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p>The day of the second task arrived quicker than anyone had anticipated, exactly ten days after Luna's disastrous first real date. She had managed to avoid Fred like the plague; she had also managed to avoid anyone vaguely resembling a Gryffindor. School had been lonely but the letter she had gotten from her father about Thestrals managed to get her through. By now the edges were tattered and there were a few tear stains on it as it rested in her pocket.<p>

However avoiding them at the task would be a darn sight more difficult.

"So we are here today to watch the four tri wizard champions compete in this underwater challenge! What life endearing creatures will they encounter in the depths of the lake today? Well one things for sure, Harry Potter, Miss Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory are definitely going to have to pull out all the stops for this one." Lee Jordan's voice rang through the stadium and beyond as Hogwarts' most famous commentator began to speak. An exited buzz filled the crowds in anticipation for the event that was about to unfold. Luna silently took her place near the back on her own, it was better that way.

"Oh hi Luna." Ginny smiled as she made her way through the crowds.

"Hello." Luna replied in an unusual dreary tone. Of course the king Gryffindor would have sought her out, she should have anticipated it.

"Look I know you've been avoiding me." Ginny stated as she took a new sterner stance, crossing her arms across her body as she did so.

"Not you in particular, just people." Luna replied dreamily. It was true, she still liked Ginny.

Sighing, Ginny sat down beside Luna, "I know what Fred did."

"How intriguing."

"I'm being serious."

"I never doubted it."

"Luna-"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Luna said, the corners of her mouth beginning to twitch up into a smile.

"But the whole Angelina thing was just wrong." Ginny shook her head in shame.

"What Angelina thing?" any trace of a smile suddenly left Luna's features.

"You didn't know?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"No." Luna shook her head quickly and began to move away from Ginny's side.

"Luna please stop, we need to talk." Ginny pleased and grabbed her friends arm.

"What is it?" Luna mumbled to her lap.

"Promise you won't get mad at me."

"Promise."

"Luna I don't know how to tell you this but Fred cheated on you with Angelina. I'm so sorry." Ginny rushed.

"oh." was all Luna said, she honestly didn't have the strength to say anything else. She slowly got up and left Ginny's side in a dazed state, the new piece of information reeling in her mind. She had always depended on her cork necklace to ward off any un wanted wrackspurts but it clearly wasn't doing its job properly. It must have been defective. Luna then looked at the blue heart shaped pendent that fell beside the corks. Looking at it with utter contempt on her face she snatched the heart and pulled it form her neck, snapping the chain in the process. She then threw in onto the muddy ground and ran from the crowds crying. It was very unlike Luna to act out in rage like that but in that spilt second she couldn't have cared less. She would miss the second task but she didn't care. She was probably worrying Ginny but what did that matter? Before she had assumed that she and Fred would be getting back together after a long enough separation but now she wasn't so sure. Would she really be able to forgive him? She wasn't sure of that either. Would he even want her forgiveness? No, he probably didn't.

"Mum, please help me." she cried out as she reached the top of a deserted Hagrids hill. But of course her mum wouldn't hear her. She couldn't. It was impossible. She couldn't send her mother a letter either. She was truly alone. And she hated it.

"You do know that betting on people's fates isn't that kind." Luna called without even turning around; she already knew who it was. She didn't really want him to see her tear stained face either.

"Yes I know but we're pretty desperate right now." George answered sheepishly.

"Apparently so." Luna turned and smiled slightly, she had to remember that it was his twin brother that was in the wrong, not him.

"I've come to give this back." he opened his hand, revealing the blue heart shaped pendant.

"I-I don't want it." Luna faltered.

"Yes you do."

"No. Tell Fred to give it to Angelina instead."

don't be so ridiculous."

"I'm not going to be, George. You knew about it then?"

"Of course. He's my twin Luna." George laughed awkwardly.

"Oh. I suppose."

"He's' really sorry by the way."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"Well he hasn't apologised to me yet."

"He's too proud."

"Or it's just that the Flidiogs are invading his mind and making him forget to say sorry."

"Yes or that."

"George-"

"Yes?"

"Are wrackspurts real?" Luna asked her huge blue eyes full of anxiety.

"Of course they are." George smiled before giving Luna a brief hug and then walking into the castle. Luna didn't even realise him slipping the necklace into her robe pocket.

Fred nervously sat on his bed, head in hands unsure of what to do next. He heard the door open ominously and jumped up with a start.

"George!" he called out rather loudly.

"Fred." George matched the tone and went to go sit on his bed, Fred followed him instantly.

"Did you speak to her?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No I didn't speak to Voldemort sorry."

"George!"

"Yes?"

"Did you speak to Luna or not?" Fred almost shouted.

"Oh Luna? Yes, yes I did."

"And she said?"

"Pretty much what I said."

"What?"

"That you're a pathetic coward for not telling her yourself, an idiot for not making it up to her, I'm the most amazing person on the planet, wrackspurts and nargles are real and you need to apologise yourself."

"she said that?" he asked shocked.

"yes."

"Even the bit about you being the most amazing person on the planet?" Fred asked with a small laugh.

"Especially the bit about me being the most amazing person on the planet." George nodded solemnly before beginning to get up and depart form the room.

"Where you going?"

"Away from here."

"Why?""So you can decide what you're going to do to fix it." George stated plainly. Without even turning to gauge Fred's reaction as he left.

"Lee, I've really made a mess of this haven't I." Fred groaned into his hands, what had he done?

"Yes you really have." Lee told him bluntly as he completed his charms homework in the common room.

"What can I do?"

"Apologise."

"Apart from that?"

"Not a lot really."

"I really need to speak to her, don't I?"

"So he finally gets it." Lee grumbled before screwing up the piece of parchment and throwing it into the flames of the fire only to start writing on a fresh piece. Merlin he hated charms.

"oh hey George." another voice called across the common room.

"It's Fred you idiot." Fred fumed without even looking up to see his little brother Ron.

"Of course." Ron paused, "hi Fred."

"What do you want?"

"I'm your brother."

"And so is Charlie but you don't see him coming over from Romania to annoy me."

"Merlin, you'd think I was the one that told you to cheat." Ron mumbled almost silently under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Go away."

"Fred I could have died today." Ron shouted in frustration. Being tied to the bottom of the lake hadn't been the most pleasant experience of his life.

"And I could have to."

"How?"

"You never know, the wall I was sat by could have fallen on top of me or anything." Fred answered sarcastically, "Look I have to go. Glad your ok mate." he sighed before exiting the portrait hole, however not before he saw the look both Lee and Ron shared when they thought his back was turned.

Luna didn't know what to do with herself. After becoming bored of seeing the same four walls of her dormitory she had headed down to sit in the common room, only before she had even sat down the torrent of taunts and abuse started. It wouldn't work, she couldn't stay there. Instead she fetched an extra warm robe and headed out of the castle across the grounds and towards the forbidden forest. Luna wondered if there was even any point in Dumbledore telling people not to go in there, everyone did any way. The fact he also hadn't done anything to stop it either made Luna suspect that the rule was only put in place for the sake of Filch. She would have asked the head teacher herself but she didn't really deem it as appropriate. Before Luna even realised what was happening her feet had lead her to the small clearing in the woods that only she and Fred knew about. She had no idea why they had taken her there and no idea why she sat down but it just seemed right. As she once more let her thoughts consume her, her head began to sort through things. Fred liked Angelina more than he liked Luna. But why? Should she change herself for him? Angelina was tall, Luna was short. But she couldn't help that. Angelina was tanned, Luna way not. Luna couldn't help that either. Angelina's eyes were the colour of stagnant pond water, Luna's were not. She couldn't change that one either unfortunately. But then it hit her. How did Angelina act around Fred that was different to Luna? She was confident, sassy and easy. Luna was none of the above. Maybe she should change that. Yes, that was it. Luna could change how she acted. Maybe she would let Fred go further with her next time he asked. That way maybe he would want her more. What else could she change? Well, what did Angelina wear? Stiletto heels, short dresses, belt like skirts and low cut tops. Wow, Luna didn't own anything like the clothes Angelina adorned. Luckily for her the next Hogsmede trip was only a few weeks away. Surely she could get something there? Yes, she would take Ginny. With a plan in mind Luna left the clearing feeling happier. Just as she was about to make her way through the thinning trees and up to the castle, a bright light and a shriek caught her attention. It was over by Hagrid's hut and all too soon curiosity got the better of Luna.

"You know I don't think the Blast Ended Screwts like it much when you try to catch them." Luna's dreamy voice carried across the still earning as Neville carried on with his battle with the particularly annoying creature in front of him.

"I don't think he does either Luna." he grimaced.

"Why are you out here Neville?"

"Well I'm kind of failing care of magical creatures so professor Hagrid said he would help me. Only he was quickly called up to the castle so he had to leave me to put this one away." he said as he pointed to the Blast Ended Skrewt he was battling with.

"Here, let me." Luna smiled before wondering over to the creature, "oh hello Dolly-"

"Dolly?"

"Yes Dolly, professor Hagrid let me name her." Luna giggled softly before once again talking to the creature apparently named Dolly, "I hope you wouldn't mind terribly if I picked you up and placed you back in the box," Luna cooed a she edged closer to Dolly, "oh good girl." she smiled as she grasped hold of the animal and put her away. Not once did Dolly complain.

"Wow Luna, that was amazing." a shell shocked Neville gasped.

"Why thank you Neville. Blast Ended Skrewts are seriously misunderstood creatures, much like Thestrals really." She said before Turing around and leaving for the castle once more.

"Oh and Luna, Ginny's looking for you."

'How delightful.' Luna thought, although she didn't voice it out loud. She didn't want to speak to Ginny quite that much.

However as soon as Luna reached the castle she quite regretted it.

"Oh hi there." Angelina Johnson cackled as she crossed the entrance hall towards Luna. The day just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Oh hello Angelina." Luna said a lot more warily than she usually would.

"So how does it feel? Being second best?"

"Oh it feels fine actually. Most enjoyable."

"Ah. Thought it would be." she retorted sarcastically.

"So how's George? I thought you liked him?" Luna asked, unintentionally winding the other girl up.

"George? Ha! He was just a bit of fun. Fred, Fred on the other hand. Well, we've always had a thing for each to her and probably always will." Angelina boasted.

"That's nice. George is a lovely person though."

"But Fred's better in bed."

"And by bed do you mean broom cupboard?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Wh-wh-" Angelina certainly hadn't been expecting that one.

"Oi Johnson, leave her alone!" a loud and clear voice rang through the halls causing both girls to jump in freight.

"Well, well, well Diggory. On your high horse now because you're a tri wizard champion I see. Well just remember who always beats the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." she then gently patted him on the cheek and winked before walking off in the other direction, shimmying her hips in a ridiculous manner as she did so.

"Don't worry about her." the older student told Luna.

"Oh I won't."

"Wait a minute, your Fred Weasley's girl?"

"Used to be." Luna said awkwardly.

"Ah. Shame really, he seemed to really like you. That's probably why he looked so down at lunch." he mused.

"Hmm." Luna murmured, she really didn't know how to reply to such a comment.

"Well I best be off, see you around emm…"

"Luna."

"well see you around Luna, I'm Ced by the way, Cedric Diggory." he smiled before running down the hall, judging by the direction he was going he was off to meet his girlfriend Cho before curfew. Luna wondered if Cedric had ever cheated on Cho Chang. Probably not she decided.


	48. Chapter 48

Hope you like it:) It's a bit of a filler chapter but I promise more will happen next chapter :) ! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with deadlines and stuff. But you'll be pleased to know it's now half term which means as many late nights of writing I desire xD I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be ready soon(ish)!

Thanks, Please Read&Reveiw and tell me if you have any suggestions:)

You guys are AMAZING!

ThankS x)

* * *

><p>"Ginny-"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to Hogsmede today?"

"well I was thinking about it, I still have some Christmas spending money left over and I was thinking of buying some new robes." she mumbled, her head still deep in the witch's weekly gossip magazine. A magazine Hermione Granger would never think of reading.

"Good." Luna smiled.

"How so?"

"Well was thinking of getting some new clothes me but I've never really been clothes shopping before in Hogsmede so I was wondering if you could help me."

Ginny looked up from the magazine before looking Luna up and down, "of course I will Luna." she grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye. She was quite looking forward to the challenge.

"Thank you for accompanying me here, Ginny." Luna smiled at her friend as they made their way to Hogsmede.

"That's quite alright." Ginny laughed, "in fact I'm glad you asked. I needed to get some new clothes myself."

As soon as they arrived they headed off to Glad rags Wizarding wear. Never before had Luna been into the shop but she was pleasantly surprised. The interior was smart and modern and yet welcoming and homely at the same time. Beautiful ball gowns were hung in one corner, formal robes in another and casual wizard wear filled up the rest of the shop.

"Oh hello Ginny." a beautiful witch that looked vaguely like madam Rosmerta waved at Ginny as they wondered in, obviously Ginny was a regular.

"Oh hi Julie." Ginny grinned before muttering to Luna form the corner of her mouth, "madam Rosmerta's cousin. If you didn't know." of course Luna didn't know but the news was hardly surprising.

"What can I do for you then Ginny dear?"

"Well I'm just here to browse but my friend Luna here is hoping for a bit of help."

"Oh how wonderful, a Lovegood I take it?"

"Yes." Luna smiled, she felt flattered that someone knew her families name.

"Oh you do take after your mother. She was a beautiful witch and so are you, only you have your father's eyes." she smiled kindly, resting her hand on Luna's cheek in the way a grandmother would do to their grandchild.

"Oh really? I never knew." Luna smiled shyly, never before had she been compared to her mother and never before had she been complimented by a complete stranger. However, the feeling was nice.

"Of course you do love." the witch smiled before snapping out of her trance like state and clapping her hands together, "so anyway, what are you looking for? I can assure you glad rags had some of everything."

"Well actually I was looking for some new clothes and shoes."

"I guessed that much my dear, what I was actually wondering was what style you wanted."

"Me-well-eh." Luna turned awkwardly to the spot Ginny had previously been standing in only to find she was already off brewing the clothes the shop had to offer, Luna was on her own. "Well I was thinking some high heel shoes but not too high. Ginny warned me they can pose some what of a challenge at times. and then some skirts to wear around and some new tops. But not tops like this of course." Luna began to turn red at her rambling as she pointed at the top her currently worse. It was bright yellow with large purple spots on it. It was old but one of Luna's favourites.

"Ah I see. A completely new look? No problem love, follow me." Julie smiled before grabbing Luna's wrist and pulling her around the shop, waving her wand as she went and directing clothes into a basket by her side. Luna had only intended to try on a few new items but apparently Julie had other ideas.

"I don't know if this is what I was looking for." Luna grimaced as she hobbled out of the small changing room at glad rags, she was wearing red high heels, a small black skirt and a black silk shirt that looked rather revealing due to Ginny insisting that the first few buttons remained undone.

"Nonsense, nonsense love. You look amazing." Julie smiled and clapped her hands together in an exited manner. She looked like a child on Christmas day.

"It is lovely Luna and it does suit you. But I'm not really sure if it's you if that makes sense." Ginny sighed as she leaned against the changing room door.

"Then it's perfect." Luna grinned before turning back into the changing room to change back into her own clothes.

A little while later they both left the shop laden with large, heavy shopping bags. Never before had Luna felt so exhausted, Ginny however seemed to be on a high.

"Luna all those clothes were so nice! I'll have to borrow it sometime." she tittered on, Luna wasn't really listening. It was true that this new wardrobe was a lot more Ginny than Luna. And the shoes weren't really either of them. Whilst Ginny saw nothing wrong with wearing skirts, Luna had stayed forever loyal to her jeans and shorts. And even her shorts weren't even too short. But Angelina got away with strutting around the school in heels, why couldn't she? The thought reassured her. If she was to change her image it might as well be worthwhile. Subtly wasn't exactly Luna's strong point.

"Look Fred, you need to talk to Luna." George sighed at his brother. They had just entered Zonkos and it seemed that not even the bright colour and wacky inventions of the shop could cheer Fred up.

"well not really. In fact I don't even know why people want me to talk to her. Its over. There's nothing I can do about it." but his voice lacked the strength they once had. Fred sounded beaten and upset.

"now you're just being bloody ridiculous."

"says who?" Fred demanded.

"says me. Your twin brother. People only want you to talk to her because the both of you are unhappy. I mean when the last time you cracked a joke or pulled a prank?"

"technicalities, technicalities." Fred waved off the accusation quickly; he knew he hadn't been himself. But Luna not being herself? That was ridicules. Fred had kind of hoped she would have been even a little bit upset with everything that had happened but instead he had seen he stroll happily into Glad rags with his own bloody sister! Things weren't going well for Fred Weasley, that much was apparent.

"oh hi Freddie. didn't thinks be seeing you here." Angelina Johnson practically purred as she entered the shop, running her hand across George's chest.

"I'm George you absolute idiot. George muttered darkly.

"Now get out of my sight before I hex you into oblivion." Fred added for good measure. He was seriously tempted to follow the threat through as well. If it hadn't been for George's hand on his shoulder in an attempt to hold him back he probably would have.

"if you're sure then. Although if you change your mind…" she winked and then wandered out of the shop, her long legs on display as she paraded around in a tiny skirt. Fred thought it was absolutely ridiculous, the weather was freezing and everyone was so used to attire now days it had next to no effect.

"Two butterbeers please." Ginny smiled as they reached the popular destination of the Three Broomsticks. It was getting pretty late in the day leaving the girls just enough time to pop in to the Three Broomsticks a Butterbeer before retiring to the castle.

"Coming right up love." madam Rosmerta replied in her usual bubbly manner, "I see you've been to see Julie today. Get anything nice?"

"We certainly did." Ginny supplied, the pair of them then launched into a long conversation filled with girly giggles and fluttery arm movements. Luna assumed it was the wakachas, small creatures that climbed in ones ear and caused extreme giggles and spontaneous arm movements. Luna was glad they hadn't been able to penetrate her mind, but also slightly left out as the older woman kept up such a nice conversation with her best friend.

"Hey Luna." someone said from behind Luna causing her to jump and almost fall off of her bar stool. Strong hands caught her as she chocked on a mouthful of Butterbeer. "Sorry to startle you." the voice laughed. Finally Luna managed to turn around and see who it was. It was Cedric Diggory.

"Oh hello Cedric. That's quite alright. The nargles wont leave me alone it seems." she smiled up at him, madam Rosmerta and Ginny seemed to have finally shut up. Luna didn't even notice as they stared at her open mouthed in shock. Neither of them knew about the apparent Lovegood-Diggory friendship.

"Oh I see." he laughed, his deep voice ringing through Luna's ears; "care to explain what a nargles is?" he smiled and edged closer to Luna.

"Oh see a Nargle…" Luna began, happy to spread her knowledge and happier still someone was interested.

It was then that Rita Skeeter looked up from her booth in the three broomsticks. She had been sat there all day waiting for a moment like this. A perfect story that was sure to get at least second page news. Especially is she was the one to report it. She quickly hit her photographer on the arm to wake him up and then motioned with a nod of her head over to where a tri wizard champion seemed to be getting pretty cosy with a fellow Hogwarts student. Ravenclaw no less. They seemed deep in conversation as the Diggory boy placed a hand on the girls arm, the girl just giggled and turned slightly red. Neither of them even noticed as Rita and her photographer prowled across the bar and snapped a quick picture. Neither did they seem to acknowledge the exit of the reporter and her photographer. In fact neither of them even knew she existed.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: Hope you like it! Thanks so much for all the amazing reveiws, I never expected so much support. I would also like to thank those who read but don't reveiw, I love all you guys just as much xP (although i DO love reveiws).**_

_**So thanks! Comments? Veiws? Ideas? Reccomendations? Just drop them in a reveiw or a PM. Love you guys loads:)**_

_**Also, for those of you on facebook don't forget to like my facebook page 'why is it always me?' The picture is Neville and I'm admin LunaLily:)**_

_**Another thing, it would be great if you guys could give my oneshot Ravenclaw Woes a read if you haven't already, it's Fruna haha.**_

_**Thanks!:D**_

* * *

><p>The next day, a Sunday, started out suspiciously normal for Luna. As she patrolled the halls in the morning, not one Nargle seemed to lurking around the corner, she didn't have to warn anyone about the wrackspurts around their heads and she didn't seem to discover anything even remotely unusual. The feeling was oddly unsettling and Goosebumps seemed to appear along her arms for some strange reason. Maybe it was just her new clothes putting the creatures off. Yes, that must have been it. She vaguely recalled her father telling her how much wrackspurts detested high heels. As she entered into the great hall for breakfast things seemed normal there too. Yes it was a little quieter than usual but that was probably because it was still reasonably early on a Sunday morning. Apart from that nothing extra ordinary seemed to be happening. As she took her place at the end of the Ravenclaw table and poured herself a glass of orange juice, she couldn't help but notice a few people staring at her. She also couldn't help but notice people weren't sitting as far away from her as they usually did. How odd. She couldn't decide whether she preferred this sort of strange or no strange at all. Her brow creased in confusion as she caught the eye of a Ravenclaw Fred's year. He quickly looked back to his plate of bacon but Luna was still presently surprised she had caught his attention.<p>

"Luna, do you mind if I sit here?" Fred Weasley stuttered awkwardly as he rocked back and forth on his heels behind Luna.

"But this is the Ravenclaw table, Fred." she informed him. It seemed to have gone from a weirdly normal morning to a strange weird morning in a matter of minuets.

"Oh-eh- I know. But I kind of have to speak to you and I don't know when else to talk to you." he grimaced.

"oh." she paused for thought, "ok then." she then motioned for him to sit next to her. Her mother had always taught her to be nice to people, even if you didn't particularly like them at the time.

"thanks." he rushed as he let out a sudden rush of breath. Funny, why was he holding his breath?

As he sat down a few people at the Ravenclaw table opposed but were soon shut up with a death glare from Fred.

"What do you want Fred?" Luna asked politely as possible as she took a bit out of her toast.

"Well we need to talk."

"I agree."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course, now please talk."

"Luna look, I'm really sorry about the whole Angelina thing. I shouldn't have cheated. I don't know what I was thinking. I was being a selfish idiot. I don't even like her and I would never want to be with her but for some reason-"

"Is it because she's prettier than me?" Luna asked bluntly.

"What? No! Of course not Luna. Why would you even think that? You really are the most beautiful girl on the planet and you should know that. Angelina is nothing compared to you. In fact, any guy would be lucky to have you and I can't believe I didn't see that until now."

"Then is it because she will have sex with you and I won't?"

"Luna doesn't be ridiculous. You know full well I'm willing to wait for you. Yes she'll have sex with me but that doesn't mean I want it from her. Like I said, I was being an idiot and not thinking with my head. It won't happen again."

"Are you only talking to me because I changed my clothes?"

"That's ridiculous, Luna. I would like you no matter what you wore. Whether it was a clown suit or-or nothing at all." it was only then that Fred realised he was shouting, he blushed in embarrassment and looked at the table before carrying on in a whisper, "Luna I love everything you do, wear and say. Nothing will change that."

Fred then took in Luna's appearance. She had on a revealing, tight silk blouse and a short blue skirt. She looked as if she was trying to pull the skirt down to a longer length and a look of discomfort was spread across her face. Fred looked down at the ground, un surprised at what he saw. He would recognise those facial expressions anywhere. It mirrored Ginny's expression after a night of wearing her high heels. Fred just couldn't believe Luna had succumbed to such idiotic choices of clothes. They may have been 'in fashion' but since when did Luna care about petty things like that? As Fred looked at Luna he realised just how much he too had changed. gone was the young school boy who would do anything to get some action in a broom cupboard, gone was he who loved girls more the less they wore, gone was the boy who used to use girls and treat them like they were nothing more than dirt. Instead he was the young man who completely loved the girl sitting in front of him, the young man who would choose her comfort over her looking her best every time, he was now the young man who would do anything for the girl sat in front of him. Then why did he cheat? He honestly didn't know. But he was sure of one thing, all he wanted was the girl in front of him and he would do anything to get her.

"Luna pleases ju-" his speech was interrupted by the post owls arriving. Luna's gaze left his face to look at the owl that had just landed in front of her. It was a daily prophet owl. She paid the Knut quickly and took the newspaper from the owl, but not before thanking it and giving it a cornflake of course.

It turned out Rita Skeeter had been wrong.

The picture she had taken yesterday hadn't made second page news. Oh no, it had made first.

Looking at the front page Fred quickly turned and left.

Luna gasped and for seconds her brain was unable to think any rational thoughts. Soon one thought was brought to the forefront of her mind: how ridiculous!

She quickly turned to see Fred exit the hall; she had to get to him. She quickly swung her legs over the bench and ran out of the hall after him. A hall full of silence left in her wake.

"Fred!" she shouted down the hallway, he was only a little bit ahead, and she would easily catch up with him. "Fred!" she shouted again for good measure before flat out running towards him.

However she seemed to have forgotten the fact she was wearing heels.

"Ouch." Fred heard a small voice cry out from behind him. He turned to see Luna sprawled on the floor a little way behind him in the middle of the corridor. All thoughts of previous events vanished from his mind as the sight of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he reached her, he then slowly bent down and gently picked her up.

"Fine thanks." she winced into his shoulder, she didn't want to face him, it was too embarrassing.

"What was that about?" he laughed slightly as he took her over to a secret hideout place he and George had used many times before; it was behind a tapestry just down the hall.

"You ran off." she murmured.

"So you decided to throw yourself at the floor?" he laughed softly knowing full well that wasn't the case.

"wrackspurts." she whined as Fred placed her down on the floor beside him now that they had reached the secluded hide out.

"Thought so." he smiled before grabbing her leg.

"What are you doing?" she gasped in shock.

"Checking your ankle of course," he laughed, "nothing a few spells wont fix." he diagnosed before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and performing them himself. Luna immediately felt the pain vanish.

"You know that was a good healing spell Fred Weasley. You should be a medi-wizard."

"Somehow I don't think so." he chortled away to himself before suddenly turning serious again, "promise me one thing wont you?" he asked.

"Of course." Luna smiled.

He then without warning grabbed her feet and pulled her shoes off, "never wear these things again."

"I'll give them to Ginny right away." Luna giggled.

"Well I'm sure she'll love them. I also have a feeling she might be able to walk in them better." he laughed.

They both then found themselves staring at one another in the deafening silence surrounding them. Luna bit her lip slightly and Fred couldn't resist. He leaned in closer leaving their lips millimetres apart, "but what about Diggory?" He asked. The thought pained him, a pain he never expected.

"He's a friend Fred, we were just talking. Anyway, he goes out with Cho Chang." Luna pulled away indignantly and told him.

"Fair point. I had to ask." he tried to close the space between them once more but Luna pulled away.

"What about Angelina?" she asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"Luna-"

"What Fred?"

"You know how sorry I am about that. What I did was inexcusable and there's nothing I can do to make that better. However, I promise to not do anything like it again. Ok?" he asked looking right into Luna's eyes. There was no denying, he did look truly sorry.

"ok." she whispered. On the exterior she had fully forgiven him but on the inside only she knew she hadn't. It would take a long time for her to fully forgive them, but Fred had guessed as much. He had often heard his father use the muggle phrase, 'forgive but not forget'. He had never understood the phrase before but guessed it would be appropriate for times like these.

Slowly, Luna stood up and left the hiding place, her high heels slung over her shoulder, a wistful look on her face. Fred followed soon after, the same thoughtful look on his face, but he didn't follow Luna. She needed time to think. Although one thing he was sure of was that things would get better. They had to. He was, after all, Loony for Lovegood.


	50. Chapter 50

Slightly longer one for you guys here. Hope you like it:)

Just a heads up: I'm super busy over the next few days. Tomorrow I'm seeing The Woman In Black (so exited) then going for a meal, then I have my party, then I have an essex themed party the next day and then I'm busy Friday too. Although I can assure you that any spare minuite I may have will be spent writing. I don't think I'll fall behind too much :) (hope anyway).

As always, thanks so much for the reveiws and reads and alerts and favourits, you guys the simply AmAzInG! Thanks so much:)

Hope you like it, please R&R xD ...

* * *

><p>"I swear to you Luna, I don't know what is going on." Ginny sighed in the library one evening.<p>

"And what would you be talking about?" Luna questioned as she looked up from a book written by her favourite author, Newt Scamander.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, this managed to get her 'the look' from madam Pince the librarian.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Luna smiled.

"But your reading."

"That's alright; I know the book off by heart anyway. I was just making sure the wrackspurts haven't got to it. There seems to be a lot of those around lately."

"Oh right ok." Ginny laughed slightly as they left the library. Luna was grateful. She hardly wanted to get banned from one of her favourite places in the school.

"Any way, what were you saying?" Luna asked as they wondered the corridors side by side.

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She's so annoying and there's something wrong with her I swear. At first I thought it could have been Krum but now I think it's something more. I even saw her down by the dungeons the other day and I have no idea why."

"Maybe she was practising potions?"

"I suppose." Ginny pondered.

"Hi girls." a voice interrupted.

"Oh hi Cedric." Luna beamed and gave a small wave before carrying on her way.

"Wait Luna-"

"Yes?" she turned back and smiled.

"I need to talk to you later, ok?"

"That's fine."

"Oh-ok. Good." he murmured, "well bye then." he smiled his signature smile and swaggered off.

"You still friends with Diggory then?" Ginny asked, bumping into Luna's side.

"Yes of course." she stated.

"Any reason?"

"He talks to me a lot about the tasks. He said talking to me helps him think for some reason."

"Well I can see where he's coming from."

"Really? Well I think he's very different to how people think. He doesn't like all the attention from the tasks."

"I don't blame him really, Harry hates it as well." Ginny mused.

"Yes well that's true."

"Oh god. I've just thought. I need to go meet Harry. Sorry Luna, bye." Ginny shouted over his shoulder as she ran down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

Luna then turned back around and skipped off to find Cedric.

"Hello Cedric." Luna smiled as she plonked herself down beside a dozing Cedric Diggory. Luna had been right in her predictions; he was sat in the shade of an oak tree beside the lake.

"Oh hey Luna." he replied, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Lovely weather for early March, don't you think?" Luna giggled.

"Certainly is." Cedric laughed at Luna's randomness.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I just needed to talk to someone normal." he chuckled deeply.

"Normal? Well that's something I've never been called before."

"Really?"

"Yes. Anyway, I guess it's something more?"

"You know me too well," he smiled, "well I've ended things with Cho." he sighed.

"Oh really? Why?"

"Things just weren't working really. I had a feeling she liked someone else and I couldn't deal with it. She also wanted to spend all her time with me but I didn't. She didn't like that I had friends other than her. I mean I am in Hufflepuff."

"Well I wouldn't worry; if she's going to be like that she's not worth it. Your young, you have years left to find someone." Luna reassured him.

"You sound like my mum." he laughed, "anyway, how are things with you and Weasley?"

"Oh just fine I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well I haven't spoken to him since I told you about the hiding place."

"Luna. You promised me you'd talk to him."

"I know and I will. But you didn't give me much chance."

"I gave you two weeks!" he laughed loudly.

"Well yes but I haven't seen him." Luna muttered as she turned a slight hue of red.

"Well you need to. You and he are made for each to her."

"Yes well-"

"Luna." he warned, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I will but-"

"Luna."

Know but-"

"No buts, you need to talk to him." he said seriously.

"I know and I will, I promise."

"Good girl." he laughed and pulled her into a hug. It had only been a small while since he had met the tiny Ravenclaw and yet all he knew he could trust her completely. He couldn't help but feel she was more a Hufflepuff than a Ravenclaw. She was so selfless and careless, he was proud to call her his friend. He just wished she would take his advice and speak to Fred. He cared for her too much to see her upset.

"Fred-" Luna asked nervously as she wondered up to him in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had let her in so he certainly hadn't been expecting to see her.

"Oh-Luna." Fred turned and looked at her curiously.

"Hey Luna." George smiled at her before turning to his brother and motioning for him to get up and speak to Luna. Fred carried on seemingly oblivious so George lightly kicked him and motioned again. This time Fred seemed to understand so stood up, grabbed Luna's arm and walked her out of the common room without even asking for Luna's permission. He didn't stop, not until they reached the outside of the castle and Luna stopped in her tracks.

"You stop and listen to me right now Fred Weasley." Luna demanded. It was only then that he realised she had been trying to speak to him the whole time.

"What Luna?"

"Where are we going?"

"Why don't you wait and see?"

"I came here to talk to you, not to get dragged across the grounds by you."

"And once we get to where I want to go we can."

"Fine." Luna sighed and followed Fred once more on the trek across the grounds.

Luna soon realised where they were heading and wasn't too surprised when they ended up in the clearing in the forbidden forest.

"I haven't been here in ages." Luna gasped as she wondered around the outskirts of the clearing. Fred nodded in agreement before pulling Luna down on the ground to sit next to him. He was glad to see her in casual dungarees and flat shoes. It was much more her.

"So you wanted to talk?" he mused.

"Yes."

"And what did you want to talk about?"

"I miss you, Fred." Luna blurted out, surprised even at her own bluntness.

"I miss you too." Fred smiled, he was grateful that Luna felt the same way.

"But I don't know what to do." she added just as truthfully.

"Well what do you want to do, Luna?" Fred asked softly, Luna looked at him in silence for a while before sighing and turning away, "what?" Fred questioned light heartedly.

"That's not what you're supposed to say." she snapped without looking at him.

"Well what was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to tell me what to do, Fred Weasley. And be more helpful than this."

"I wish I could Luna." Fred said sadly. He really wished he could too, he wished he could tell her it would all be ok and that they would get back together, keep it casual but get married as soon as she left school. He wished he could have told her about his plans with George and how she fitted into them. And how he wanted to name their first kid after his twin brother. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Luna had to follow her heart and do what would make her happy. Even if Fred wasn't included in the equation. However he needed to show Luna his true feelings, he had to show her just how much she meant to him.

"Luna-" Fred began nervously.

"Hmm?" She replied, swaying her head as if it was blowing in the wind.

"Just trust me on this one." he whispered before getting to his feet and pulling a puzzled Luna up straight after. Before she could even ask any questions he placed her hand on his shoulder and he then placed his hand on her hips. He then took her free hand in his and brought them up to shoulder level. He then proceeded to lead Luna in a slow waltz around the clearing. They had no music but neither needed it as they both began to dance to the beat within their own heads. Dancing came more naturally to Fred than it did to Luna but as he lead she around the forest all of her thoughts disappeared as she found herself fully immersed in the silent music playing around them.

"Luna-" Fred started again, even with his voice as soft as it was it seemed like an ugly intrusion to the beautiful silence, "I need to apologise to you for so much and I'm sorry."

Luna felt the words more than heard them as she rested her head on his chest, their waltz slowly changing to a slow dance as their arms wrapped around one another.

"You weren't the only one in the wrong Fred. I'm sorry t-"

"Just let me finish Luna. Firstly I would like to apologise for not being brave enough to ask you to the Yule ball. I don't know what was wrong with me. I had liked you for so long but I missed my chance."

"Well its ok Fred, I forgive you." Luna said as she looked up into Fred's brown eyes.

"This is how it should have been Luna, me and you dancing like this at the ball. I only hope this helps make up for It." he exhaled deeply. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of vermillion as the sun began to finally set leaving the two of them in a pleasant half light, their dancing shadows gracing the forest floor.

"It more than makes up for it, Fred." Luna answered truthfully. She would have given seventeen Yule balls for this particular moment shared with Fred.

"And -I-I'm sorry for cheating on you with Angelina."

Luna looked away from Fred and took in a sharp intake of breath Fred mentally kicked himself for making her feel like that.

"Seriously Luna, I promise that if you forgive me I will never ever do it again."

"I don't know Fred. I can forgive you fine." she paused in thought, "but I just don't think I can forget."

"Then allow me one thing?" he asked her softly.

"anything." she whispered, surprised her voice could even reach so few decibels.

Fred then gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. As her sad, blue eyes met his remorseful brown ones all rational thought left her mind. It was only then that she realised they had stopped swaying. As he slowly bent down and claimed her lips with his own she didn't even protest. Neither did she protest when his tongue entered her slightly open mouth. She didn't even protest when his hands lifted the fabric of her top to rest on her bare hips. No, she couldn't protest. This was Fred and though she hated to admit it, she had missed his touch more than she had missed anything else in the world.

Soon, however, Fred pulled away from the loving embrace. "Luna, I-y-your crying. I didn't mean to upset you." he said a little bit too loudly with a mixture of self disgust and worry etched upon his face.

"So I am." Luna smiled up at him despite the small trail of tears, "don't worry Fred. You didn't upset me. Not really. I just think I need some time to think." she then gently reached up and kissed the end of his nose before turning to walk away, "away from all the wrackspurts, you know." Luna told him as she walked away.

"Yeh I know." Fred mumbled mainly to himself as he sat on the floor and watched her walk away. The light suddenly dropping as he was left alone in the clearing to try and make sense of the nights events.


	51. Chapter 51

Sorry for the shortness of this one, I just didn't know what else to add. I'm also sorry for the late update. I've been unbelivably busy with 3 parties and I would have uploaded it earlier but I was a bit hungover. I'm honestly sorry for that.

I promise the next few chapters I've got planned will be alot more eventful than this one:)

Also, sorry to be a pain but I'm stuck for ideas on a prank the Weasley twins could pull and was wondering if anyone had any ideas? Any inspirational thoughts would be greatly appreciated:) Thanks!

And another thing; Thanks so much for all the fanfics you have recomended to me, they were all compleatly amazing. In return I'm going to reccomend a story to you. It's just starting out but I have high hopes for it. It's AMAZING! .net/s/7831140/1/The_Twisting_Of_Time so you should so totally check it out:)

Thanks so much for all the reads and reveiws, you guys are simply beaut.

Don't forget to R&R and any ideas are amazing, thanks so much :) !

I hope to update really soon too so don't worry.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luna." Cedric Diggory called across the courtyard. It was a crisp Tuesday lunchtime and most of the students were taking advantage of the glimpse of sun by wondering around outside the castle.<p>

"Oh hello Cedric." Luna smiled absentmindedly as she carried on with the task ahead.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked curiously, now directly behind Luna.

"Oh you know this and that." Luna mumbled. She was far too involved in her task to say anything more.

"That being?" he trailed off.

"Well father always said that on the first full day of spring heliopaths can be seen coming out of hibernation in the crevices of walls."

"That would explain the magnifying glass then."

"Yes it would."

"Anyway, I thought heliopaths had something to do with fire?" he questioned casually.

"Oh they are. But obviously they need heat to generate the fire so hibernate for the rest of the year." Luna told Cedric knowingly.

"Makes sense." he mumbled before crouching down beside Luna and pretending to copy her motions.

"I know you're not looking for heliopaths Cedric. What do you really want?" Luna turned with her hands on her hips and demanded politely as possible.

"Nothing, nothing." Cedric said without looking Luna in the eye, instead he pretended to be engrossed with the wall in front of him.

"Fine. Bye Cedric." Luna smiled and waved before starting to skip off.

"Wait. Luna. I do need to talk to you." Cedric rushed nervously.

"I thought so. The wrackspurts warned me you see." Luna told him before skipping off in the direction of the old oak tree beside the lake.

"What is you wanted Cedric?" Luna asked casually as they lounged about in the late morning sun.

"Well actually it was about the task." he murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"Well I have heard talk. The Dumstrang lot have about three brain cells between all of them and they aren't exactly good as talking quietly."

"So you were eves dropping?"

"Not quite. They were speaking loudly."

"Must have been the nargles."

"Must have been." he mused.

"So what did you hear?"

"Something about a maze. And Hagrid's Blast Ended Screwts. But I'm not one hundred percent. That Karkaroff swooped in like some sort of hawk and shut them up pretty swiftly."

"Well I wouldn't worry Cedric. You're a talented wizard and nothing will get past Dumbledore. I highly dought he would risk his finest Hufflepuff's life." Luna smiled at him whilst placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to die." he asked earnestly. Never before had Luna seen him look so young or innocent. He looked terrified.

"I'm sure." Luna smiled weakly. She hoped it was true anyway.

"So Luna, more about you. What's going on with your life?" Cedric questioned in an attempt to shift the subject.

"Oh you know this and that." she replied dreamily.

"Fred?"

"He's fine."

"I'm sure he is. Care to elaborate?"

"We kissed." she stated.

"That's good," Cedric paused, "right?"

"I suppose it's not terrible." Luna pondered.

"Then that's good." Cedric grinned.

"Yes. Yes it is actually." Luna smiled happily, "I have to go Cedric. It was nice talking to you." she then skipped off in the opposite direction, her long hair shimmering behind her.

"Hello George. Do you know where I can find Fred?"

"Oh hi Luna. I think he's looking for you actually." George smiled kindly.

"Oh." Luna paused, "well he hasn't found me."

"clearly. Take a walk with me Luna?" George asked casually.

"Sure." Luna replied unsteadily. Why did he want to walk with her?

"I have to talk to you."

"What do you have to say?"

"Don't take this the wrong way…"

"Which means I probably will then?"

"Well I suppose." George frowned.

"But go on anyway."

"Well Luna." he paused, unsure of how to go on, "you and Fred-"

"What about me and Fred?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but please don't play the victim."

"I'm sorry but I don't really understand."

"Fred's really torn up about everything. I mean he was even asking Hermione for advice and that's saying something. He likes you so much, like as in I have never seen him act this way around a girl before and I swear to you now he never meant to hurt you. And he is unbelievably sorry. He wouldn't do it again so please at least consider forgiving him." George rushed. He loved Luna, like a little sister, but he still felt his brother and his feeling should come first.

"Well I like Fred a lot. I really do. I want to forgive him. In fact I have. It's just difficult to trust him fully again."

"I understand Luna but please just give him another chance."

"I-I-"

"George what have you been saying to Luna?" Fred chortled awkwardly from across the hallway.

"Nothing, nothing." George laughed back before quickly whispering to Luna, "I'll leave you to it." he then shone her small smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance, a movement he would do to his little sister. Luna smiled back weakly before turning to Fred.

"Hey Luna I was looking for you." Fred smiled and waved awkwardly.

"And I was looking for you." Luna smiled.

"We really do need to talk." Fred stated seriously, the smile fell from Luna's face.

"We do." she murmured reluctantly.

"So-"

"Oh did you hear that Fred?" Luna squeaked in a high pitched voice, "It was the bell. I must be off, can't be late to charms. Bye Fred." she then gave a fleeting smile before skipping off towards charms.

"Luna wait-" Fred shouted after her.

But she was already gone.


	52. Chapter 52

Hope you like it:)

It's not my best of works I know but I was struggling with this chapter.

Concerning the whole Fred and Luna thing.. In this chapter is it too much? Not enough? Do you like where it's going? I wont know unless you tell me:)

Well thanks so much to all the reveiwers, readers, alerters and favouriters. You guys make the world go round!

Any ideas or thoughts? Just let me know.

Just like I always say.. Please R&R and most of all I hope you enjoy xD

Thanks!

* * *

><p>It had just gone three in the morning on a Saturday, Fred was deep in slumber, George had just been rudely awoken.<p>

"Pinch punch first of the month." Lee Jordan cackled into George's ear as he ripped open the curtains and punched him on the arm.

"Sh-fu-mmf." George grumbled without even opening his eyes.

"Oh and happy sixteenth mate." Lee grinned.

"What?" George grunted, awaking with a start.

"Sixteen today." Lee laughed quietly which was rare for him.

"Bloody hell so I am." George chuckled lightly. This time next year he would be of age.

"And I have a plan." Lee grinned evilly.

"Oh yeh?" George asked light heartedly.

"The others are in on it." he laughed. Its then that the slight banging on the door registered in George's mind. Lee grabbed George's arm and their other room mate Oliver's (he was clearly in on it too) and ran over the door before opening it and calling in, much to George's surprise, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

"Well this should be funny." George snickered.

"Right. This is what we do." Hermione called shrilly as she confidently strolled into the room.

"Alright Miss Priss." George mocked sarcastically.

"Well the plan is to turn the room into one of the girl's dormitories and then I, Luna and Ginny will take your beds to see how he reacts in the morning." Hermione informed them all with a slight hint of a smile on her face.

"Well he'll be exited with Luna around." George mumbled into Lee's ear. They both began to laugh to themselves only to get a death stare from Hermione.

"Are you boys quite finished?" She demanded.

"Yes Hermione." Lee mumbled quietly. George couldn't help but laugh at Lee's reaction. Never before had George seen him so scared of a girl.

"Good. Well that's it then." she smiled cheekily and performed a bit of wordless magic. Suddenly the room changed completely. The beds turned from dark blue to a lovely pinkish hue, the walls turned white and even Fred's pillow turned purple.

"Are the girl's rooms really like this?" George asked in amusement.

"Of course not. It's for dramatic effect." Hermione told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fair enough. Well bye then girls, have fun." Lee grinned before Lee, George and Oliver left to go and sleep down in the common room. Well, it wasn't as if it was a new experience for any of them. All of them were surprised but glad Fred hadn't woken up throughout the night's events. Mind you, George wasn't surprised, his twin slept like a log.

"Well then." Hermione grinned. Both Ginny and Luna began to laugh a bit at this, Hermione Granger didn't laugh. Well, Hermione Granger didn't break the rules either.

"We should go to bed then." Luna smiled serenely.

"Sounds good." Ginny grinned wickedly before running over to George's vacant bed which was situated next to Fred's. Luna took Lee's which was on the other side and Hermione took Oliver's which was on the other side of Hermione, well George's, bed. They then quickly turned the lights out and attempted to get some sleep. Although sleep was a difficult task seeing as they were all laughing rather hysterically.

A few hours later a sleep filled Fred awoke from his peaceful slumber. Rolling over he noticed familiar red hair streaming across the pillow of George's bed. Only now it seemed to be an awful lot longer. Fred smirked to himself; it was probably one of Lee's tricks. He knew how much gorge hated having long hair. Slowly Fred jumped out of his bed and moved over to Georges. He placed a hand on the corner of the duvet and pulled it off.

"Aah!" he shouted. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room Gin?" he thundered after recovering from the mini heart attack he had just had.

"What do you mean your room?" Ginny questioned innocently, "Take a look around Fred. This isn't your room."

"Merlin's beard." He mumbled as he took in his surroundings. Ginny was right, this wasn't his room. Just to add to the situation Hermione slowly rose from Oliver's bed and stretched. She then jumped out and turned to Fred with a smile on her face, "morning Fred. It's rather late so I'm off to breakfast." and then she disappeared from the room. It never even occurred to Fred that she had clearly gone to bed fully clothed. As had Ginny.

"Well how did I get here then?" Fred asked bluntly. Never before had he felt so confused. He didn't remember ever leaving his room in the night and anyway, boys couldn't get into girls dormitories.

"I really don know Fred. It's just as much a surprise to me as it is to you."

"Well that's funny." he muttered incoherently.

"Yes I suppose it is. Happy Aprils fools Fred." she grinned cheekily before exiting the room after Hermione. Fred's great prankster mind soon cottoned on. The girls and his dorm mates were obviously trying to get revenge for all of the tricks he had played on them. But he still wondered how they had pulled it off. How had he gotten into the girls dormitories? The realisation began to sink in. He had to get revenge on Lee and George who were obviously behind it all. He was about to leave the room when he realised he was still in his sleeping attire. He slowly made his way back to his bed and hoped that they had at least provided some clothes. He opened the drawer to find they had. In fact, all of his clothes were there. He quickly grabbed a fresh shirt and jeans and laid them out on the bed. He then pulled his pyjama top over his head and was about to put a clean shirt on when he was interrupted.

"Happy birthday Fred." a tired looking Luna said from behind him. Apparently she hadn't got the 'wear normal clothes' memo as she sat up in a vest top and pyjama shorts. As Fred turned Luna realised her mistake. She let out an embarrassed squeak before quickly diving beneath her quilt. Fred laughed rather loudly and Luna felt a weight plonk down beside her on the bed. She innocently peeped out from beneath the covers to find that Fred still hadn't bothered to out his top on.

"Alright there Luna?" he asked softly.

"Very very well thank you Fred. And yourself?" she replied politely.

"Marvellous. I'm marvellous." he laughed.

"And why would that be?"

"Well not everyone can say they've woken up on their birthday to find the sweetest present of all in bed."

"No I suppose they cant." she answered as she thought the question through seriously.

"Sleep well?" he asked kindly.

"Not brilliantly I must say Fred. I trust you slept well though." Luna replied, it was the longest conversation they had held in weeks and Luna was rather apprehensive.

"it was alright." he grinned before placing a hand on either side of Luna's head and manoeuvring himself so he was kneeling above her. Her legs between his.

"F-Fred. What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Please just allow me this," he pleaded softly, "it is my birthday." he then added before shining her a mischievous grin. Luna then laughed softly and rolled her eyes. When she looked back at Fred he still held the same pleading look in his eye. Realising it was asking for her permission she giggled a bit more.

"Happy birthday Fred Weasley." she grinned happily before reaching up and kissing the corner of his mouth. Fred took this as a go ahead and lowered his mouth to Luna's. As their lips touched Fred felt fireworks going off in his heart. It had been so long since he had been able to kiss her and he had missed it so much. Before he even realised he was doing it, he nibbled her bottom lip, he groaned slightly as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. The kiss soon became heated a very passionate. Slowly Fred pulled away from Luna's mouth to place kisses all along her jaw line. She moaned in pleasure which only made Fred want her more. He began to kiss her once more and whilst doing so managed to move the quilt from between them, kicking it to the end of the bed. He paused and pulled away just enough to look into Luna's eyes. He then gently grabbed the hem of her vest top and looked at her questioningly. Before he could ask the question Luna closed the space between then, mouth already open. She then moved Fred's hands away from their position on her top. Then much to Fred's surprise, Luna quickly took her top completely off. "Now were even." she whispered to Fred, acknowledging the fact he was topless too. Fred grinned slightly before placing his hands on her bare skin. The way Luna reacted to Fred's hands on her skin was even better than Fred had imagined. She moaned and arched her hips into his touch. Never before had she felt so alive. She pulled his ginger hair slightly as she began to feel more and more relaxed in the situation. Fred began to slowly raise his hands further and further up, moving his hands from their place on her hips so skim her stomach lightly, he then began to move further and further up, each time pausing to make sure Luna was ok with it and each time Luna was. Finally Fred's needy hands reached the edge of her bra. Luna tensed slightly at the movement.

"It's ok Luna; we can stop if you want to." Fred whispered against Luna's lips.

"No-no. I don't think I want to yet." she admitted giving Fred the go ahead to place his hands over the thin material of her bra. She felt amazing. Better than Fred had imagined. Luna couldn't have been happier either; never before had she imagined Fred's touch to be so good. But it was. And it was more. Slowly Fred began to trail passionate kisses down Luna's neck. All the butterflies and nerves that filled Luna's stomach before suddenly vanished with Fred's loving touch.

"Happy birthday mate!" Lee Jordan then shouted through the door before quickly opening it. George and Lee then burst into the room, "bloody hell sorry mate." he then gasped at the half naked Luna and Fred that were on the bed. He quickly shielded his eyes, as did George, whilst Fred quickly covered Luna up with the quilt. Both were bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry for interrupting," George began, "can we look now?" he added as an after thought. It just wasn't practical to keep his eyes shielded much longer.

"Yes yes look away." Fred grumbled. Both Lee and George uncovered their eyes and came to sit over on the bed. Luna gave a gasp of embarrassment and attempted to pull the quilt further around herself, playing with the edges of it to avoid looking any of the three people in the eye.

"I really am sorry about that." George told the pair of them.

"Well I'm just upset you ruined my birthday treat." Fred laughed out loud. It didn't take him long to recover from the embarrassment; in fact now he felt rather proud of himself.

"But really guys. Did it have to be my bed?" Lee whined.

"Well my friend," Fred started before realising what Lee had actually said, "your bed?" he questioned. Beyond confused.

"Whoops." Lee muttered as George gave him an evil look.

"You guys better tell me…" Fred warned.

"Ok ok. For an April's fool joke we decided to get the girls up here and pretend it was the girls' dorm. Just to see how you reacted-" Lee started.

"And you clearly reacted well." George teased with a wink. Luna blushed and even deeper crimson and hoped the bed would swallow her up.

"So wait. This isn't actually the girls' room?" Fred laughed as he finally realised the trick.

"Course not." Lee stated.

"Believe me, if we could get up there we would have better things to do than try and trick you." George informed Fred.

"You know what guys-"

"What?" they answered at the same time.

"I'm going to kill you." Fred told the pair of them but with humour in his voice. Both George and Lee quickly jumped up and made a run for it Fred quickly grabbed his top from his own bed and legged it after them, pulling his top on as he ran. Luna just sighed before placing her vest top back on and making her way to Ginny's room. She was sure the young witch would have a spare change of clothes for her before she had to traipse back to the Ravenclaw common room. She better had, anyway.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I am profoundly sorry for the ever so late update. It seems I have no probems with the story and then a load come at once. I was away for a while on a Geography trip (stood up past my knees in a river all dayforthree days in not so waterproof waterproofs) my training for three peaks started, I had a few exams (chemistry, the worst) and I have had internet problems. That teamed with slight writers block is deadly. However, I plan on updating as I used to from now on, it was just a weird time. I honestly am so sorry.

Don't worry I have no plans, and never will have plans, to abandon this story. I have already written the last few chapters so I couldn't do that x)

Anyway, I hope you like it, feel free to have a go at me for the late update if you wish, please R&R and, most importantly, enjoy:)!

* * *

><p>"Why if life so boring right now?" George muttered darkly as he vaulted over one of the many sofas in the common room next to Fred. Fred who was currently doing his homework. Homework. Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley did not do homework. Especially in his lunch hour.<p>

"It's not too terrible." Fred mused with his head in a book.

"Fred."

"Yes?"

"Your reading."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing right with that either."with a sigh Fred placed the book down and looked up at his brother, "fancy a trip to the kitchens then?" he asked. George grinned and nodded before jumping up along with Fred and leaving the common room. They carried on in unusual silence for a while before George managed to muster up his thoughts and courage and asked Fred outright, "so you and Luna-"

"Me and Luna." Fred replied with a slight twitch of his eyebrow, for once he had no idea where his brother was going with the statement.

"Are you back together or what?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I suppose we are." Fred smiled as his thoughts travelled to Luna.

"And the other day, on our birthday." George paused, "what exactly was going on when me and Lee walked in?"

"Oh." Fred said with a swish of his hand and, "you know. Just things." he informed George vaguely.

"Just things?" George asked with a snigger.

"Well we are kind of together you know."

"You weren't at the time."

"Well that's true."

"So I ask again, what was going on when me and Lee walked in?" George asked, referring to the events that had taken place just under a week ago.

"To tell the truth Georgie I don't actually know. I think we just got a bit carried away." he laughed as they finally reached the kitchens. He tickled the pear and walked in, "coming?" he asked his brother.

"That's one way of putting it." George muttered before following his twin into the kitchens.

"Rumour has it, Miss Lovegood; you were seen leaving the boy dormitories in the Gryffindor common room last weekend." Cedric Diggory told Luna as they sat under the shade of the oak tree beside the lake.

"Oh you know, it might have happened." Luna replied with a devilish grin.

"Luna!" Cedric reeled backing mock horror.

"I would give you the real answer but the nargles are calling." she told him before jumping up and skipping off in the other direction. Feeling like he had no choice in the matter Cedric followed at a fast walk.

"Luna, wait up." he laughed as she continued to skip in the general direction of the Quidditch pitch. "You know we're not allowed over there until tomorrow."

Luna stopped abruptly at that, "Cedric." she said his name at an eerie whisper.

"Yes?" he asked with concern.

"Please don't compete tomorrow." she asked with her eyes closed tightly shut.

"b-but I have to." he told her as he finally placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stood in front of her. Never before had he seen her looking so defenceless and so-so tiny.

"But-"

"Luna. I have to. Why don't you want me to anyway?"

"I can't explain I just have a bad feeling about It." she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Please Luna, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"but-" she said as she finally opened her eyes, they were filled with childish innocence and a flicker of fear.

"Don't worry about me." Cedric smiled before pulling Luna into a hug. She didn't respond straight away but after awhile her arms did wind around his back. He couldn't help but feel it was forced, though.

"Luna, are you alright?"

"Yes just fine."

"You don't seem it."

"Well I am."

"Ok well come back to the lake?"

"Of course." taking this as permission, Cedric lightly grabbed her wrist and lead her back to the lake, worry etched upon his face as he wondered what had caused her sudden mood swing. As they reached the large oak Cedric sat down on the ground. Luna paused for a moment before doing so too.

"Luna, don't take this the wrong way but I need to know why you were leaving the boys dorms the other day." Cedric rushed to keep his embarrassment at asking the question to a minimum.

"It was a prank." she told him with a small giggle.

"Yes I heard talk about that, Hermione Granger was discussing it with Harry Potter as I passed. But that doesn't explain why you left later than the others in Fred's shirt no less."

"Well it was his birthday."

"So?"

"I was giving him his present."

"Please don't say it's what I think it means." he grimaced whilst shaking his head.

"Why Cedric? What do you think happened?" she asked innocently.

"You didn't, you know-"

"No I don't know because you haven't told me yet, I'm sorry."

"You didn't give it to him, did you?" he asked softly.

"Give him what?"

"You know-"

"We've been over this. I don't know."

"Did you, did you- Merlin Luna, did you sleep with Fred?" He finished in a rush and blushed slightly like a small school girl. To which Luna burst out laughing. "w-what?" he questioned feeling slightly annoyed.

"Of course I didn't." she said through her laughter, tears leaking form the corners of her eyes as she laughed so hard.

"Oh thank Merlin." Cedric gushed before joining in with her contagious laughter.

"Oh Cedric why did you think that?" she asked as her laughter finally subsided some ten minuets later.

"I-I don't actually know." he laughed, "I was just concerned about you, that's all."

"Well it's nice to know you're concerned." Luna smiled light heartedly before turning and looking into the depths of Cedric's eyes to try and express her up most thank you. It wasn't often she gained such thoughtful friends with no manipulation behind it. Before she knew what wash happening Cedric's lips leaned in and brushed hers. The second they did Luna came to her senses and jumped away.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, "I don't know what came over me."

"You should be sorry!" Luna shouted at him angrily, "I thought you were my friend." she cried as tears sprang to her eyes, clouding her vision.

"I am Luna, I am."

"No your not, I love Fred." she then stood and began to walk off, "and you should participate tomorrow, you deserve what ever happens to you, no matter how bad." and with that she walked into the castle and away from Cedric Diggory.

A thousand curses filled his mind as he saw her walk away, he had well and truly messed things up with his tiny best friend.

"Oh look it's the most beautiful Miss Lovegood." Fred shouted across the hall as he saw Luna enter the castle. He was on his way back from the kitchens when she entered his line of vision, with a quick turn and speedy walk he elegantly made his way over to Luna before reaching down and kissing her gently on the lips. That was funny, she usually tasted of strawberries and summer but today she tasted of salt water. Fred looked up with concern only to see tears running down Luna's face.

"Luna, why are you sad?" he asked her slowly, unsure of the right thing to say.

"I'm not sad, I'm angry." she replied sweetly as more tears filled her eyes. Without thinking Fred pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "oh Luna." he murmured into the top of he head as he gently stroked her hair. Her hands immediately wrapped around his shoulders and back and balled the back of his robes up into her fists. He had seen Luna upset before but never like this.

"I'm sorry Fred." she cried.

"For what?" He asked quietly.

"I-I-"

"Let's go somewhere more private." he told her before removing her from his embrace and talking her hand. He slowly led her to a particularly large broom cupboard off of the corridor. "lumos." he muttered as the tip of his wand lit up his surroundings of mops and buckets before illuminating Luna's face. Her tiny, tear stained face. He placed his wand on the side and seeing as he still had hold of one of her hands, he grabbed the other.

"Luna, please can you tell me what is wrong." he asked in his best attempt at calm? Inside he just wanted to kill whoever had upset her.

"I'm so sorry Fred." she whispered musically, her soft voice seemed to serenade Fred's very being.

"For what Luna?" he asked slightly harshly whilst he shook her shoulders softly, "you're really starting to worry me now you know."

"I-well-Cedric-" she spluttered as she looked intently at the floor.

"What's he done Luna? Tell me?" Fred said, his voice unintentionally raising a few decibels.

"Well he kissed me." Luna mumbled quietly and shut her eyes so she didn't have to watch Fred's reaction. However she could feel his arms drop from her shoulders.

"oh." he mumbled and took a step back.

"Please understand Fred, I didn't want to. I didn't mean it." she informed him whilst she shook her head profoundly.

However she stopped as soon as she caught his eye. His soft brown eyes. They were usually filled with happiness and laughter, if with a devilish glint. Only now they seemed darker as they stared at her with such intensity she could hardly manage to keep up the eye contact. He looked angry and hurt and confused. But he there was also an undertone of longing. For the second time that day Luna was caught off guard as her lips were captured by someone else's. Only this time she melted into the kiss and shut her eyes. Unlike the soft, loving kisses she usually received from Fred, this one was angry and passionate. He bit her bottom lip harshly and she gasped, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. A move Luna was fine with as her tongue returned the favour. After a few minuets of being held in each other's passionate embrace Luna felt Fred's hand wonder to her bottom, he then swiftly picked her up whilst still mid-kiss and moved her so she was leaning against the wall.

"Fred-" Luna mumbled uncertainly against his lips.

"Just trust me Luna." he growled back, Luna didn't argue any further. Fred then moved his mouth to press kisses along her jawline. Luna moaned and pulled him closer to her, they were completely pressed against one another now. His lips once again found Luna's as his hands still held her up against the wall whilst holding her bottom, Luna felt some sort of adrenaline kick in. she had never been one to break the rules but being here with Fred like that was breaking many, it made her feel devious and devilish, but so so good. It showed through the kiss as she reached under Fred's school shirt to feel his toned chest. Fred only replied with a moan of gratitude as her nails lightly grazed his skin. He pulled her closer to him, hitching her skirt up so it was barley visible. Not that they cared; both of them had their eyes closed.

But then, in the heat of the moment Luna felt a bright light hit the back of her closed eye lids. With a shock she opened her eyes only to see an angry looking Hufflepuff at the door. It was then that Fred quickly placed her on the floor before rearranging his school shirt, Luna quickly followed as she levelled out her skirt.

"So you leave me for-for him?" Cedric Diggory shook his head in a mixture of confusion and disgust, "so you can allow Weasley here to violate you in this way? In-in a broom cupboard no less?" he asked. He didn't sound too angry but he didn't sound particularly happy either. He just sounded confused. Luna bit her lip in embarrassment as she pretended the spot on the opposite wall was one of the most interesting things she had ever seen.

"Leave it Diggory." Fred muttered darkly.

"Luna, please." Cedric pleaded whilst ignoring Fred's comment, "Don't do this to yourself." he then held out his hand for her to take.

"no." she mumbled quietly as if to herself. When she looked up again Cedric was gone.

"Fred-" she began but he cut her off almost instantly.

"No Luna, I'm really sorry but I have to go. He's your friend. Maybe even your best and maybe he's right. I-I need to think things through. He kissed you, remember?" Fred told her, accidentally shouting, "I'm sorry Luna, I really am." he then told her in a much quieter manner before giving her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance and then turning and leaving a dishevelled looking Luna in a broom cupboard.

"But you're my best friend." she mumbled quietly. But it was too late, he was already gone.

Almost as if it was planned the bell for last lesson rang throughout the halls of the ancient castle.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Hey its been a while, right? I would make up a load of excuses and apologise loads but I wouldn't do that to you. I am sorry but if any readers are in year 11 you would understand the immense pressure I'm under with school right now. But you'll be happy to know I now have a fully working laptop and laptop charger now, yey:)

I go on study leave on the 25th of May so should have alot more time to write after that, however I still do have alot of exams.

Hope this chapter isn't too much of a dissapointment. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I will never abandon this story, I mean I already have the last few chapters written. Thankyou so much for being so patient with me. I will try my hardest to set more time out to write. However I can't promise too much until the 25th.

And in case you wanted to know, the song I took a verse from for the chapter is actually _'The Pine'_ by _'Ben Howard'_. If you're into music you should youtube it or something:)

Thanks again, Please Read&Reveiw&Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's the final task already." Neville Longbottom mused as he wondered the halls of the ancient castle. It was about half an hour before the start of the final task and the whole building was buzzing, especially with Hogwarts' good chance of winning. Moral was high, as was excitement, anticipation but also nerves. Especially belonging to those of the four competitors.<p>

"Luna please can I talk to you." an out of breath Triwizard competitor asked politely as possible.

"I-I'm sorry but no." Luna turned and answered sharply, Neville placed himself in front of her protectively.

"please." he whined.

"I don't think so." Neville almost growled, both Cedric and Luna looked at him in surprise.

"I was speaking to Luna." Cedric positively thundered back.

Before any of them had a chance to stop her Luna stormed up to Cedric with a face full of rage, "you have no right Diggory, no right! Neville is my friend, unlike you."

"Please Luna, I could die today. I have to make things right." Cedric whispered, his face changing from anger to desperation.

"I don't know." Luna sighed.

"Please Luna, please forgive me." he asked softly before gently reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"I-I'm sorry Cedric but I can't. Please let me go." she answered him solemnly, retracting her hand from his grasp as she silently moved away and walked the other way down the corridor, Neville followed silently.

"Luna please!" A voice shouted after her, "you're my best friend and I need to know you're supporting me."

But Luna never answered. Instead she walked off with Neville, missing the usual bounce in her stride, and took her place in the Hogwarts' space in the grand stand to await the final task.

"Who do you think will win today?" Neville asked Luna in an attempt to make conversation.

"I don't really know. As long as none of them get hurt I highly doubt it matters." she replied honestly.

"I think Harry should win." Ginny informed them as she took the space on the other side of Neville, closely followed by Colin Creevey.

"Well you would think that wouldn't you Gin." Colin mocked much to the others amusement.

"What? He's a strong competitor." Ginny told them in self defence.

"So it's got nothing to do with his devilishly good looks then?" Neville questioned innocently.

"I can't believe you guys think I would be that shallow." Ginny giggled, "But yes, it might have something to do with it."

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Luna smiled sweetly as silence fell amount them before slowly getting up from her seat and skipping off.

Panic filled Luna. She had to find Cedric, she just had to. Anything could happen within the confides of the maze. She had to think positively, nothing would happen to him. He might not win but he would be fine.

But then she never thought her mum's experiment would go wrong. She never even had chance to say goodbye, to tell her she loved her one more time.

Where was he? She had less than fifteen minuets to find him. The pace of her skips rapidly increased as she wondered the grounds of Hogwarts. It was times like these that she wished the ancient castle wasn't quite so huge. She had to make things right. First between Cedric, then between Fred, she never really had chance to thank Draco for all of his help either. Since when had her life gotten so confusing? She wished it could be simple once more.

"Luna, what are you going down here?" A confused looking Hermione blustered curiously as she ran through the corridor.

"I need to find Cedric. Have you seen him?" Luna asked back kindly.

"Oh no Luna you can't do that. There's no time and you can't distract him from the task. You can see him after. Come on." Hermione informed Luna in her usual brisk manner.

"but-" Luna started but she knew it was too late. Hermione was already pulling her out towards the stands once more. Upon reaching them she left the side of a watchful Hermione and joined Ginny, Neville and Colin once more. Only this time they had also been joined by Lavender brown and Romilda vane, two of Ginny's friends from Gryffindor. Sometimes being the only Ravenclaw around could be quite intimidating.

"Congratulations to Harry Potter on his win in the tri wizard tournament. With much thanks to Beauxbatons and Dumstrang for participating with their valiant competitors Mr victor Krum and Miss Fleur Delacour. But may we also remember Hogwarts' own champion Cedric Diggory. His life was a great loss. Cedric was such a kind, caring, brave, talented young man that Hogwarts had the pleasure of teaching. But here is something you must all know. Cedric's death was no accident. In fact it was anything but. His death was caused by someone many thought was dead and others feared would once more rerun. Cedric's death was caused by who many know as He Who Must Not Be Named. Yes, lord Voldemort. He didn't stand a chance. Now I beg of you, stay safe. Although Hogwarts is split into four houses we fight better as one. Never forget that. Good night all, I hope you all have a good summer and enjoy your last night in the castle." Dumbledore's ancient voice was clear as a bell through the Great Hall. Sniffles could be heard as people mourned the death of their class mate. Their dorm mate. Their friend. Never had a goodbye speech been so solemn and full of upset. Harry Potter looked truly devastated, most of the Hufflepuffs were beside themselves, whilst Luna had no idea of what to do with herself. She just sat in some sort of trance, not even registering her favourite pudding being served. She just couldn't wait to leave; she couldn't be around any of these people any more. She should have forgiven Cedric the first time, she should have been more firm with Hermione the second, it was all her fault. As soon as student were allowed to leave the hall Luna scurried out with her head down, avoiding everyone's watchful gazes. She didn't even bother to watch as the other schools left to return to their home countries. She couldn't care less. She heard the awed gasps as the carriage took Beauxbatons away and the ship disappear, with it all of the Dumstrangs it had brought. Luna Returned to her room but found herself restless. As the other girls wondered in and spoke of Cedric she couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't ever even spoken to him and yet there they were talking as if they had been best friends, crying on their beds. She knew it was past curfew but she couldn't care less. She had to be alone. Away from these people. She turned and left without a second glance, her dorm 'mates' probably wouldn't even realise any way.

"…and tell him I love him, mum. Tell him that I always will. He was one of my best friends and I do miss him. Please tell him that I didn't mean anything I said. I don't really hate him. He did so well in the tournament and I'll forever fight Voldemort for him. He won't get away with his actions. Cedric was such a good friend to me, mum, I love him, I really do. I love you too. I'm sorry I never told you that enough when you were alive but it's true. And I love daddy too. I think I need to tell him that when I see him tomorrow. Do you think he'll appreciate it? Yes, I think he will. I think I'll spend all summer with him too. I think I need to tell Fred the truth too. I think I might love him, really love him. More than just a friend. Is that ok with you mum? I hope you approve. I know I've told you before but he really is lovely. You would have loved him and I think he would have loved you to. He does make me smile, just like you did." Luna whispered. The tears were yet to come but instead of tears she just felt an overwhelming feel of silent emotions crushing her from the inside. The sun had long since set as Luna sat alone under the oak her and Cedric once shared. The only noise she could hear was the occasional hoot of an owl and the steady lapping of the lake as the moon light glistened on the surface. The lake at this time of night was both mesmerising and beautiful. Luna wondered if the giant squid ever slept. She subconsciously stood up and took tentative steps towards the lake to find out. Before she knew it she was up to her knees in the ice cold waters. A few steps later she was up to her hips. Luna only awoke from her daydream when the daggers of cold water reached her chin. She took in a sharp breath before beginning to panic. Her heavy clothes seemed to want to drown her as she tried to make her way back to shore. She tried to shout for help but she found her lungs paralysed by fear. Where was her wand? Beside the oak with her shoes. When did she leave I there? Her clothes seemed to drag her down further and further, pond weed seemed to trap her legs the more she struggled. Fear and panic reached the forefront of her mind. Her long, blonde hair seemed to weigh as much as a baby elephant on top of her head as it dragged her further and further down. The shore seemed to be getting further and further away, a great expanse between her and safety. Luna felt her head go under water and the light of the moon get further and further away.

And then it all went black.

"Luna, Luna!" a terrified voice cried out as she felt her shoulders being lightly shook. She slowly blinked her scared eyes open before seeing the reassuring deep brown orbs of the one person she knew would keep her safe.

"Oh Fred." Luna cried before sitting up from where she was lying beside the lake and wrapping her arms around Fred's neck. She began sobbing into his shoulder. Sobbing for Cedric, her mum, her feeling for Fred, her scare in the lake…

"What the hell were you playing at, Luna" Fred snapped sharply before peeling Luna off of his side.

"I don't understand Fred." Luna asked with anxiety ringing clear in her voice.

"I know you're upset over Diggory and all, believe me, everyone is. But that doesn't mean you can just go and top yourself. It was stupid, Luna. I know you don't always think things through but even I didn't think you were that mindlessly idiotic. What would have happened if I wasn't taking a late night walk before I left tomorrow?" Fred questioned harshly as his eyes seemed to blaze with fury. Luna had never seen him so mad.

"I didn't mean to Fred. I only wanted t see if the giant squid slept at night." she answered honestly.

"I can't believe you." Fred muttered before standing up and leaving Luna alone in a sodden mess.

"please." she whispered but he didn't seem to hear her. It was then that she noticed that he too was soaking wet. She felt terrible. She was stupid. He was right, she was a mindless idiot. Luna curled up into a ball beside the oak before falling into a restless sleep filled with flashbacks of her mum' death and now Cedric's lifeless body lying on the floor as Harry brought it back.

Luna awoke from her fit full sleep later the same night. Without the sun of the day the temperature was very cold so she found herself a shivering mess. Her chattering teeth the only thing keeping herself from sleep. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to stay warm and closed her eyes, willing herself to forget everything. She lost track of time as she lay motionless on the floor. She vaguely registered some sort of blanket being thrown over her body so slowly opened her eyes. It was Fred. He still looked angry but now she could see the concern layered beneath it.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier." he whispered as he pulled Luna into his lap and cuddled her close to his chest.

"Not your fault. Mine." Luna managed through her chattering teeth before giving up and pulling the blanket closer around herself.

"Luna don't take this the wrong way but you're going to have to change. I have some clothes for you here. It'll be a bit big but it'll have to do. Is that ok?"

"F-fine. The-thanks." Luna mumbled. Slowly Fred manoeuvred Luna so she was sat in front of him before slowly taking the blanket from her. He then slowly grabbed the hem of her top and brought it above her head. She didn't even protest as he pulled her close to him once more and wrapped the blanket around her once more so she could warm up a bit more before putting the new clothes on. Fred then helped her shimmy out of her skirt and multicoloured tights before replacing them with his own comfy Quidditch practise trousers. He then pulled his Gryffindor t-shirt over her head so she was fully clothed once more. For some reason seeing her sitting in his own clothes made her even more attractive.

"Luna-"

"I'm so sorry Fred. I honestly didn't mean to cause you any of this trouble." Luna whispered hoarsely.

"Don't be sorry Luna, it's my fault. I think I was just scared of loosing you. I still am."

"You'll never lose me Fred. I'll always be yours." Luna answered him honestly.

"I wish." Fred mused, "I just wish I deserved you."

"But you do Fred. Its you that's way too good for me."

"You could any guy. Take Diggory for example."

"Please, lets not."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Take Angelina for example."

"Please don't ruin the moment."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"Luna-"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if theses the wrong time but I owe you dance."

"What?" Luna asked with a slight giggle.

"Well I thought you liked to dance."

"And do you really think this is the time?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Fred grinned wickedly before pulling Luna to her feet.

"Would you care do dance, Miss Lovegood?" Fred asked whilst bowing down low.

"Why I would love to, Master Weasley." Luna giggled in reply before curtsying. Fred then grabbed Luna's dainty hand within his own and pulled her close, placing a hand on her hip as she placed a hand on his shoulder; both of their other hands grasped together as Fred lead them in a waltz around the old oak.

He began to slowly whisper the word of a beautiful song into Luna's ear as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"_We stood steady as the stars in the sky."_

Luna Giggled.

"_So happy hearted and the warmth rand true inside these bones."_

Fred sighed contently as he felt Luna relax against his body.

"_We stood steady as the stars in the woods."_

Luna gazed wistfully into Fred's amazing eyes.

"_So happy hearted and the warmth rang true inside these bones."_

Fred returned Luna's gaze before resting their foreheads together.

"_As the old pine fell we sang just to bless the morning."_

They had both stopped moving and instead were just stood blissfully in one another's presence. Luna slowly reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Fred's lips but much to her surprise he pulled away sadly.

"No Luna, not tonight." he smiled.

"Why not?" Luna pouted.

"I don't want to have to worry about any of that tonight. I just want you and me to be together. We don't need that. Not now anyway." he said almost sadly before moving to sit against the oak, pulling Luna with him as he went. He then slowly pulled her onto his lap and slowly kissed her forehead. She wound her arms around his middle as she inhaled his scent. He smelt of the earth, of summer, of happiness, of home. He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. He decided he just wanted to stay like that forever. And if he could, he would grow to be the happiest man alive.


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning a very tired and tetchy Luna was woken up by her some what noisy dorm mates.

"You people never wake up this early on a school day." she grumbled into her pillow as she tried to latch onto the last moments of sleep she could.

"Yes well it's not every day you get to walk the muggle streets of London and see all the guys. The cockney accent is actually amazing." Luna's pretty blonde dorm mate Demelza gushed.

"Not that Luna needs any help getting the boys judging by the time she got in this morning." Darcy giggled.

"Most of the things that come out of your mouth seem to be highly inappropriate you know." Luna commented as she reluctantly opened her eyes. Since Fred's 'little chat' with the girls, they had all treated Luna a lot better. Although they were still reluctant to speak to her in lesson, when it came to getting the gossip it was all ok. She was also anonymous friends with Ginny Weasley and that was a bonus.

"Well it's true. So what were you up to in those hours?" Demelza winked.

"Drowning." Luna answered honestly, the girls just laughed as a way of replying. Luna took the momentary lapse in attention to jump out of bed. Although this was soon seen to be her first mistake.

"Luna!" Demelza gasped.

"Yes?" Luna answered curiously. They were staring at her as if a blithering humdinger was sticking out of the side of her face.

"What are you wearing?" Darcy asked in shock.

"Oh yeh." Luna muttered, "Well when I drowned last night I had to get dry clothes, I didn't want to comeback here so I borrowed someone else's." Luna told them, missing out obvious points of the story. She then quickly turned and made a bee line for the toilet.

"Weasley!" both Darcy and Demelza shouted through fits of girly giggles. That was Luna's second mistake. She had just narrowed down the options for who she had spent the night with it. She pretended she didn't hear them and carried on before jumping in the shower.

Luna dragged the shower out for as long as possible, she really didn't want to face the girls and their enquiries. She wasn't stupid; she knew they were only interested so they could get the gossip. Luna took her time in the shower washing and conditioning her hair three times, cleaning under her nails, washing her hair again and playing with the bubbles on the soap. However it clearly didn't take enough time. As soon as she left the bathroom the girls were on her case.

"So who is he?"

"Which one is it?"

"Potter's friend?"

"No. he's got his head too far up golden boys bum."

"True."

"A twin then?"

"Yes."

"That Fred one I bet."

"Oh he's a cutie."

Soon their questions stopped as Luna reached her bed. She turned around to look back at them with a question mark on her face. It wasn't like them t o suddenly stop their questioning.

But their eyes weren't on Luna. They were on the floor just under her bed. Mistake number three.

"Ooh a letter." Demelza squeaked before running forward and grabbing it from the floor.

"Give it back." Luna gasped and made a dash for it but the girls wouldn't budge.

"If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have noticed it under your bed." Darcy scolded before taking the letter from Demelza and slowly unfolding it.

"Bet it's from Fred." Demelza whispered.

"Wow Luna, what's up?" A confused looking Lee Jordan shouted down the corridor after the upset looking Luna. Most of the hallways were empty as people began to reluctantly pack their things so they found themselves quite alone.

"d-don't worry." Luna stammered before throwing Fred's clothes into a heap on the floor, "and please returns these back to Fred. I think he might miss them else. I know what it's like when your clothes disappear."

"Ok." Lee muttered to himself in a confused manner before picking up Fred's clothes and carrying on his way. She really was loony at times.

What the bloody hell was she up to now? Lee had just told him about the little incident involving Luna in the corridor. He had to find her before a some what of a more fatal replay of last night played out. Ever since he had watched the muggle film Groundhog Day on a muggle Telpision, the thought troubled him deeply.

There she was, sat silently in their clearing in the woods. Her hair still looked slightly damp and she seemed to be lacking shoes. Had she even finished packing? Probably not knowing her.

"Luna-"

"Yes?" Luna asked as her head whipped around. She quickly plastered a false smile on her face and began to wipe away the tears from her eyes. In her hands she clutched a damp piece of parchment. Damp with tears. Fred quietly wondered over to her and pried the parchment from her hand. It was smudged and tear stained but he could still make out what it said fairly well.

_Dearest Luna,_

_I'm sorry the way I've acted of late. I shouldn't have done so. You were just my friend and I took advantage of that. I suppose the tasks just mess with your head sometimes. But have no fear, I feel no way romantically inclined towards you, it was just my stupid teenage hormones getting in the way of things. And I'm sorry I judged you and Fred so cruelly. You're just my friends and I don't want to see you get hurt, Fred's lovely really and you two are perfect for each other. Anyway, by the time you've read this I've probably finished the final task and who knows, maybe I'm a winner! I'll be fending the girls off if that's the case. So anyway, please forgive my. I really do miss having your friendship; you are dear to me, my little Luna. If this is the case then please meet my on the platform at Hogsmede so we can catch the train together. I'd like it very much if you did but if you don't want to then that's fine, I'll simply harass you after summer._

_If I don't see you before, have an amazing summer,_

_My friend for always, love you loads,_

_Cedric x_

"I should have just forgiven him, Fred." she whispered.

"You had every right to be mad at him."

"But first my mum, now Cedric. Everyone I like seems to die, what if its you next?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"I promise I won't go dying on you too soon." Fred smiled and pulled Luna into a hug before placing her snugly against his chest as they sat against a tree trunk, watching as the crickets happily skipped around them.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Fred laughed, "I don't plan on kicking the bucket until I'm at least eighty you know, its way too much fun down here on earth."

"Kick the bucket?"

"Muggle way of saying you've passed on. Blame my Dad."

"Ok," Luna paused in thought, "well as long as you promise to never leave me until you're at least eighty."

"Done deal." Fred chuckled before shaking Luna's hand, as if closing the deal. Whatever it had been that he had said, Luna seemed to have cheered up some what as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"We should probably head back to the castle. The carriages leave at twelve." Fred sighed.

"Please can we just say here a bit longer?" Luna whined.

"And why should I say yes?"

"It'll be your last chance to kiss me before we leave for summer." Luna smiled shyly.

"Point taken." Fred stated before planting a soft kiss on the corner of Luna's mouth, "but believe me," and another, "there will be many more times like this." he smiled before flipping Luna over so she was underneath him and kissing her fully on the mouth. He was surprised yet happy to find she already had her mouth open for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss more so. It had been what felt like an age since they had last spent a moment like that together and so much had passed between them it was nice to find a sense of normality once more. It seemed to produce a common ground they were both happy with, a time where they could both forget everything else that was going on within the troubled world. Luna loved how Fred had been treating her so nicely, he hadn't pressured her into anything she didn't want to do, he had saved her life the night before, and he seemed to understand everything she went through. Slowly but surely Luna grasped Fred's hand with her own and manoeuvred it so his hand was over her breast, above her bra and top. Fred seemed to react to the movement very well as he pressed himself against Luna even more and deepened the kiss deeper than Luna thought possible. Luna began to gain confidence with the situation so decided to push her boundaries a little bit more. She slowly but seductively nibbled Fred's bottom lip which caused him to moan into her mouth, she couldn't help but smile at his response. Luna had never felt so alive, she felt so exhilarated and simply so happy at the same time.

But all too soon Fred pulled away.

Luna grumbled in response.

"Easy there," Fred laughed, "although I'd much rather carry this on with you; we have a carriage to catch. Unless you'd much rather spend the summer here in the woods, that is."

"As appealing as that sounds, Fred, I really must get back to father so we can help all the gnomes find their way back to our garden."

"You do realise you're not supposed to like gnomes in your garden, right?" Fred asked with an edge of humour to his voice.

"See most people seem to think that but they are in fact beneficial to the garden's eco system." Luna informed Fred with an air of knowledge about her.

"Fair enough." Fred laughed before rising from his position above Luna on the ground and offering his hand to help her up, which she gladly took. They then contently ambled back to the castle with Fred's arm around Luna's shoulder, as happy as they could possibly be.

After a short carriage ride and a long train journey, they were back in a very muggle London. With a promise that they would meet over the summer, Luna and Fred parted way with only a quick peck on the lips. Luna headed off with her Dad as they talked about Thestrals and nargles and many other creatures, as Fred headed off with the rest of the Weasleys only find himself being questioned by the very suspicious George. A very suspicious George who suspected many inappropriate situations between Fred and Luna. Half of which were correct, though Fred would never admit it.


	56. Chapter 56

AN: Just a quick chapter so you know I'm back and I don't plan on going anywhere else again soon.

_My dearest Luna, _

_ I know I promised to see you over the summer. And I know I haven't. But I honestly am sorry about that, I would have come over to see you but George has been keeping me very busy with, well, things. It's now exactly a week until I'll see you again. On the Hogwarts express. As much as I love Hogwarts I must say I've never been looking forward to going back there so much as I do now. These six weeks without you have been weird. I'm not used to it! If it was my choice I'd spend all day every day with you simply because I could never get bored of you. And you've got to understand that, Luna, I would spend every waking moment with you if I could. I know it's impossible and we have to see other people too and obviously then there's lessons and family and sports and.. I'm going off topic. All I want to say is that I really really really like you, Luna. I know you're having a tough time of it at the moment and I want you to know that you can always rely on me, I'll be there for you whether it's a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, someone to get advice from… It's up to you. I can be your everything if you'd just let me. So please Luna, just let me in. I know that technically we're not really 'together' any more but to be fair I wouldn't dream of doing anything else with any other girl with the thought of you sat there. I just couldn't. It would be like putting up with a cheapy chocolate bar instead of waiting for the chocolate frog with the rarest card. Now obviously I'm not going to ask you out over owl post after five, almost six weeks apart, but I want you to know my intentions for the future so that if you don't like them you can tell me and we can both try and move on. Easier said than done. I hope you still have feelings for me, Luna. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. They say your first 'love' sticks with you, and it would appear they are right. I could never forget about you. Ever. I'll be eighty years old sitting in my rocking chair thinking of you. I'll tell my grandkids about you, whether or not they'd also be yours would be irrelevant. By the end I'd finished they'd probably know more about you than anyone else in the world. Because that's how much you mean to me, Luna. You mean the world._

_Anyway this letter is probably going on a bit now, all I really wanted to say was hope you're having a good summer and I'll see you again really soon. I guess I just went of on a tangent…_

_Forever yours,_

_ Fred xx_


End file.
